The Lion Queen III: Redemption
by SweetChinMusic115
Summary: Third installment to The Lion Queen. Vitani and Kovu are now Queen and King with two beautiful young daughters. All is well until the very lion that killed Queen Tama reappears with allies, causing Pride Rock's newest generation and some lionesses to flee their home, leaving behind all they know. Will Vitani redeem herself as Queen? Will the Pridelands survive? I only own my OC'S!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Plan is Set

**I'M BAAAAAACCCCKKK! New story! Hey, and guess what, it's the last book in this TLQ series! Now, don't be sad, turn that frown upside-fricken-down and be happy, because this means one thing: A TRULY HAPPY ENDING! YAYYYYYY!**

**If you haven't read the first 3 books, this won't make sense, like at all. If you haven't read any of them go back and read (in order):**

_A Tale of Three Brothers_

_The Lion Queen_

_The Lion Queen II: Tama's Pride_

**Then I also have one one-shot in this series about Scar (Taka's) death:**

_Cries for Deliverance _

**I expect to have a one-shot about Tojo's mother, Libya, within the next month or so named:**

_Path of a Pride Sister: Libya _

**And a short one-shot about Tamalei, the sister of Ahadi (who belongs to T5Tango) soon:**

**_What She Knew: Tamalei_**

**I'm taking a second here to thank TRON0602 for allowing me to use his characters Nurisha, Kali, Usafi, Maji, and Hafsa in this story. How? Read on dear readers :)**

Dawn spread her fingertips of orange and rose, painting a picture across the horizon. Pride Rock became part of the picture, making for a peaceful morning over the Pridelands.

A young eight-month-old female cub with light beige fur, blue eyes, and a dark tail tuft woke, blinking against the light showing in the cave. She looked up, seeing her father, a powerful mahogany lion with a dark brown mane and a scar over his left eye, and when his eyes were open it revealed beautiful dark emerald green. She smiled when she glanced to her mother, a beautiful blond-beige lioness with a hairtuft, a sharp pink nose, dark eyeshades, freckles, dark brown earrims, and when her eyes were open, electric blue eyes. Then the cub smiled at her little adoptive sister, a pure white four-month old, and when her eyes opened, she had white eyes surrounded by yellow scleras.

The cub stood up, shaking her fur out. She carefully walked from between her father and sister when a tan paw landed on her tail.

"Where do you think you're going, JJ?" Vitani said, opening one eye. JJ smiled at her mother.

"I just wanted to go watch the sunrise." JJ said. Vitani smiled and stood up, both eyes opening.

"Come on, let's do it together." Vitani said. Nurisha and Kovu stirred.

"A little outing already?" Kovu asked.

"JJ wants to watch the sunrise. Care to join?" Vitani asked her mate with a smile. Kovu nodded. He nudged Nurisha, and when the cub wouldn't move, he lifted her in his powerful, gentle jaws. Nurisha groaned.

"Daddy…" Nurisha said sleepily. Vitani nuzzled both her daughters.

The Royal Family ascended Pride Rock's path to the top. Kovu was able to set Nurisha down, to which the four-month-old cub stood on her own. She sat alongside her older sister, both JJ and Nurisha watching as the sun rose over the Pridelands.

"Wow…" JJ whispered. Vitani smiled, a smile full of motherly love.

"It's something, isn't it, Jay?" Kovu asked. Vitani smiled and nuzzled her husband. Kovu smiled.

"Hey! A family sunrise watching, without _me?!_" Vitani turned to face her brother, Muujiza. Muujiza's golden coat shone in the sunrise, his bi-colored mane perfectly silky-looking. Muujiza's bi-colored eyes feigned hurt.

"Come on, 'Iza." Vitani laughed. Muujiza sat alongside his older sister, watching his nieces, who seemed oblivious to his arrival.

"They don't seem to know I've showed up." Muujiza whispered to his sister and brother-in-law.

"They do, don't they?" Kovu asked. Muujiza smiled broadly, reaching out a paw to catch both JJ and Nurisha. The cubs both gasped, thinking it was their father. Then Muujiza ruffled both their heads.

"_Uncle Muujiza!_" JJ laughed.

"You scared us!" Nurisha said with a broad, white smile. Muujiza smiled at his nieces, using his free paw to tickle them both, eliciting the joyous sounds of cub laughter. Vitani and Kovu laughed, joining in the fun, helping Muujiza tickle the girls.

Sarabi had come to investigate the ruckus alongside Zira and Zira's new son, Fahamu. Zira set the cub at her feet, and Fahamu turned to his mother, sea blue eyes pleading.

"Ok, go on, 'Mu." Zira smiled. Fahamu laughed and joined into the madness, being pinned by his brother, Kovu, and tickled.

"The cubs have brought so much joy." Sarabi said, looking to Zira. Both lionesses smiled. Sarabi and Zira both showed signs of aging. Sarabi had a little white around her lips, and a little around her eyes, and Zira's head stripe showed a little white, as did her lips. It was hard to believe that Zira, with her age, had another cub, although she and her new mate, Kijani, who was also Kovu's father, had covered Fahamu in case something should happen to both aging lions. Fahamu would then be given to Kijani's daughter Rikala and Zira's son Nuka, who had a cub of their own, a beautiful girl named "Zuri."

Tojo appeared, his three ten-month-old cubs at his heels. Sarabi wasn't blood related to her former son-in-law's cubs, but she still considered herself Kweli, Giza, and Damu's grandmother. Sarabi looked to Tojo and the triplets.

"Good morning, Tojo." Sarabi smiled. Tojo smiled back.

"Good morning, Sarabi." Tojo said. Kweli, who had turned into a quite fine lioness with a dark golden pelt and bright red eyes, trotted to Sarabi.

"Hey, Daddy says I can't have hunting lessons until I'm a year old. Nana, I want hunting lessons now." Kweli pouted. Sarabi smiled.

"Daddy doesn't know what he's talking about. I can give you a few lessons now that way you are ready for your first hunt." Sarabi said, a glance to Tojo.

"You are a cruel lioness." Tojo said.

"Come on, I cannot deny my granddaughter a hunting lesson." Sarabi smiled to herself. It came naturally to call Kweli, Giza, and Damu her grandchildren. If she had lived, Tama would have been their mother by all means but one, but since Tama had been killed, Sarabi, Vitani, Zira, Kiara, and Nala had taken it upon themselves to help mother the three young ones.

Damu smiled a bright smile at his father, "Seems like Nana's set in her ways, Dad." Damu said. Damu's coat was a bright orange-brown, his eyes keen emerald green, his nose sharp and black, and his mane bi-colored black and deep red. Damu looked like his maternal grandfather, and was mistrusted by most of the pride, but his elder sister, Vitani, had taken it upon herself to protect him, and ordered the lionesses to tolerate him.

"Damu, c'mon! You're supposed to be on my side!" Tojo said. Damu smiled again.

"Not this time, I'm on Nana's side." Damu walked over to Sarabi and Kweli. Tojo shook his head.

"My own kids." Tojo said.

"Hey, I'm still on your side, Dad!" Giza said, his electric blue eyes gleaming. Giza was most arguably the handsomest one of him and Damu. Giza's pelt was a deeper brown than his birth mother's, and his mane a dark chocolate brown. He had his father's eyes, which made young lionesses swoon.

Tojo laughed and pulled Giza into a hug, "I still got one kid on my side!" Vitani looked up to see her siblings. She released Nurisha from her tickling and the white cub stood up, seeing Zira and Tojo.

"Gramma! Poppa!" Nurisha yelled. Muujiza let JJ up from between his paws, letting the light beige cub escape to their grandparents. Fahamu stayed with Kovu, happy to be with his brother.

JJ weaved herself between her maternal grandfather's legs, then Sarabi's, then Zira's. She sat next to Damu, smiling at her uncle.

"So, grub hunting today?" JJ asked. Damu smiled.

"Well, but of course," Damu turned to Nurisha, "wanna come, Nuri?" Damu asked. Nurisha giggled and blushed, something visible through her white fur.

"Why don't you all go?" Vitani asked with a smile. All the cubs looked up to Vitani with awe. Zira looked to Vitani with a smile, as did Sarabi. Damu and Giza turned to Tojo.

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaseeeeee?" Damu asked. Fahamu looked to his mother.

"Please, Mom?" Fahamu asked. Zira chuckled and looked to Tojo.

"I don't see why not." Tojo said.

"Be careful." Zira added as the mob of cubs left the adults. All left except for Kweli, who was alongside Sarabi.

"Can we get some lessons started?" Kweli asked. Sarabi nodded.

"Of course. She's with me, Tojo." Sarabi said as she left with Kweli. Tojo sighed.

"I knew I couldn't hold her back." Tojo said. Vitani smiled and nuzzled her father.

"Dad, c'mon, Kweli has to grow up too." Vitani said.

"I know, I just missed out on you growing up and…I missed your years, so I'm not missing hers." Tojo said.

"Of course not, Tojo. I understand how you feel. If Nurisha or JJ were taken from me, I'd be upset and if I had another girl afterwards, I wouldn't miss her growing up at all." Kovu said with a smile. Vitani laughed and nuzzled her husband.

"You're such a softie." Vitani said. Muujiza fake-gagged.

"PDA! PDA! AUNT NALA, SAVE ME!" Muujiza ran down the path to the cave. The group of four waited a couple minutes.

"MUUJIZA WHAT THE HELL?!" Nala screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Simba roared.

"MY EYES!" Muujiza yelled. Zira burst into laughter, as did Vitani. Tojo and Kovu laughed so hard they couldn't breathe.

"Seems like Nala and Simba were doing a little more than 'PDA.'" Zira said when she caught her breath.

"Poor Muujiza, he's just trying to save his," Vitani coughed, "'innocence.'"

"There is no innocence when it comes to Muujiza." Kovu laughed.

"I hate to admit it, but I agree with Kovu." Tojo chuckled. Vitani laughed, her heart lifted.

"I think Muujiza needs a few lessons." Vitani said.

"What do you mean?" Tojo asked.

"He is a Prince of the Pridelands. He deserves to find a mate. I think, as Queen, I can help him." Vitani said.

"That's a good plan. But the only Princesses available are from the Mountain Pride, the Downwind Pride, and the River Pride. And there's only three." Kovu said.

"Kazai, Amalia, and Ramsa, I know. Although, I know Kazai the best. I've never met Ramsa or Amalia." Vitani said.

"Maybe you can have them come here, make it seem as if they're passing through so he doesn't know?" Tojo asked. Vitani smiled.

"You're almost as bad as me, Dad, but I think I can arrange that." Vitani said.

*+-/_\-+*

Outside a dark cave in a land far to the south of the Pridelands, a silver lion paced. His white eyes looked extremely worried.

His mate and daughter hadn't been seen for two months.

"Kali?" A pink lioness asked, her purple eyes digging into his soul.

"My mate and daughter…" Kali growled.

"Hey! I'm your mate, Kali. I've had _two _of your cubs, and my sister only had one of your cubs." She said.

"I'm sorry, Usafi." Kali lowered his head.

"I know you are, because I love you, Kali. Because we were meant to be together." Usafi said. Kali glared at Usafi.

"Usafi, I was supposed to be Mpenzi's mate." Kali said. Usafi shook her head.

"My mother saw you and I were in love. Anyway, where's Kibuluu?"

"Still searching for Mpenzi, just in case." Kali said. Usafi growled softly.

"She had complications during birth. I think that it may be too late." Usafi said, as comforting as she can.

"I want my child, Usafi." Kali whispered.

"I know. But Hafsa and Maji are your children, too. You need to know that they depend on you, as do I." Usafi said, her lavender eyes saddened. Kali glanced up to Usafi.

"I'm sorry." Kali nuzzled Usafi. Usafi smiled and sighed. She heard a cub's mewling.

"That's Maji. I have to go feed the cubs. Let me know what happens with Kibuluu, okay? Mpenzi was your mate, but she was my sister, and I love you _both_." Usafi said. Kali smiled after her.

"I love you too." Kali said after her. The silver lion sat down, sighing. His eyes filled with pain again. He thought of his beautiful white mate, her bright white coat, her amazing blue eyes… the pain in those blue eyes after having to abandon the cub she had whelped after rape because of their current King's decree. Luckily a few years after the occurrence, Kibuluu had showed, killing the current King and taking place as ruler of the Moon Pride, despite his golden pelt.

"Kali, I have news." Kali looked up to see Kibuluu, a grim look on his face. Kali stood up.

"About Mpenzi?" Kali asked.

"She was murdered. She was murdered by a Tyrant Queen to the land up north." Kibuluu said.

"Mpenzi was murdered?" Kali whispered.

"The Tyrant Queen, Vitani, is an evil being. She destroyed her mother to take the throne, then apparently killed Mpenzi and took in your daughter." Kibuluu said. Kali growled.

"This means war. If Vitani kills one of ours, we shall kill one of her own." Kali said.

"Kali, what would be better, is to take the Pridelands from Vitani. Of course, once your daughter is old enough. Because otherwise, who knows what will come of the girl? Vitani could kill her on sight." Kibuluu said. Kali nodded.

"That point is taken. We shall wait until Hafsa and Maji are grown, and then we will take the Pridelands, my brother." Kali said.

**A/N: First chapter, signed and sealed! And *le gasp!* KIBULUU SURVIVED? Oh my God how'd this happen? The Pridelanders dumped him in the Elephant Graveyard with a broken leg. He should've been hyena chow! **

**Vitani: Obviously, true evil can live on. **

**Me: Too true, 'Tan, too true. **

**Kibuluu: Is someone talking about me? **

**Usafi: *appears* Sorry SweetChin, I'll get him out of here. *bites into Kibuluu's ear and pulls him out***

**Vitani: THANKS USAFI! **

**Usafi: *off-screen* No problem, 'Tani! **

**Me: Usafi's a Godsend, TRON! Thank you for letting me use your characters, especially Usafi, she's kind of the order-keeper between Kali and Kibuluu when they aren't being professional. I'm being honest. Extremely. She's able to break up major brawls without much hassle. **

**Vitani: Plus, she's a good shoulder to lean on. I really like her! **

**Me: *smiles* All right, dear readers! I know you got reviews and it's time to post them! Review and stay tuned! Also, a quick happy belated birthday to WHOA IT'S FANDOMS!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Fear Reinstalled

**Review responses (YEP I'M RESPONDING TO REVIEWS AGAIN!)**

**Welp69: Um… Rusher Wolf is the author of the stories with the wolves. I think you got our stories confused.**

**Francis: Thank you! I'm updating so... **

**Whoa it's Fandoms: Well, I have too many characters to introduce them **_all _**in the first chapter in person, dear. But Zuri will be used, most likely in her teenager-adult years a bit more heavily than she is as a cub. Enjoy the chapter. **

**MysteryGirl145: I saw the review on **_Cries for Deliverance_**. Thank you for reviewing that and sticking with me here. And Kibuluu, well, he is the lion that killed Tama, so he has nothing but bad stuff to say about Tani… unfortunately. And I'm sure that Quasi could scar Kibuluu for life, but I am in no need of characters this story, unfortunately. If I need characters for a certain reason, I will tell you, rest assured. **

**Rusher Wolf: Thank you :) Another band of lies to destroy a good heart is correct. Poor Kali's caught in Kibuluu's web of lies, and to gain Kibuluu's own ends. Enjoy the chapter.**

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: YEP Another story! And yes, Kovu and Tani's relationship is so far bump free with Nuri and JJ around, but then again, with Kibuluu in the midst, who knows what could happen? Enjoy the chapter. **

**TRON0602: Kali, the script reads fine, Usafi, there is no need to call your lawyer lol! You're just going to be manipulated a lil bit! Enjoy the chapter. **

JJ and the cubs were around the waterhole and they were having fun. Damu and Giza were teaching Fahamu and Nurisha how to dig for grubs. JJ found a butterfly and chased it around when she ran into the leg of a light golden lioness.

"Jolina, how are you, dear?" The lioness asked. JJ looked up and smiled.

"I'm fine, Moyo!" JJ said cheerfully. Moyo smiled, her teal eyes happy.

"That's great. What are you doing out here alone?" Moyo asked.

"Well, Uncle Damu and Uncle Giza are teaching 'Mu and Nuri' how to dig for grubs, but I already know how, so I got bored." Moyo chuckled at the young Princess.

"I see. Amri's not far from here, why don't we go find him?" Moyo asked. JJ's ears picked up at the mention of her best friend's name.

"Okay!" JJ asked. The light golden lioness and the beige Princess looked around, and Moyo looked to the waterhole. She saw a creamy golden cub.

"Amri! Come here, honey!" Moyo called to her son. Amri trotted up to his mother. JJ then pounced on Amri. Amri's teal eyes looked into JJ's bright blue orbs.

"Hey, Amri!" JJ said with a smile.

"Hey, Jay… You're paws are crushing my lungs!" Amri said. JJ laughed and let Amri up.

"Why don't you two play? Don't get out of sight!" Moyo said.

"Okay, Mom!" Amri said. JJ and Amri then proceeded to play, as carefree as any cubs would.

They didn't see the dusty gold pelt of a traitor in the midst, not until JJ bumped into the traitor's nose. Amri couldn't speak.

"Amri, what's wrong?" JJ asked.

"Behind you!" Amri yelled. JJ turned and saw aqua blue eyes and screamed. The lion roared, running after JJ. Moyo quickly stepped in and roared at the lion, a snarl on her face.

"You! You're _alive?!_" Moyo demanded.

"You must be a Pridelands lioness from Tama's reign." The lion said. JJ shook in fear behind Moyo and beside Amri.

"How did you survive being left to the hyenas?" Moyo demanded.

"I'm a _survivor_, unlike Tama." The lion said. JJ did a little growl.

"My Grandma was _too _a survivor!" JJ yelled. The lion growled at JJ and Moyo slapped him without her claws.

"Stay away from her!" Moyo demanded.

"What's going on here?" Myota trotted up next to Nuka, Rikala, and Kiara. Nuka roared.

"Kibuluu!" Kiara growled, readying to pounce on her father, but Rikala held her sister back. JJ ran to Kiara, curling in between her aunt's paws.

"Aunt Kiara!" JJ cried. Kiara stopped growling, her ruby eyes softening upon JJ's insecurity and pulled her niece close.

"Get out, now! Before we _will _rip you piece from piece!" Nuka said.

"Not when the _Princess _is so _close…_" Kibuluu growled, glaring at JJ. JJ shrunk further underneath Kiara.

"Leave her alone!" Kiara bared her teeth. A powerful, female roar was heard. The group turned to see Vitani alongside Tojo and Simba. Vitani ran into the fray and pounced right before Moyo and onto Kibuluu. The light golden-beige Queen pinned the older lion with much ease. Vitani roared into the dusty gold lion's face.

"Stay away from my daughter!" Vitani roared again. Kibuluu kicked Vitani off of him, throwing her alongside Kiara. JJ gasped. Tojo stepped up, claws and teeth bared.

"Leave this place, or risk death! Come back, and _I will kill you myself!_" Tojo roared. Simba stood along Tojo, his expression equally damning. Kibuluu laughed.

"So it seems I have no choice. Just remember, I could be anywhere." Kibuluu said as he turned and left. Vitani sat up and shook her ruff.

"Mama!" JJ ran into her mother's arms and nuzzled her. Vitani held her daughter close.

"Shhhh, it's all right now. I'm here." Vitani said.

"How can he be alive?" Rikala asked.

"Not right now, Rikala. Not right now." Moyo said, pulling Amri in front of her and close. Kiara sighed shakily.

"I need to go hug Mwenzi and Jua." Kiara turned to leave. Myota followed her.

"I'm coming too. After that, I think we need to keep the cubs close." Myota said as he and his mate left. Tojo padded over to his daughter and granddaughter.

"We thought he was gone, 'Tani. We really thought he was." Tojo whispered as he nuzzled his daughter.

"I know," Vitani whispered, then looked to JJ, "Where's Nuri and the others?" Vitani asked.

"Digging for grubs. I got bored and…" JJ trailed off. Vitani nuzzled her daughter.

"Shhh, I'm sure they're fine. Let's get them and go home." Vitani said, standing up and lifting JJ onto her back in between her shoulder blades.

The party went and retrieved Fahamu, Nurisha, Damu, and Giza, who were unaware of the incident that had occurred.

*+-/_\-+*

Vitani and her group returned at sundown, right as the hunting party came back in with a few kills from that day. Vitani released the cubs that walked into the cave and curled up. Vitani sighed, tears in her eyes. Kovu walked up to his mate.

"What's wrong?" Kovu asked.

"He's alive." Vitani whispered.

"Who?" Kovu asked.

"The bastard who killed my sister, that's who." Simba growled. Nala turned her head upon hearing this, walking to her mate, cobalt blue eyes wide.

"Kibuluu's alive?" Nala whispered. Tojo nodded.

"He tried killing JJ." Moyo said once Amri was safe inside the cave. Kovu's emerald eyes widened.

"What? Is Jay okay?" Kovu asked Vitani. Vitani nodded.

"Shaken up beyond all means, but she's okay. Damu and Giza are with her." Vitani said.

"Damn." Kovu dropped his head.

"Kovu…" Vitani lowered her head beneath his chin and lifted his head.

"We all knew it was a possibility he would live." Nala said.

"We almost killed him ourselves. We almost did. Now… now this?" Kovu asked.

"I know. It feels so wrong, my mother being dead and he being alive. I know. But he won't get back here. I won't let him." Vitani said, her electric blue eyes full of determined tears.

"What do we do to keep the cubs safe, though? He knows who JJ is now." Kovu said.

"Who knows?" Zira asked, walking up alongside her mate, Kijani.

"Kibuluu. He's alive, Mom." Nuka said. Zira's sunset red eyes widened.

"No. He can't be." Zira said.

"He is. I saw him with my own eyes." Vitani said, a tear falling off her cheek.

"That's… not good." Kijani said. Vitani shook her head.

"Has anyone eaten yet?" Vitani asked.

"No, we're waiting for you and the cubs." Nala said.

"Okay, then after we eat, I will tell everyone." Vitani said.

Vitani eaten her fill, not very much, then the rest of the pride gorged. Vitani kept JJ close, and Kovu kept Nurisha between his paws. Tojo was on Vitani's right, and Kijani on Kovu's left. Vitani watched until the last lioness was full.

"I have an announcement," Vitani began, and then all eyes were on her, "Kibuluu, the lion who killed my mother, is alive. I know some of you don't know Kibuluu, but he had aligned himself with Kula, the very lioness that had tried to take Pride Rock. We have to keep our cubs safe, and close, from now on. Kibuluu has seen what my daughter, Jolina, looks like."

"What?" Moto said, pulling her daughter, Jasiri, close. Kopa nuzzled his mate and daughter then looked to his cousin.

"That's… horrible." Kopa said. Vitani nodded.

"I'm recommending that all males in the pride now patrol in twos. Kibuluu is not a small lion. We'll also have to make the patrols more often." Kovu said. Kijani nodded, agreeing with his son.

"The Royals are right. The cubs cannot be without escort, either. Especially Jay. We could lose her too easily." Kijani said, pulling Fahamu close. Vitani nodded and nuzzled JJ.

"Now that this is happening, the older lionesses, such as Sarafina, Libya, Aisha, Zira, and myself will stay behind to watch the cubs." Sarabi said.

"I think that's an excellent idea, Grandma." Kiara said.

"As do I. Only the days that a certain lioness doesn't have to hunt from the younger generation will help you." Vitani said.

"Vitani, dear…" Libya trailed off. Aisha looked up, her crimson eyes glowing.

"We can do just fine on our own. We've had our own cubs." Aisha said. Vitani smiled at the cream-beige lioness and the ocher-coated female.

"I believe that it would be a good idea to bring back a friend who's been a rogue since Tama's death." Simba smiled at Aisha. Aisha's smile widened.

"Of course. Chumvi would be thrilled to help." Aisha said.

"Where is Chumvi, Aisha?" Nala asked.

"He's near the Mountain Pride. Zazu could find him with ease." Aisha said, glancing at Vitani.

"Zazu is becoming older. He's about to pass the position on to his daughter, Zizu." Vitani said.

"Then Zazu and Zizu should go on and bring Chumvi home." Tojo said.

"All agreed?" Kovu asked. The pride nodded and murmurs of "yes" were heard.

"Very well. Tomorrow I will send Zazu and Zizu to retrieve Chumvi, and the new rules will be used." Vitani said.

*+-/_\-+*

Chumvi was wandering the border between the Pridelands and the Mountain Lands. His chocolate brown mane and his light cream-brown pelt blew gently in the night breeze. His ocher-amber eyes betrayed a look of sadness.

"Hello, old friend."

Chumvi looked up, seeing light gold lion with a light brown and black mane, tufts on his ears, and orange eyes. He smiled.

"Malka, how are you?" Chumvi asked, walking to the Mountain Pride's King.

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you faring after Tama's death?" Malka asked, sitting down in the grass.

"Not well. Tama was like the sister I never had." Chumvi said as he sat alongside his friend.

"I know. I had quite the crush on her, lucky Tojo got the most beautiful girl on the savannah." Malka said with a chuckle.

"I don't know, Malka. I think that Chimba was quite a good mate to you." Chumvi said. Malka smiled.

"She gave me a beautiful daughter after many years of trying for cubs at the cost of her own life. I did love Chimba down to the last detail, the purple eyes, the light yellow coat, and her wonderful laugh." Malka said.

"You were lucky to find such a mate." Chumvi said.

"Chumvi, you did have a mate, you chose to return to your home." Malka said.

"I know. Zuri did give me one son, but…she told me if I left, I would have no right to see my son." Chumvi said.

"I have to say, Zuri's a tough one. Your son grew to be a fine boy. He's engaged to the Valley Pride Princess. He is to be King." Malka said. Chumvi smiled.

"I'm glad that Johari has a good life." Chumvi said. Malka chuckled.

"Why don't you come to the Mountain Pride for tonight? It's kind of cold." Malka said. Chumvi stood up.

"I would be a fool to not take the offer, Malka." Chumvi said. Malka stood up alongside his friend. Chumvi shook his ruff and glanced back to the Pridelands, seeing a dusty gold male with a black mane. He grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Malka asked. Chumvi looked back to Malka.

"Oh," Chumvi glanced and the male was gone, and then looked to Malka with a smile, "It's nothing." Chumvi said.

**A/N: I figured I didn't have enough Chumvi in the first two stories, so I'm giving him a lot of love in this story! LOTS AND LOTS OF LOVE! **

**Chumvi: Awwww thanks *blushes***

**Me: AWWWWW LOOK AT HIM, GIRLS! HE'S BASHFUL!**

***Vitani, Nala, Usafi, Zira, Sarabi, Aisha, Sarafina, Kiara, and Libya appear, all cooing over Chumvi, who's still blushing.***

**Chumvi: Girls, please, that's enough. **

**Kiara: You're so cute! If I weren't taken…**

**Usafi: I know what you mean! He's adorable! **

**Chumvi: *blushes deeper* ummm… **

**Me: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE *hugs Chumvi, leaning into his soft brown mane***

**Nala: Hey! I wanted to hug him first! **

**Me: You snooze, you lose! **

**Sarabi: Get off of him! **

**Me: MAKE ME! **

**Sarafina: *extends claws* **

**Me: THAT DOESN'T SCARE ME! *Turns into my fursona, Nadra, a blond-orange lioness with dark eyeshades, pink Pridelander nose, dark inner ear strips, a brown diamond on my forehead, and one green eye and one blue eye. * BRING IT! **

***A whole clamor begins, Chumvi in the middle. Tojo, Simba, Malka, Kovu, and Myota appear***

**Malka: What the hell?**

**Myota: I'm a little scared. Who's the brown lion in the middle? **

**Tojo: I think its Kovu…**

**Kovu: I'm right here.**

**Simba: Oh **_cred_**, its Chumvi! **

**Malka: Should we break it up? **

**Tojo: SweetChin Nadra'ed up, in other words OH HELL NO! **

**Myota: We'll just close the chapter, right? **

**Simba: All right, we're going to make sure no one gets hurt, so I hope you review and stay tuned! *Gets whacked on the head with Rafiki's stick, grabs head with forepaws* OW DAMMIT RAFIKI! **

**Rafiki: Dat is for dinking your nephew, Maji, is like Scar! **

**Maji: *Laughs from backstage* THAT'S WHAT YOU GET UNCLE SIMBA! **

**Simba: I'm going to kill that kid! **

**Kali: NO YOU'RE NOT!**

**Me: *stops fighting with the others and laughs at Simba* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! *gets slapped by Zira* YOU HIT LIKE A BITCH! **

**Myota: This is going to take awhile…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Enhanced Terror

**Hmmmm… 3 REVIEWS? What? That's meager compared to 9 my first chapter, folks… So I thank Francis, CSIMentalistTLK Lover, and TRON0602 for reviewing. Also, if you have the time, take a glance at the following stories:**

_The New Lion King _**by CSIMentalistTLK Lover**

_Brave Heart _**by Maua**

**Now, guys, more reviews equal chapters on time. I was late last time because where I live, snow has just fallen and my vehicle has decided to go off its medication (I'm thinking of renaming it from "Saya" to "Kula" because of this matter even!) So, please, if more reviews flow, I will do my best to update at least once a week. If not, it's because of the weather. Enjoy the chapter. **

A couple months passed without incident in the Pridelands. The cubs, of course, hated the new rules about being with the eldest lionesses, but they had to get over it otherwise they were grounded from going out. Chumvi had returned, a helpful thing, especially to Tojo and Simba, and of course, Vitani. Chumvi had stories about Tama that soothed Vitani's still mending soul. That was what Vitani and Chumvi were doing that day, too, making rounds together and talking about Tama.

"That was when Tama fell into the waterhole. She was soaked to the bone, and of course, it began raining." Chumvi laughed. Vitani laughed too.

"What luck Mom had." Vitani's jaw quivered and her eyes filled with tears. Chumvi stopped and looked to his cousin.

"'Tan?" Chumvi asked. Vitani sobbed as she stopped.

**I'm so tired of being here.**

**Suppressed by all my childish fears**

"'Tani? What's wrong?" Chumvi asked as he nuzzled Vitani. Vitani sobbed.

"Mom would have known what to do. Kibuluu's back and I'm positive he's after JJ. I'm so sure of it, Chumvi." Vitani cried. Chumvi brought Vitani into a hug.

"Tama would have known what to do, but you did the right thing. I'm sure she's proud of your decision, Vitani." Chumvi said. Vitani hiccupped.

"I don't know," Vitani sobbed, "I'm the Queen, and I can't even protect my lands because I'm so…"

"So what?" Chumvi gently prompted.

"Afraid. When Kibuluu…when he had my mother, I felt fear. For her." Vitani whispered.

_Vitani and Zazu heard Tama's roar before anyone else. The Princess and the majordomo headed for Pride Rock at full speed. Vitani felt her feet and lungs simultaneously burning as she stepped onto the warm kopje. She ran into the cave to see Kibuluu beating the hell out of Tama. _

"_GET AWAY FROM HER!" Vitani roared. Kibuluu looked to Vitani and laughed. _

"_Well, well, well, isn't it the _prodigal _daughter of the Lovely Tama and the Handsome Tojo, formerly named Ashaki and now going by the name her adoptive mother gave her?" Kibuluu asked. Vitani roared and stepped between the large golden lion and her unconscious mother. _

"_Why don't you just get the hell out of this cave?" Vitani asked. Kibuluu laughed. _

"_Oh, dear, _dear_ Vitani," Kibuluu chuckled, "The deed has been done." _

"_What deed?" Vitani glanced at her mother then looked back to Kibuluu. _

"_She's not unconscious, she's dead." Kibuluu said, an evil smile crossing his face. Vitani's heart about stopped. She looked back to her mother. Tama was breathing, but so shallow she'd be dead within minutes if untreated. Vitani glanced to Zazu, who nodded and flew off, too fast for Kibuluu's cumbersome reflexes. _

"_Damn bird… oh well it'll all be over soon." Kibuluu laughed, backing Vitani deeper into the cave. Vitani felt her heart pound. She closed her eyes. _

"He just wouldn't leave. He just wouldn't." Vitani sobbed into Chumvi's mane.

**And if you have to leave. **

**I wish that you would just leave**

"Hey now, it's okay. Shhh… Easy 'Tani. Easy. You're okay. I'm here." Chumvi said. Chumvi sensed it wasn't just Kibuluu's presence that rocked Vitani to the core.

"He should have just left. Maybe she'd still be alive." Vitani whispered.

"Oh, 'Tan." Chumvi said. His ocher-amber eyes filled with sadness as he glanced into Vitani's electric blue eyes. He saw Vitani's full emotions, and knew it wasn't just Kibuluu that enhanced the terror in Vitani.

"There's something else." Vitani said.

"I won't tell a soul if you don't want me to." Chumvi said.

"I'm pregnant again. I'm worried that this time I won't be able to protect JJ. What if Kibuluu kidnaps Jay like Kula did me?" Vitani asked.

"We won't let him. We've tightened our security. The Mountain Pride, the Downwind Pride, and the River Pride are the only prides allowed here now freely. Anyone else has to be escorted, especially near the southern border." Chumvi said.

"Chumvi," Vitani said, looking directly into Chumvi's eyes, an authoritative note in her voice, "I can't shake the feeling that Kula's presence is still here." Chumvi nodded and pursed his lips.

"It haunts you. Kula haunts you." Chumvi whispered. Vitani nodded.

**Your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone.**

*+-/_\-+*

Sarabi and Zira were watching the cubs. JJ and Nurisha were learning from Giza and Damu how to pounce properly (a good thing for the girls,) Kweli lied alongside Sarabi, snoozing, Zuri and Jasiri were playing with a butterfly, and Jua, Mwenzi, and Fahamu were playing hide and seek, of course, within Sarabi and Zira's sight.

"Sarabi?" Zira asked softly, not wanting to wake Kweli. Sarabi looked to Zira.

"Yes, Zira?" Sarabi asked.

"I can't help but feel that something's wrong with Vitani." Zira whispered. Sarabi nodded.

"She's scared. The lion that killed her mother for Kula is alive and threatening her lands and her children." Sarabi said with a sigh.

"It is scary, but there's something else. She's gained a little weight." Zira said. Sarabi's eyes widened, then became normal.

"Do you think she's pregnant?" Sarabi whispered.

"She might be scared if she is. Remember? Kula kidnapped her when Tama was pregnant." Zira said. Sarabi nodded, remembering the incident.

_Nala, Sarabi, Sarafina, Tojo, and Chumvi chased off the lionesses holding Simba and Tama down. _

"_Tama! Are you all right?" Tojo asked. _

"_Ashaki! Kula's going for Ashaki!" Tama said. _

"_And Kopa!" Simba said. _

"_On it!" Chumvi ran after the direction Kula went after the cubs, Sarafina following him. Tojo helped Tama stand. _

"_Oh, Tojo she's going after our baby!" Tama cried. _

"_Don't worry, Tama. Chum's got this. You trust your cousin." Tojo said. _

"_How's the baby?" Nala asked. _

"_The baby's fine. I'm worried about Ashaki," Tama looked down the acacia grove, "I'm going after them!" Tama started running but Sarabi stepped in front of her daughter. _

"_Tama, you're pregnant. You have to think about the baby!" Sarabi said. _

"_I'm thinking about both my babies!" Tama protested. _

"_Tam', I'll go. Just stay here." Tojo said, running through the acacia grove. _

"_Be careful!" Tama yelled. _

_Hours passed and the group of lions stayed in the same spot, Tama's heart running. Ashaki was out there, alone with a killer lioness. Finally, a brown lion, a dark gold lion, and a creamy lioness with a gold cub in her mouth appeared. Tama's heart stopped. _

"_They're back!" Nala called. Tama ran over to Tojo first._

"_Where's Ashaki?" Tama asked. Chumvi looked at his cousin with hurt reddish orange eyes. Tama looked at Chumvi and saw a light beige tuft of fur in his mouth. Tama's eyes filled with tears. _

"_No…" Tama whispered. Chumvi set the tuft of fur down and Tama sniffed at it, recognizing it at Ashaki's scent. She felt a tear run down her cheek as she held her head low. Sarabi nuzzled her daughter. _

"_Oh, Tama I'm so sorry…" Sarabi said, her own eyes full of tears._

Sarabi's eyes watered again and the beige lioness brushed them away with a paw.

"Those wounds just won't heal, just like Tama being gone." Sarabi whispered. Zira nodded.

"There's too much that time won't erase." Zira said softly.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time **

**Cannot erase**

*+-/_\-+*

Nuka and Kovu also were patrolling, but the southern border of the lands. The brothers laughed and talked, both trying to ease their unison tension. Then Nuka sighed.

"Zuri's been sick." Nuka said.

"How bad, bro?" Kovu asked, concerned for his niece.

"Not like ill, but her stomach's in knots. Rikala isn't sleeping, she's worried about Kiara." Nuka said.

"What's going on with Kiara?" Kovu asked.

"She and Myota have been fighting. Jua is a lot like Myota, quiet, polite, yet spirited, but Mwenzi is… well she isn't like Kiki." Nuka said.

"Whom is Mwenzi taking after?" Kovu asked.

"Myota thinks Mwenzi's taking more after Kula and Kenya, Kiara just says it's a phase." Nuka said.

"And Rikala isn't sleeping because Kiara's been her confidant?" Kovu asked. Nuka nodded.

"That and she has worried herself awake more than one night. Rikala feels Kula's presence lingering here. Just hanging over us after Kibuluu showed his ugly mug." Nuka said. Kovu frowned.

"I'm sorry about Riri. I mean, she's my sister through my dad, and even though I haven't gotten to know her…" Kovu said.

"Riri's just worried about how it's affecting Zuri. Zuri is saying that she's waking up from bad dreams. She describes them as she's running from a golden lion with blue eyes this lion won't stop chasing her, and she wakes up when he gets her." Nuka pursed his lips.

"Maybe you and your family should get the hell out of here for a week or two, go to the mountains, the River Pride, the Downwind Pride, anywhere but here." Kovu suggested.

"Someone needs to be here to wipe away Mom's tears, though. She won't let Kijani see her cry." Nuka said. Kovu sighed.

"We're all scared." Kovu said.

**When you cried I'd wipe away**

**All of your tears**

*+-/_\-+*

The cubs had started to calm down and flocked to Sarabi and Zira. Zuri settled in between her grandmother's paws with Fahamu. Zira saw the sadness in her granddaughter's bi-colored eyes.

"Zuri, what is it sweetheart?" Zira asked. Zuri's eyes filled with tears.

"Zuri?" Fahamu asked. Zuri began sobbing.

"Mama's not doing good." Zuri sobbed. Kweli, seeing the situation, grabbed Fahamu and started bathing Zira's son so Zira could comfort her granddaughter. JJ walked up to Zira as well, nuzzling her cousin.

"What's going on with your mom?" JJ asked. Zuri hiccupped.

"She won't sleep. She says it's bad dreams." Zuri whispered. Zira wiped away Zuri's tears.

"Come now, there is no need for tears in such beautiful of eyes." Zira said. Zuri looked up to her grandmother.

"Gramma, what do you do when you have bad dreams?" Zuri asked. Zira grimaced.

"I do the same that your mom does. I get up. I can't sleep. Usually Papa has to help me." Zira said. Sarabi saw Zira's painful expression and stepped in.

"Sometimes bad dreams are so bad that sleep is impossible." Sarabi said. JJ walked to her great-grandmother and curled into Sarabi's arms.

"What makes you have such bad dreams?" Zuri asked. Zira sighed.

"Let us tell you a story. A story about a bad lion that murdered Queen Tama, the mother of Vitani and Muujiza." Zira said softly.

"_She's still breathing. We need to get the family here, now." Vitani hitched a breath. Tojo nuzzled Vitani. _

"_Why's that?" Sarabi was at the mouth of the cave. Vitani trotted to her grandmother, seeing not only the main Royal Family, but the hunting party as well. _

"_Only the Royal Family inside, please." Vitani said. Sarabi, Simba, Nala, Kopa, Kiara, and Rikala entered the cave. Zira looked at Vitani. _

"_Is everything all right?" Zira asked. Vitani shook her head. _

"_I'll need to fill you in later." Vitani said, tears catching in her throat. Zira nuzzled the younger lioness. _

"_Fair enough. Go." Zira said. Vitani trotted back inside. Sarabi's tears were flowing freely, as were the rest of the family's. Vitani started sobbing. She leaned her head into her mother's neck again. _

"_Mommy, don't go!" Vitani burst. Her inner cub was begging for Tama to live. _

"_Oh, baby. I'm so sorry. I love you all." Tama whispered hoarsely. _

"_We love you too, sis." Simba said. Tama smiled a little. _

"_Dad…" Tama breathed her last breath. Vitani started sobbing. She started going into hysterics. _

"_Mom, come back!" Vitani sobbed. She tried leaning into Tama again, but Tojo pulled his daughter back. _

"_NO! I have to be with her! SHE ISN'T DEAD!" Vitani screamed. Tojo pulled his daughter into his chest, just holding her there despite her fighting. Vitani finally gave up and sobbed into her father's chest, shaking uncontrollably. Muujiza leaned into Tojo's mane, his face just tearstained. Rikala and Kiara cried into Nala, who in turn was leaning on Simba. Kopa comforted his grandmother while nursing his own tears as well. _

"_Mufasa, please, guide Tama's spirit. Watch over our daughter." Sarabi prayed. _

**When you scream I'd fight away **

**All of your fears. **

Sarabi took a deep breath, the pain of losing Tama still evident. JJ looked up to Sarabi with wide blue eyes. Sarabi smiled at her great-granddaughter.

"Our birth mother let this lion kill Vitani's mom?" Damu asked. Sarabi looked to Damu, amazed at the resemblance between Damu and Scar, but knowing he was Damu, not Scar.

"She had ordered it. Tama died soon after." Sarabi said sadly. Giza dropped his gaze, and Kweli stopped bathing Fahamu.

"How could she do that? Be _that _evil?" Kweli asked. Sarabi swallowed hard.

"She was raised wrong. The lion that came to be known as 'Scar' raised her. Scar wasn't always Scar, at one time, he was Taka, and the sweetest lion ever seen." Sarabi said.

"Taka was never Scar, and Scar was never Taka. Taka… was a gentle and kind soul, and wouldn't have tried to hurt Kula or make her hardened, but Scar did." Zira said.

"Scar sounds like a creep!" Nurisha said. Sarabi glanced to Nurisha.

"He was… always a little harsh as Scar. As Taka, he," Sarabi looked to Damu, "well, he was a lot like Damu, kind, gentle, loved his family." Sarabi said. Damu smiled.

"I'm glad to know I'm like Taka, and not Scar." Damu said. Sarabi smiled.

"Well, you are _Taka's _grandson, you Kweli, and Giza are his grandchildren." Zira said. Giza glanced up, electric blue eyes pained. Right then, Jua reached out and put her paw on Giza's.

**And I held your hand through**

**All of these years**

**And you still have all of me. **

Giza, surprised by the gesture, glanced at Jua. Jua smiled, her lime green eyes bright and happy.

"Thanks, Jua." Giza said. Jua nuzzled Giza's leg.

"No problem, Giza." Jua said.

"So, Kula was Scar's daughter?" Giza asked.

"Yes, one of his two daughters. The other daughter, Amani, she left some time ago to find her place in this world." Zira said.

"So not all the kids of Scar ended up bad." Kweli said.

"That's correct. Amani was the one to stand up to her sister and say 'we are one.'" Sarabi said.

"And we are one. I've seen the sisterly love from pridesister to pridesister, either from Outland heritage or Prideland." Damu said.

"Exactly. If it weren't for Kibuluu, all would be well." Zira said.

"Is that why we can't play by ourselves?" JJ asked. Sarabi glanced down at JJ, and her blue eyes held all the wonder that Tama's gold used to.

"It's only to protect you." Sarabi nuzzled JJ.

*+-/_\-+*

**You used to captivate me**

**By your resonating light**

**Now I'm bound by **

**The life you left behind**

Vitani and Chumvi got done with their rounds and Vitani wanted to be alone for a bit. She mentioned going to visit Rafiki, to which Chumvi didn't disagree, since Vitani was pregnant.

It also gave Vitani a chance to think about what she remembered about her mother. To think about the memories, the happy ones, never the bad, unless necessary.

_Ashaki was two months old. Her scruff hurt from her mother's jaws, and her mother just didn't understand. _

_She didn't want to see the crazy monkey. She wanted to stay home and play with Kopa. She felt herself being lowered to the ground. _

"_Ashaki, you have to behave. We're almost there, sweetie." Tama said to her daughter. _

"_Mommy! I don't want to see the cwazy monkey!" Ashaki said. Tama smiled and laughed. _

"_He's crazy, but think of it this way, baby, he made sure you were born." Tama said. Ashaki's eyes widened. _

"_Weally?" Ashaki asked. Tama nuzzled her daughter. _

"_Of course. Do you want to ride on my back the rest of the way?" Tama asked._

"_Yeah!" Ashaki said. _

And, of course, the bad memories kept Vitani sane, remembering that Tama wasn't perfect.

"_MOM!" Vitani yelled again. Tama still didn't respond to Vitani's cries. Vitani looked for a path down the side of the gorge, and found one, but it was steep. She made her way down the path and to her mother's side. She nuzzled Tama. _

"_Mom, please, wake up!" Vitani said. Tama didn't respond. Vitani felt tears meeting her eyes. _

"_How… how dare Kula come here? How dare…Kibuluu. Kibuluu, oh Mom, Kibuluu was once her mate before they fought and he left! Please wake up, I need you Mom. Now more than anything." Vitani begged Tama. Tama didn't respond. Vitani let out an ear-piercing roar. _

"_Help!" Vitani's echo went through the canyon, calling back to her. _

"_Somebody!" Vitani yelled. Her echo went unanswered. _

"_Anybody… please… help." Vitani started to sob. Tama groaned. Vitani gasped and turned to her mother. _

"_Mom!" Vitani said, nuzzling her mother. _

"_God damn it, my head…" Tama said. _

"_Mom, are you okay?" Vitani asked. Tama sat up and looked at Vitani. _

"_Ashaki?" Tama asked. _

"_Yes, it's me. But, remember? Kula renamed me Vitani, and you were calling me that." Vitani said. _

"_What? I was calling you by Vitani?" Tama asked. _

"_I've been home for a couple weeks." Vitani answered. _

_Tama blinked a couple times, sighing. _

"_What happened just now?" Tama asked. _

"_Kula came into the Pridelands, she pushed you off the edge of the gorge. You landed hard. Mom, I was worried you were dead." Vitani said. _

"_Kula was here, and you were?" Tama asked. _

"_What are you saying? Mom, I swear to Mufasa himself I had nothing to do with it!" Vitani said. _

And the worst thing was Tama only fully regained her memory in death, remembering Vitani was her daughter. Vitani's wounds were still deep.

She'd have nightmares for the months to come, thinking about Kula's harsh training. Then, Kibuluu's reappearance just two months earlier just about made Vitani drop dead from emotional overload.

The fact was, Vitani was haunted, and it was by Kibuluu's smug face and it chased away Vitani's sanity.

**Your face it haunts**

**My once pleasant dreams**

**Your voice it chased away **

**All the sanity in me**

Vitani chased away her bad thoughts and continued the path to Rafiki's tree. She had only one face in mind at this point, and it was that of her unborn cub. The cub, JJ, and Nurisha came first, the question of Vitani's sanity would come later.

"'Tani! Where ya goin'?" Simba called. Vitani turned to her uncle.

"Rafiki's. Wanna come?" Vitani asked. Simba trotted up next to his niece.

"Sure, what for?" Simba asked.

"Well, I'm pregnant and… I need to talk about Mom. My wounds, they still aren't healing." Vitani said. Simba nuzzled his niece.

"I think I'm just the lion to go with you, 'Tani. Let's go." Simba said, the golden lion leading the way.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time **

**Cannot erase**

*+-/_\-+*

Kali paced again. He had woken from a pleasurable nap to a very unpleasant wakening.

He had dreamt that Mpenzi stayed in the Moonlands, and they were raising their daughter together, and he had woke, and his tears began to flow. Whether Usafi was his true love or not, Mpenzi was a lioness he had grown fond of, and mourned her death.

"Daddy?" Kali turned to see Hafsa, his daughter, her purple eyes wide.

"Hafsa, what's wrong sweetheart?" Kali asked, pulling his daughter close.

"I had a bad dream." Hafsa said. Kali sighed.

"What about?" Kali asked.

"About Kibuluu…. Daddy I was so scared." Hafsa whispered. Kali saw the tears from his daughter's eyes plop onto the ground, and before the next tears fell, he wiped them away.

**When you cried I'd wipe away**

**All of your tears**

**When you scream I'd fight away **

**All of your fears. **

"Tell me, Hafsa." Kali said.

"He… he was hurting a brown-red lioness. He was hurting her, and she was crying. Her eyes, they were so scared. Daddy, why would Uncle Kib hurt a lioness?" Hafsa looked up to her father with wide eyes. Kali felt cold settle over his pelt. Did his daughter just have a very graphic dream like that?

"Uncle Kib won't hurt anyone that hasn't hurt anyone. He has no reason to." Kali said. Hafsa leaned into her father's leg.

"But the lioness… she hadn't done a thing. She was running away." Hafsa whispered, although her whisper was inaudible, therefore, it never landed on Kali's ears.

"Kibuluu won't ever hurt you. He loves you and Maji." Kali said, reassuring Hafsa. That still didn't help Hafsa but feel extremely scared.

Kibuluu walked in and saw the father-daughter scene between Kali and Hafsa. Kibuluu smiled at Hafsa.

"Well, there's the little silver rascal." Kibuluu said.

"She had a bad dream. I think I'm going to try to put her down for a nap." Kali said.

"Okay, after we must speak." Kibuluu said as Kali took Hafsa deeper into the cave. Kibuluu let his mind wander.

What would he do to Vitani for her murder of Kula?

*+-/_\-+*

**And I held your hand through**

**All of these years**

**And you still have all of me.**

Vitani and Simba came to the tree to see Rafiki was a little busy, but never busy enough for his "dwo favorite royals" as he referred to Vitani and Simba. Rafiki confirmed that Vitani's pregnancy was progressing well, leaving Vitani's fear down a bit.

Then the subject of Tama came up. Rafiki only sat and let Vitani and Simba speak. Simba spoke first, recounting their adventures in the jungle with Timon and Pumbaa, learning _Hakuna Matata_, them having their first cubs within days of each other, and of course, the birth of their grandchildren, which Tama never got to see.

Rafiki then turned to Vitani, who sighed.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself **

**That you're gone**

**But though you're still with me**

**I've been alone all along. **

"It's hard to tell myself that she's gone. I feel so alone sometimes. She was my mother and what I do remember about her was… during war. We never had conversation during peaceful times, she never got to be there to see me have my daughter," Vitani hiccupped a sob, "its so hard." Vitani started crying. Simba pulled his niece into a hug.

"I see. Unresolved feelings always hurt de worst. Especially when de family member wa' daken so violently from life and de murderer be alive." Rafiki said.

"It's hard for all of us, but Vitani barely had gotten to know her mother again when Tama was killed." Simba said as Vitani sobbed into her uncle's mane.

"I dink it be best do dell Vitani about her birth, maybe it will help." Rafiki said. Vitani glanced to the mandrill shaman, then to Simba.

"I think you're right," Simba looked to Vitani, "well, here goes. I wasn't there, but Nala was, and I heard every word from her." Simba smiled, making Vitani smile too.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time **

**Cannot erase**

"_Is it time for you to have your cub too?" Nala asked. _

"_Yep. Had a nightmare then my water broke." Tama said. _

"_That's no fun. But trust me, you'll be happier when you're cub's out." Nala said, licking her golden cub's head. _

"_Boy or girl?" Tama asked. _

"_A boy." Sarafina answered proudly. Tama smiled. _

"_My little nephew. What're you naming him?" Tama asked. _

"_If you don't mind… Kopa. I like that name." Nala smiled sheepishly. Tama smiled. _

"_You can use it. I don't mind." Another contraction overcame Tama and she groaned. Sarafina chuckled. _

"_Sarabi is on her way?" Sarafina asked. _

"_She is," Tama said as the contraction hit it's peak, "and I hope it's soon. I think this'll be a quick birth." _

"_Those are always fun." Sarafina said. _

"_Not for Mommy. Not for Mommy." Tama said. Sarafina and Nala laughed aloud. _

"_True." Nala said. _

_Sarabi and Tojo burst into the nursery. Sarabi walked to Tama's side and bumped heads with Tama. _

"_The contractions?" Sarabi asked. _

"_Not that far apart. It hurts." Tama said. Another contraction rolled over Tama and she groaned. _

"_I see. Tojo, you might want to leave." Sarabi announced. _

"_I'm not going to. I know it's tradition for the King not to see their Prince or Princess until after they're licked clean, but I want to see this." Tojo said proudly. _

"_In that case, help me with the contractions." Tama begged. Tojo lied down beside his mate. _

_A few contractions later, Tama birthed a beautiful girl cub. Tama licked her daughter clean. She looked at her cub with intrigue. Her baby had some features that belonged to her Grandma Uru, like dark eyeshades and a sharp nose. But besides that, her cub had her fur color and her hairtuft, and Tojo's pink nose. _

"_She's beautiful, Tama." Tojo said softly. _

"_She is. Hi, baby." Tama said. The cub opened its eyes and they were Tojo's electric blue. Tama gasped and smiled. _

"_She has my eyes." Tojo said, licking his cub. He bumped heads with Tama. They looked at their daughter together and Tama licked her. _

"_What should her name be?" Tojo asked. _

"_I don't know. All I know is she's the light of my life." Tama said. _

"_How about Ashaki?" Nala suggested. Tama smiled at her sister-in-law. _

"_Ashaki." Tama said licking her daughter's head. _

"_I like it." Tojo said. Sarabi smiled at her granddaughter. She looked at the cub curiously. _

"_She has some traits from Uru, that's for sure." Sarabi said._

"_I don't care. She's my baby and I'm protecting her." Tama said. _

"I remember, she told me when I was younger that she'd protect me even if it meant her own life," Vitani looked to Rafiki, "you don't think that Kibuluu would have come after me next and Mom tried to prevent that?" Vitani's eyes widened.

**When you cried I'd wipe away**

**All of your tears**

**When you scream I'd fight away **

**All of your fears.**

"I'm sure dat Tama dought it best do dry do keep you safe, especially because you were pregnant, and no matter de amnesia, she still wa' your mother, and she knew deep down." Rafiki said. Vitani dropped her gaze.

"Mom was there, during the fight with Kula." Vitani said. Simba and Rafiki looked to Vitani with awe.

"She was?" Simba asked.

"She was," A smile played at Vitani's lips, "she told me she'd always be with me." Vitani said. Rafiki smiled.

**And I held your hand through**

**All of these years**

**And you still have all of me.**

"Den you can contact her. If you wish, I can have you contact her drough your mind, 'Tani." Rafiki said. Vitani nodded.

"Do it. I need to talk to my mother." Vitani whispered. Rafiki nodded, crossing to Vitani and setting a hand on her head, Vitani closed her eyes.

"Dink about your mother. Dink about your memories with her." Rafiki's voice became far away. Vitani was transported into a night-blue place with gray clouds. She looked up and saw a light beige lioness.

"Mom?" Vitani asked. Tama turned around, her heart leaping.

"'Tani!" Tama called, running to her daughter. Vitani nuzzled Tama, and the mother and daughter didn't want to separate.

"What are you doing here?" Tama asked.

"I needed to talk to you. Kibuluu's alive." Vitani said. Tama nodded.

"I know. And I know of your fight. Vitani, listen to me, you can protect _all _of your children. Kibuluu isn't a cub-napper. He has a cub of his own, why take one of yours?" Tama asked. Vitani nodded.

"I miss you, Mom." Vitani said, tears in her eyes. Tama nuzzled her daughter.

"I'm always with you. I'll be your heart." Tears filled Tama's golden eyes. Vitani smiled.

"I know. It's just hard not to talk to you." Vitani said. Tama smiled.

"You can always talk to me. I'll always guide you." Tama's voice became far-off. Vitani opened her eyes and sniffled.

"'Tani?" Simba asked.

"I'll be okay," Vitani nodded, assuring herself, "I'll be okay, so will my family. We just have to prepare for war again." Vitani said.

**A/N: *sniffles* damn memories anyway, make me cry… plus add the song (Evanescence-My Immortal) and I'm having a hard time writing this. So anyway, I'm going to go blow my nose, fix my makeup, and think happy thoughts. Review and stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Disaster Strikes

**Whoa it's fandoms: I'm sorry I made you cry! If it helps, I cried too, dear. Enjoy the chapter.**

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: Vitani has been through much tragedy, hasn't she? Hmmm… maybe 'Tani and Kovu will have a little boy. It would be awfully parallel to Tama's birth order as well… even though parallels are good in writing… although it won't be _exactly _the same, because… well I can't reveal too much without plot revelation, I apologize :) enjoy the chapter.**

**TRON0602: I figured since I used "My Immortal" that I would use some memories. I had a memory chapter last story too, and as I said to CSIMentalistTLK Lover… parallels are good as long as there are differences. And yes, Kali and Hafsa had a beautiful scene :) Seems our little Hafsa might have some precognitive abilities, eh? Anyway, enjoy the chapter… Maji's coming into the picture!**

The weeks passed. Vitani had kept it secret she was pregnant until she could no more, and admitted to her pride another heir was on the way for the Pridelands. Joy did spread a bit. A little life was exactly what the Pridelands needed to bring joy.

JJ grew into a sleek, beautiful eleven-month-old. A hairtuft like her mother's was developing on her smooth head, and freckles had come into her cheeks the month before. Nurisha, too, grew well. Her white coat seemed to brighten with each passing day.

Vitani, Tojo, and Moyo all noticed how JJ was coming to be closer to Amri, and how Nurisha was flirting a touch with Damu. Kovu, on the other hand, tried to pry his daughters from the young males' paws, which always brought a smile to anyone's face when Kovu became overprotective.

And today was important. The first Princess of another land was to show and meet Muujiza. From what Vitani understood, it was Amalia, the daughter of King Shujaa and Queen Amani of the River Pride, being escorted by her half-brother, Kengee. The best things about the relations with the River Pride were that Amani was Scar's younger child, and that made the Pridelands Royals family. Amalia was Amani's daughter, but from what Vitani understood about Kengee was that he was only Shujaa's due to his old Queen, Nusu, dying in childbirth with his son.

Kengee had also abdicated the throne, wishing to not be King, meaning Amalia needed a consort. So Vitani and Tojo were waiting at the western border for the Prince and Princess to arrive. The father and daughter were surprised when they first saw Amalia. Amalia and Amani looked near identical, but the differences were that Amalia had dark blue eyes whereas her mother had bright green, and a sleeker form than her very Pridelander-built mother, and a hairtuft. It wasn't quite as thick as Vitani's, but it made her scruffy and pretty.

Kengee, however, was like a sunbeam next to his younger half-sister. He was a true gold color, with a dark blond mane and bright orange eyes. Vitani and Tojo both smiled when the foreign royals approached them.

"Hello." Amalia smiled. Vitani smiled back, noticing that Amalia was young. About a year old, making her a couple years younger than Muujiza.

"How do you do, Amalia? How does your mother fare?" Vitani asked. Amalia chuckled.

"Mom's fine, she sends her best." Amalia said.

"I'm glad. Let us go on in, Amalia. Vitani and Kengee need to discuss sleeping arrangements for now." Tojo said, nudging Amalia on. Amalia followed Tojo, and the pair left Vitani and Kengee alone. Vitani turned to the Prince of the River Pride.

"I have heard legends of the Savior Queen, Tama. To meet her daughter is an honor." Kengee bowed his head. Vitani used her nose to lift his head.

"I have no need for anyone to bow to me, Kengee. We are both Royal, therefore, I believe no bowing is in order." Vitani said. Kengee laughed.

"I'm glad. Most of the other prides we have met with their Kings and Queens expect to be bowed to." Kengee said.

"I see them as… stuck up, for lack of a more _proper_ phrase." Vitani smiled. Kengee sighed.

"Okay, I'm starting to feel more comfortable." Kengee said. Vitani laughed.

"Let's try again. I'm Vitani." Vitani said. Kengee chuckled.

"I'm Kengee, nice to meet you." Kengee said. Vitani smiled broadly.

"So, sleeping arrangements… we have a cave a little ways away from Pride Rock." Vitani said.

"I believe it should suit my sister and myself just fine… unless she and your brother hit it off well then I suppose I am sleeping outside." Kengee laughed. Vitani laughed.

"In that case, you are to stay in the main den." Vitani said. Kengee faux-sighed.

"Thank the Kings!" Kengee said. The peach-beige lioness began to walk.

"Care to walk with me back to Pride Rock, Kengee?" Vitani asked. Kengee nodded.

"Of course." Kengee said.

*+-/_\-+*

Meanwhile, Kovu was with Kiara and Mwenzi. The mahogany lion enjoyed having a day off from rounds, and he had found himself with his sister-in-law and niece, watching as the cream-white Mwenzi chased a butterfly.

"She's pretty focused, isn't she?" Kovu asked.

"She is. She'll make a fine hunter one day." Kiara said.

"Most likely to the prowess of her mother." Kovu said. Kiara laughed aloud.

"She'll be better than that. I wonder if she gets it from Myota's side of the family." Kiara said.

"Well, yeah, Mom taught us all to be good hunters." Kovu said.

"I mean his birth family. We never discuss it. I mean, it seems like it is taboo. Myota and Nurisha do look similar and I can't help but wonder if he and Nurisha come from the same blood pool." Kiara said. Kovu's eyebrows rose, and then lowered. The dusky gold lioness had a point about his adoptive brother and his adoptive daughter.

"No matter what, we are Nuri and 'Ota's family, we've been with them. Kiara, you're adopted, too." Kovu said.

"I get your point Kovu, but what if there is something that will pass through Nuri and Myota to their children?" Kiara asked. Kovu lowered his emerald eyes, his emotions running.

"You think Myota is Scar's son, don't you? It's his eyes you can't get past?" Kovu asked. Kiara sighed.

"Mwenzi does take a few traits from the… crazier side of Scar. Myota is white, too, but... his eyes are that lime green." Kiara said.

"Mwenzi… acts like Scar?" Kovu asked.

"From the horror stories Nala has told me… Scar had a few things wrong. He snapped at some point. It was because of my mother, too," Kiara added before Kovu could say anything, "and Amani's mother, Bianca. Both Kenya and Bianca pushed Taka to Scar."

"From what I heard, it wasn't that. It was the scar he had received from Aisha and Kenya's mother, Hatima." Kovu said. Kiara sighed.

"Still from my family. I feel uncomfortable around Myota since I realized Mwenzi's turning into a little Scar." Kiara said.

"You shouldn't feel like that. Myota's your mate." Kovu said.

"In a lot of ways, he's perfect, but… Kovu, I…" Kiara shook her head and looked forward.

"Kiara?" Kovu asked.

"I still love you. You should have been the father of my children I feel, even if you had stayed with Vitani in the end, I wouldn't have cared as long as we had shared a child." Kiara whispered, her face stoic.

"Kiara, I was meant to be with Vitani. Tama and my mother arranged for me to be Vitani's Prince Consort, and Vitani has made me King, deferred to me because we love each other." Kovu said.

"You went back to her after everything. Kovu, please explain this to me, had she not come back, would you have loved me like you love her?" Kiara asked, her ruby eyes glistening with tears. Kovu took a moment, and sighed heavily.

"I still would have stayed with you unless Myota had fallen for you." Kovu whispered. Kiara smiled a bit.

"The way it was supposed to be." Kiara said softly. Kovu gazed upon Kiara, confused he bit his lip, and he couldn't deny it.

He still felt for Kiara.

And he was married to Vitani.

*+-/_\-+*

An orange-brown lion appeared in the den, glancing to Kali. He smiled.

"So you are the one she chose to love." He said, his voice like cool silk. Kali woke and glanced to the lion, seeing scars littering his body, and a black mane adorning his head.

His bright emerald eyes made Kali's breath hitch. His eyes were exactly like Mpenzi's son's.

"Who… are you?" Kali asked. The lion smiled happily.

"My name is Takali, the son of Ahadi and Uru. You were the mate to the one who bore me my final son." Takali said. Kali growled.

"_You raped Mpenzi?!_" Kali demanded.

"Calm yourself. That was… another side of me. One who lusted for power, for adoration. For heirs. I lost it in a blaze of fire and teeth, and in my final moments, I realized what was right. Enough of me, what of you?" Takali asked, sitting down.

"I…" Kali was shocked, he was speaking to his deceased mate's rapist, but he seemed to be so calm… collected, even. Kali could give him no less.

"I was Mpenzi's mate, the father of her last child. I had no chance to be with her before her death at the paws of the Tyrant Queen, Vitani." Kali said. Takali chucked and rolled his eyes while shaking his head.

"What?" Kali asked.

"My great-niece would do no such thing. She is a harmless soul, and harbored no ill will towards your Mpenzi, and had no lust to have a white heir. Maybe you should look inside yourself, and see into Kibuluu's soul." Takali said as he disappeared.

Kali woke with a start, the orange-brown lion's words haunting him. Had he really spoken with the dead?

*+-/_\-+*

Libya and Kweli had taken JJ, Nurisha, Jasiri, and Jua for a walk after Sarabi had needed a bit of a hand off, so Libya and Kweli were only too happy to accept taking the four cubs they had for a walk. Nurisha, Jasiri, and Jua, all being similarly aged, were having more fun than JJ though, Amri had been ill for a while, and he was the only similarly-aged cub around for JJ.

Meaning the Crown Princess was, simply put, bored as hell with the cub games that the other three were playing.

"JJ." Libya crooned her great-granddaughter's name. JJ smiled and was glad for a distraction from the younger cubs. The young blond-beige female walked up to her great-grandmother and her aunt, her developing hairtuft bouncing a bit. Kweli found herself smiling at her niece.

"Yeah, Grammy?" JJ asked. Libya smiled.

"You're almost a year old. How do you feel?" Libya asked. JJ shrugged.

"No different. I'm bigger and Mom's been giving me hunting lessons, but I don't feel different." JJ said. Kweli, now thirteen months old, chuckled.

"Life must be great being eleven months old. Especially not having to worry about the first hunt in five month's time." Kweli smiled. JJ looked to her dark golden aunt.

"Jay, Kweli has a point. You should worry a bit about the first hunt. It'll be you with a like-aged group hunting _solo_, the Rite of Passage for all young lionesses." Libya said. JJ glanced to her great-grandmother.

"But… but…" JJ said.

"Grammy has a point, too, Jay. You could be bumped up to have your first hunt at sixteen months old instead of a year and a half old." Kweli said with a nod. JJ backed a bit, lowering her head.

"Oh… I guess I should pay attention." JJ said. Libya chuckled.

"No need to fret, dear one. You'll do fine. Your mother is a fine huntress. Your grandmother was a fine huntress, and well…" Libya trailed off. JJ's ears picked up.

"What? Well what, Grammy?" JJ asked. Kweli smiled.

"Grammy was the first huntress to bring back a kill during her Rite." Kweli said. JJ seemed awe-struck as she looked to Libya.

"Not to mention that Gran Sarabi also is a good hunter. You'll be just fine." Libya said.

The group continued to walk along. JJ decided to slow down to keep an eye on the cubs when a rustle in the bush distracted her. She told the younger cubs to continue while she stepped up to the bush and nuzzled it. Her reddish-pink nose met a black nose, and her sky blue eyes met emerald green orbs.

It was a boy cub, no older than Nurisha, but younger than JJ. JJ was surprised when he backed away, looking meek. His coat was the blackest of black, and he had a hairtuft the same shade. JJ smiled.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you." JJ said. The cub smiled.

"I'm not a baby, you know! I'm the Great Maji!" the cub said. JJ smiled.

"I know you're just the age of my little sister." JJ said.

"Who are you, Pridelander?" Maji asked. JJ laughed.

"I'm Princess Jolina." JJ said. Maji's emerald eyes widened, and then became normal.

"Oh. The Princess. Nice to meet ya." Maji said, a shy smile on the black cub's face.

"Nice to meet you too, Maji." JJ smiled.

"Wanna play?" Maji asked. JJ laughed.

"Sure. What can it hurt to play away from adults once in awhile?" JJ asked as Maji tagged her.

"You're it! Catch me if you can!" Maji said. JJ smiled and chased the black cub, a smile on her face.

*+-/_\-+*

Kibuluu had lost Maji, whom he was supposed to be babysitting, _again_. Kibuluu loved Maji, he was a little wildfire, but he was also had to keep track of.

The dusky gold lion followed Maji's trail to the northern border of the Moonlands, and saw the black cub playing with the blond-beige Princess of the Pridelands. Kibuluu smiled.

_Perfect…I can bring back Maji and kill the brat at the same time. _Kibuluu thought as his bright blue eyes met with the Princess's. The Princess seemed to recognize him.

And gasped. The Princess quickly stepped in front of Maji, mirroring the creamy-gold lioness's move from months before to protect the cub with her.

_A good soul… too bad those all die. _Kibuluu thought.

*+-/_\-+*

Libya and Kweli stopped for a drink and realized that JJ was gone. She had to have wandered off.

"C'mon, we have to find her!" Libya said. Kweli nodded, staying with Jasiri, Nurisha, and Jua as she ran behind her grandmother.

Libya ran ahead, her fast legs carrying her over much ground when she saw Kibuluu near JJ and a black cub. Libya roared, running right into the dusky gold lion, ramming him with her own body to throw him off of JJ's sight. Kweli nuzzled her niece.

"Are you all right? What about your friend?" Kweli asked.

"We're fine," JJ looked to Maji, "Right?" Maji nodded.

"That's my Uncle Kibuluu." Maji whispered into JJ's ear. JJ closed her eyes.

"Run along home, Maji, you don't need to see this." JJ said. Maji looked up to JJ.

"But…" Maji said.

"Go, he'll be fine." JJ whispered. Maji nodded, his emerald eyes wide as he turned and ran southwards.

"He comes from the south?" Kweli asked.

"He looked like he needed a friend." JJ said as she watched Libya struggle against Kibuluu. Kweli roared herself, jumping into the fray and smacking in Kibuluu's direction, her claw ripping into his ear and tearing half of it away. The dusky gold lion roared at the dark gold young lioness, which made Kweli shrink away. Libya growled and jumped onto Kibuluu's back, distracting him.

"Stay away from my family!" Libya roared. Kibuluu turned his head and grabbed Libya's scruff, throwing the old lioness to the ground. JJ and Nurisha both gasped.

"Grammy!" Nurisha and JJ yelled in unison.

"Run! Run! Go! Don't worry about me! Kweli, you too!" Libya ordered.

"Gramma…" Kweli said.

"_Now! _Go get help!" Libya said. Kweli's crimson eyes saddened, but the dark gold lioness nodded as she turned to the cubs and made them run in the opposite direction. Libya looked into Kibuluu's bright blue eyes.

"What valiant efforts. I believe I should know who you are…" Kibuluu said.

"All you need to know is I am Tojo's mother." Libya spat in Kibuluu's face and raised a paw, her claw digging a bloody wound across Kibuluu's nose bridge. The lion roared, lowering his jaw to Libya's throat. Libya didn't struggle as Kibuluu held her down.

Blood came from Libya's neck.

_I love you, my family… Protect them, Kweli. Protect them like I have tried to. _Libya thought as her life was snuffed out completely.

*+-/_\-+*

Kweli kept running until she ran headfirst into Simba and Chumvi. Kweli was sobbing.

"Whoa, where's the fire, kiddo?" Simba asked the dark golden lioness. Kweli sobbed.

"Grandma… Kibuluu…. Oh my God, Simba he's going to kill Grandma Libya!" Kweli cried. Chumvi and Simba looked to each other.

"Kweli, get the cubs back to Pride Rock and send Tojo, sweetheart. I know this is hard, but…" Chumvi said.

"I'll go! Please, help Gramma!" Kweli begged. Simba and Chumvi nodded, both lions running from where Kweli came. Kweli took a moment to sniffle. JJ walked up to Kweli and nuzzled her aunt, tears in her eyes too. Nurisha also stepped up next to her sister and aunt, nuzzling them both in sadness.

Then the group continued on.

*+-/_\-+*

Vitani had just returned to Pride Rock when she saw Kweli running at a breakneck pace, a group of cubs behind her. Vitani was able to stop her sister, and saw tearstains on the dark golden lioness's cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Vitani asked, her heart pounding.

"Gramma… Kibuluu came back and…" Kweli ended on a hard sob. JJ and Nurisha ran for their mother's arms, seeking comfort while Jasiri and Jua placed themselves with Kweli, unsure of how to feel. Vitani nodded, and let out an earsplitting roar, summoning every lion or lioness around. Tojo was the first to appear, Damu and Giza at his side.

"What is it?" Tojo asked.

"Its Gramma Lib. Kibuluu attacked the group on the border from what I understand." Vitani said softly, her eyes filling with tears as she nuzzled her babies. Tojo's eyes filled, but he shook it off.

"I'll go. Kids," He looked from Vitani to Kweli then to Damu and Giza, "stay here." Tojo said.

"Dad…" Vitani said. Tojo's electric blue eyes looked directly into Vitani's, fatherly protection blazing.

"You may be Queen, Ashaki," Tojo used Vitani's birth name to show he was still order-giver to a point with her, "but I'm your father. You already saw your mother bleed to death. You don't need to see your grandmother do it too." Tojo said sternly has he walked away. Surprised, Vitani just sat, feeling tears build in her throat.

"Vitani?" Kengee asked. Vitani had forgotten the golden lion was there and turned to him.

"Yes, Kengee?" Vitani asked.

"Are you all right?" Kengee walked up alongside the blue-eyed Queen, his orange eyes concerned.

"No," Vitani whispered, nuzzling her daughters again, "my family and I will have to deal with another loss. We won't be okay for a long time." Tears spilled over Vitani's dark eyelids.

*+-/_\-+*

Dusk fell over the Pridelands. Tojo, Simba, and Chumvi returned, a pale cream body on Chumvi's back. All three lions had tearstains on their cheeks. Kweli hiccupped upon seeing Libya's body. Vitani pulled JJ and Nurisha back away from the scene, leaving her cubs with a pridesister as she trotted up to Libya alongside Kweli, Damu, Giza, and Muujiza. Vitani gasped upon seeing two puncture wounds on the underside of Libya's throat, but prayed a bit of relief.

"She didn't suffer." Vitani said softly. The Queen started to cry, and Muujiza pulled his sister close, tears in his eyes as well as the children of Tama sobbed together. Kweli, Damu, and Giza all leaned on each other, soft sobs emanating from their throats. Tojo took turns nuzzling his children.

"We have to look on the plus side, she didn't suffer. Kibuluu took that bit of mercy." Simba said as Nala appeared and licked the tearstains from his cheeks. Chumvi shuddered a sigh and started to cry. Aisha walked up and nuzzled her only son.

"I know, Chumvi. I know you loved Libya like a mother too." The ocher-colored lioness said as she held her son close. Chumvi nodded.

"She helped me out after Scar chased me off." Chumvi whispered. Zira, Sarabi, and Sarafina appeared.

"She's with Radi now." Sarafina said softly.

"And she will always watch over us." Zira said. Sarabi sobbed, making Vitani turn to her other grandmother and pull her into a tight hug. Vitani didn't notice when her two daughters came over and nuzzled Libya.

"Bye, Grammy." JJ whispered. Nurisha let out a heart-wrenching sob, and JJ pulled her sister into a hug, sobbing herself. Vitani and Sarabi made their way to the two young ones, both lionesses nuzzling each girl. Kovu walked up to Vitani.

"I'm so sorry." Kovu whispered as he pulled his mate into a hug. 'Tani began sobbing into Kovu's mane. Vitani took a deep breath.

"I think it's only fair… but if we have another girl…" Vitani said softly. Kovu nodded.

"Libya it will be should the cub be a girl." Kovu said. Vitani smiled through her sadness.

"Thank you. I love you so much." Vitani said. Kovu gave a sad smile back.

"I love you too." Kovu said.

**A/N: RIP Libya.**

**Vitani: She will be missed, right SweetChin? **

**Me: *nods* she will be very missed. *sniffles.***

**Tojo: *appears and pulls me and Tani into a hug* **

**Muujiza: Damn Kibuluu to hell… Anyway, we're going to regroup. Review and stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: It is Time

**Hunter305414: I know, I did it spontaneously. Since I did that one-shot on Libya, I figured it would be time soon… :( It should get slightly better, but we might be plunged right back into the dark. And yes, Kibuluu deserves a horrible, fiery death. Or be pelted with legos. Maybe I'll throw my lovely bunch of coconuts at him. Whatever works. Enjoy the chapter**

**Whoa it's Fandoms: We'll check on Zuri and Fahamu soon, no worries :) And I have to kill characters sometimes, you know. Have to make one cast slightly smaller to add new additions? Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

**TRON0602: Yes, he did, a very cute scene turned violent. He luckily didn't see the violence. Your welcome, Maji. Enjoy the chapter**

**RusherWolf: Thank you, and I am now updating, so please enjoy the chapter.**

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: Kali may be seeing the light, and Scar's the one who showed a preview? What is this witchcraft? Lol, enjoy the chapter. **

It had been a week since Libya's death. Amalia still remained at Pride Rock, but found herself unable to mingle with Muujiza because of his grief made him stay near his family. The Princess of the River Pride actually begun to wonder if Muujiza was even interested.

That day, Amalia practiced her pouncing and hunting skills with another pridesister to be ready for her own Rite of Passage at the River Pride. Halfway through the lesson, the Golden Prince of the Pridelands appeared, his bi-colored orbs catching Amalia's dark blue eyes. The pridesister smiled.

"Go on! He's the reason you're here, Amalia." The pridesister said. Amalia smiled at the lioness and trotted up to Muujiza. Muujiza smiled courteously.

"Well… we haven't been properly introduced, have we?" Muujiza asked. Amalia shook her head.

"Well, of course not. I'm Amalia." Amalia said. Muujiza's smile became true.

"I'm Muujiza. Care to… go for a walk?" Muujiza asked. Amalia smiled and nodded. Muujiza sighed and started to walk, Amalia catching up with the older lion.

"I apologize for this taking so long, Amalia. It's just hard with my grandmother's passing." Muujiza said.

"It's okay. I understand. My dad lost his mom awhile back and… well she didn't like me so much but…" Amalia shrugged.

"We learned from my younger sister that she was protecting my niece. Proud and true to the end, my grandmother was." Muujiza sighed.

"She loved her family. I would have done the same for my grandchildren were I grandmother." Amalia said. Muujiza gave her a hard glance.

"You're far too young for that." Muujiza said.

"I may be a year old, but…" Amalia shook her head, "you know what? Nevermind, can we try to enjoy ourselves?" Amalia asked. Muujiza smiled.

"Please, let us try." Muujiza said.

*+-/_\-+*

Vitani was lying in Pride Rock with JJ and Nurisha lying beside her, keeping her daughters as close as possible the past week without smothering them. Vitani felt like if she let her girls go, she'd lose sight of them and lose them forever.

She wouldn't allow that. No one would touch her children. Not a soul.

"'Tani?" Rikala came to the entrance, Zuri and Fahamu at her side.

"Oh, hey Rikala. How are you?" Vitani asked.

"I was going to ask if maybe Nurisha or JJ wanted to go for a walk to the northern border." Rikala said. Vitani looked to her daughters. JJ curled closer to her mother, while Nurisha didn't move. Vitani smiled at her adoptive child.

"Nurisha, do you want to go?" Vitani asked.

"Please, Mom? I'm feeling cooped up." Nurisha said. Vitani nodded.

"Do as Rikala says. Stay in her sight." Vitani said. Nurisha smiled and nuzzled Vitani, running to Zuri, who was Nurisha's best friend. Zuri jabbed Nurisha in the shoulder.

"Ready to run?" Zuri asked.

"You know it!" Nurisha said. Fahamu laughed at his female counterparts.

"You know I'm the fastest of the fast!" Fahamu said.

"Are not!" Nurisha said.

"Are too!" Fahamu argued. Rikala laughed at the cubs.

"Calm now, we haven't left," Rikala's ruby eyes focused on Vitani, "you'll be okay alone?" Rikala asked. Vitani nodded.

"You know I'm due any second. I'm better if I stay here." Vitani smiled. Rikala gave her friend a nuzzle.

"I'm always here, Vitani. We're still friends." Rikala said as she left with Zuri, Nurisha, and Fahamu. JJ looked up, her eyes worn and worried.

"Jay? Sweetheart, what is it?" Vitani asked. JJ closed her eyes and leaned against her mother again.

"I feel like I caused Grammy's death." JJ said. Vitani nuzzled her daughter and held her closer.

"I know you do. I felt that way about when my mom died. But the fact is, JJ," Vitani paused, looking her daughter in the eye, "you did nothing wrong. Kweli told me you were looking out for a runaway cub. There is nothing wrong with that at all. It makes me proud of you." Vitani said. JJ's eyes filled with tears.

"Really?" JJ asked. Vitani nodded.

"Of course, I love you so much, Jolina." Vitani said. JJ smiled and nuzzled against her mother's side, then JJ got up sharply. Vitani laughed.

"Did the cub kick you?" Vitani asked. JJ glared at her mother's side.

"Feisty, isn't he?" JJ asked.

"Or she." Vitani said.

"I think it's a boy." JJ said. Vitani cocked her head.

"Why's that?" Vitani asked.

"Well… I'd like to have a baby brother. I love Nurisha, I do… but there's a little rivalry there so… I want a brother." JJ said. Vitani smiled.

"I understand that." Vitani felt the cub kick her sharply in the ribs and she whooshed out a breath. JJ had a look of concern on her face.

"What's wrong?" JJ asked.

"Just a kick to the ribs. Nothing too bad." Another sharp kick made Vitani hiss.

"Mom?" JJ asked. Vitani shook her head.

"It's nothing sweetheart." Then Vitani's water broke. The Queen's eyes widened and JJ stood up, making sure none of the amniotic fluid had gotten on her.

"You're in labor!" JJ said. Vitani grimaced as a contraction hit.

"Yes, is Zazu still around?" Vitani asked, an eye closed. JJ shook her head.

"He went home. Binti's been sick." JJ said. Vitani cursed under her breath.

"The lionesses went hunting, and everyone else is gone…. Sweetie, you're going to have to help me." Vitani said. JJ's eyes widened.

"Mom, I can't…" JJ began. Vitani looked into her daughter's eyes.

"You can. I know you can. Help me into the nursery cave." Vitani tried standing, but a sharp contraction told her she was staying right where she was.

"Mom?" JJ asked.

"Looks like it's a quick birth. JJ, do a me a favor, you're going to have to be back and tell me how I'm doing." Vitani said.

"What do I do?" JJ asked.

"Just catch the cub when it comes out, okay? And let me know how it's going, that's all I ask." Vitani said. JJ nodded, her blue eyes scared.

"I'm scared." JJ said. Vitani's electric blue eyes softened.

"You can do it. Turn that fear into strength." Vitani said. JJ sighed slowly and assumed her position.

*+-/_\-+*

Kovu was out on patrol with Myota when Kiara walked up to the males with Jua and Mwenzi in tow. Myota nuzzled his mate and Kiara smiled. Kovu saw the smile was faked, and his heart felt torn. The mahogany lion thought about his pregnant mate, his daughters, and forced Kiara's revealed affections out of his mind.

"Hey, Kiki." Myota said, a true smile on his face. Kovu felt bad. Myota was his brother, well adopted, but still his brother, and Kiara was in love with Kovu.

"Hey, 'Ota. How's patrolling?" Kiara asked.

"It's going fine." Kovu said, hiding his emotions, his fear. He forced a smile on his face. Kiara smiled back.

"I'm glad," Kiara turned back to her mate, "Myota, Zira was looking for you. She wanted to talk to you." Kiara said. Myota looked taken aback.

"Oh, um… I wonder what's going on with Mom?" Myota looked to Kovu. Kovu shrugged.

"She might just want to see you, bro." Kovu said. Myota laughed.

"Probably." Myota said. Kiara laughed herself.

"If you want, you can take the girls. They miss their father." Kiara said as Jua walked up to her father and nuzzled his leg. Mwenzi, however, did nothing. Myota smiled.

"I'll take the girls. Can you finish out the patrol with Kovu?" Myota asked. Kiara nodded.

"No problem! Go see your mom." Kiara nuzzled Myota. Myota smiled and nudged his daughters along ahead of him. Kovu waited until Myota was out of earshot then he glared at the dusky gold lioness.

"Mom really doesn't want to see him." Kovu growled.

"Kovu, relax. I wanted to talk to you. Is that a sin?" Kiara asked.

"You told me last week you loved me, Kiara. I have a pregnant mate and two daughters. I love my family, you need to back off." Kovu said.

"Kovu, I can't! I can't be away from you. Vitani stole you from me, I know she did. You stayed with her out of duty, you told me that if she hadn't shown her face you would have stayed with me." Kiara retorted. Kovu got into Kiara's face and growled.

"You gave me a scar. You decided to throw a river in my otherwise clear path. I am the King here, if I am caught with you…" Kovu growled. Kiara growled back.

"Fine then! If you don't want to be near me, then I guess we never were!" Kiara snapped. Kovu shook out his mane and rolled his eyes.

"You're acting like a selfish brat. Get over yourself, or I will be forced to report to Vitani." Kovu said evenly.

"Vitani this! Vitani that! Is that all you care about is _her_?!" Kiara hissed.

"Why shouldn't I? She's my mate. I love her." Kovu said.

"But you love me, too." Kiara pointed out. Kovu rolled his eyes again.

"Stop. Just stop it." Kovu said. Kiara lowered her eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry. But Kovu… I do want you." Kiara whispered. Kovu closed his eyes.

"I want you too." Kovu whispered. Kiara looked at Kovu.

"Please. Just once." Kiara begged softly. Kovu's dark emerald eyes met Kiara's ruby orbs. The King sighed and swallowed hard. His stomach was pulsing. How could he do this?

But he had to keep Kiara quiet. He had to, for his wife, his brother, his nieces, his daughters…and his pride. Kovu licked Kiara's cheek. Kiara smiled.

"I knew you wouldn't deny it." Kiara said so softly that Kovu didn't hear her. Kovu found his instincts setting in as he placed himself atop Kiara, but his emotion was regret for what he was about to do.

*+-/_\-+*

Vitani moaned in pain as another contraction rolled through her body. JJ was still scared, but not near as much.

"How is it going back there?" Vitani asked JJ. JJ smiled.

"The baby's almost out! One more good push, Mom!" JJ said. Vitani smiled at her daughter before the smile turned to a grimace as Vitani used the contraction to push. JJ quickly caught the cub as it came out of Vitani's birth canal. The eleven month old quickly set the cub between her mother's legs. Vitani licked the cub clean, revealing a creamy brown pelt with underfur like Vitani's, dark brown eyeshades, and a dark pink sharp nose. Vitani smiled when the cub took its first breath in a loud, wanting cry. JJ smiled at her newborn sibling.

"Wow…" JJ said. Vitani nuzzled JJ.

"You did great, Jay," Vitani said, glancing to the child in her arms, finding it male, "as did you, little man."

"It's a boy?" JJ asked. Vitani nodded and smiled.

"You and Nurisha have a baby brother." Vitani said. JJ nearly bounced in happiness.

"Oh Mom! I can't believe it! It's a boy!" JJ said. Vitani licked her son's head.

"What should we name him?" Vitani asked. JJ lowered her nose to her little brother, and the boy opened his eyes, revealing thin electric blue rims. JJ gasped. Vitani glanced to her daughter in near panic, but JJ smiled.

"His eyes… they're like yours, Mom." JJ said. Vitani smiled.

"Beautiful little boy…" Vitani whispered. JJ let her little brother bat her nose gently.

"Chaka." JJ said. Vitani looked to JJ.

"Chaka?" Vitani asked. JJ nodded.

"His name. I think his name should be Chaka." JJ said. Vitani smiled and nuzzled her daughter.

"I love it." Vitani said. The Queen looked to her son. Chaka. It fit him well.

"Should we just wait until the others come back?" JJ asked. Vitani smiled and nodded.

"It will be a pleasant surprise, won't it?" Vitani asked. JJ smiled and glanced at her little brother. The eleven-month-old made a mental promise to her brother.

_Nothing will happen to you, Chaka. I'll protect you. _JJ thought.

_*+-/_\-+*_

Sarabi and Nala lead the hunting party back at sunset, the males returned from patrolling, and the babysitters returned with the cubs for the evening meal. No one saw JJ or Vitani and panic immediately set into Tojo's heart as the older male went deeper into the cave to find his daughter and granddaughter.

"Vitani? Jay?" Tojo called. JJ came out of the shadows, a smile on her face.

"We're fine, Papa." JJ said. Tojo looked to his granddaughter when Vitani came from the shadows, Chaka in her jowls. Tojo smiled.

"Oh…" Tojo said. Vitani smiled with Chaka still in her mouth. The Queen set her son down.

"It's a boy, Dad." Vitani said with a broad smile.

"You should rest now, Tani. I'll go get Kovu and bring him back here to see you." Tojo said. Vitani smiled, lying down and bringing Chaka to her side.

"Jay? Can you bring your mom some zebra?" Tojo asked. JJ nodded emphatically.

"Of course!" JJ ran to the cave opening. Vitani smiled at Tojo.

"She helped me give birth." Vitani said. Tojo smiled.

"She did well. What's his name?" Tojo asked. Vitani laughed.

"Chaka." Vitani said. Tojo nuzzled his daughter.

"I'm so proud of you. I'll go get Kovu. Anyone else you want back here?" Tojo asked.

"Well, the whole pride, of course." Vitani chuckled. JJ came back, a chunk of zebra in her mouth and she set it in front of her mother. Kweli, Damu, Giza, and Muujiza were quickly in the back of the cave. Kweli gasped at the creamy brown bundle at Vitani's side.

"Oh my Kings, Vitani!" Kweli said as she trotted up next to her sister, nuzzling Vitani.

"He's beautiful…" Damu glanced to Vitani, "It is a he isn't it?"

"He's a he. He has a name." Vitani said. Muujiza walked up to the creamy brown bundle, his bi-colored orbs bright.

"What is it?" Giza asked as he stepped next to Kweli.

"Chaka." JJ said proudly as she lied next to her mother.

"You did this all by yourself, sis?" Muujiza asked. Vitani shook her head.

"JJ helped me." Vitani said. Tojo backed from the happy scene and into the mouth of the cave, where Kovu just returned with Kiara. Kovu seemed to have shadows on his face. Tojo smiled at his son-in-law.

"Kovu?" Tojo asked. Kovu glanced to the dark golden male, eyes wide.

"You have a son. Come on in." Tojo said. Kovu charged through the pride and into the back of the cave, and Tojo noticed Kiara's scent on him. This troubled the older lion. Tojo gave Kiara a hard glance, then the wind blew towards him, and Tojo smelled Kovu on Kiara. Tojo changed his glare to a happy uncle look and walked up to Kiara.

"Kiara, can I talk to you a moment?" Tojo asked. Kiara looked taken aback.

"Uh, sure." Kiara said. Tojo and Kiara walked down Pride Rock's path, Kiara slightly behind Tojo. Once out of eyesight and earshot of the Pride, Tojo turned right to Kiara.

"You smell like Kovu, and Kovu smells like you. What were you doing with my son in law?" Tojo asked, his electric blue eyes icy. Kiara lowered her head and pinned her ears. She was busted.

"I… uh….um…." Kiara said.

"It's no matter, but I swear to the Kings themselves, if you even _think _about going after Kovu again while he's still married to my daughter, I can assure you, you will no longer be in the Pridelands. I may no longer be King, but I am still Vitani's father, and that holds some power around here." Tojo growled. Kiara's ruby eyes flashed fear and the dusky gold lioness ran away from Tojo. Tojo sighed.

_Don't be stupid Kiara. Vitani would kill you if you continue this affair. _Tojo thought.

_*+-/_\-+*_

Kiara ran away from Pride Rock and to the southern border. She looked around and dipped into the Moonlands. Kibuluu was waiting for her.

"How did you do today? Have you swayed Kovu?" Kibuluu asked. Kiara smiled evilly.

"I was able to convince him to mate with me once. I will see if I can continue this, at least, until I fall pregnant." Kiara said. Kibuluu smiled.

"I'm so proud of you, my daughter." Kibuluu said. Kiara walked up to her father and nuzzled him.

"Thank you, Father." Kiara said.

"The plan is in motion, it is time to let it go through." Kibuluu said.

"Um… I have a question Dad." Kiara said. Kibuluu smiled.

"Ask away." Kibuluu said.

"I… where will Kovu, my daughters, and I stand? You know, when you and Kali make it so Maji and Kivuli are to be the Kings of Pride Rock?" Kiara asked. Kibuluu laughed.

"Your daughters, if they wish, can be co-Queens with Hafsa of the Moonlands. You and Kovu will be allowed to live in either land." Kibuluu said, ruffling Kiara's head. Kiara smiled.

"I love you, Father." Kiara said.

"I love you too, my precious oldest daughter…" Kibuluu said.

**A/N: KIARA YOU LITTLE TRAITOR BITCH WHORE! You're no better than fricken Kula if you keep this up! What the hell is wrong with you, you airhead? **

**Kiara: I'm not an airhead.**

**Me: Well, isn't that a load of crap?**

**Nala: Girls…**

**Me: Get her out of my sight, Nala, please? **

**Nala: Of course *takes Kiara***

**Me: *yells after Kiara* SLUT! **

**Kiara: *turns* you little… **

**Nala: *grabs Kiara's scruff and drags her away***

**Me: That little whore how dare she take Kovu away from Vitani? I… murp whatever I can handle it. Review and stay tuned. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: You Played Me for a Fool

**Hunter305414: It will be revealed when Kiara made this change, no worries, however, it will be a little while down the line…and yes, evil little bitch. Exactly explains Kiara lol. **

**RusherWolf: I love doing the unexpected. SWERVE MAN, SWERVE!…. got a little carried away lol. Kiara, like Kibuluu, will get what they deserve, however, there might be a devastating path it their wake. Thank you for reviewing and yes, JJ's just a sweetie :)**

**Guest: Yup it's officially happening. Kiara's gone to the dark side of the force, damn it anyway. Be very glad you're not Kovu when Vitani finds out. Enjoy the chapter. **

**Whoa it's Fandoms: *Nala appears* Kiara's already been taken care of, Riri. Take a breath. Lol enjoy the chapter. **

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: I LOVE EVIL KIARA! Honestly, it has so many more possibilities than the Kiara we saw in the movie lol :) and Kovu, you dumbass. Little Chaka's just adorable, isn't he? Enjoy the chapter :)**

The months passed and Chaka became a beautiful little five-month-old cub. JJ, now almost a year and a half old, often resigned to watching Chaka alongside Amri. JJ had gained the beauty of a near-grown lioness, and her form had gone from cub-like to sleeker, more muscle than fat, a true hunter's body. Amri, on the other hand, had just grown an orangey red mane high on his chest, and his muscles rippled beneath his creamy gold fur. His teal eyes were as keen as the moon in the dark.

JJ found herself in love with Amri. She loved him for all it was worth. To her, he was perfect for her. Amri thought the same of JJ.

**Perfect by nature**

**Icons of self-indulgence **

That day, however, JJ and Amri were free of Chaka and they were walking through the Pridelands. Vitani trusted that Amri could protect JJ should worse come to worse. The near-adult lions were running, playing, and just being young. They walked to the waterhole and Amri got a drink. JJ, being playful, pushed her mate-to-be into the drink. Amri let out a yelp, and then he glanced at JJ with a happy look in his teal eyes. JJ stepped to the water's edge.

"Amri, you're not supposed to be in the water if you only want a drink!" JJ laughed. Amri got to the water's edge and pulled JJ in with him. Amri laughed as JJ struggled to swim, but quickly gained her footing. JJ glared at Amri.

"That… wasn't funny." JJ said.

"It was to me." Amri licked JJ's cheek. JJ blushed and nuzzled Amri's thin mane. Amri purred.

"I love you." Amri said. JJ looked into his teal eyes, noticing them darkening. JJ smiled.

"I love you too." JJ said, her blue eyes bright. Amri nuzzled JJ, then JJ licked Amri's cheek.

They were too lost in what they were doing to care as Amri placed himself closer to JJ. The not-quite adult lioness blushed.

"Amri…" JJ said. Amri smiled.

"C'mon. We're going to be together anyway." Amri said softly.

"Amri, we're young enough… what if I get pregnant and don't survive the birth?" JJ asked. Amri's teal eyes brightened a bit.

"You have a point…" Amri said.

"But… I… won't stop you. Not because I'm submitting, but because I love you." JJ said. Amri smiled.

"I'll be as careful as possible, I promise." Amri said.

_*+-/_\-+*_

Meanwhile, Kovu and Kiara were panting alongside each other in the tall grasses. Despite Tojo's warning, Kiara and Kovu kept their affair going. Kovu eventually lost all guilt in cheating on his mate, deceiving his children and his family, and lost himself in Kiara. Kiara nuzzled Kovu.

"I love you." Kiara said.

"I love you too." Kovu said.

"I… I have something to tell you. You won't get mad?" Kiara asked.

**Just what we all need **

"No, you could be sided with Kibuluu and I'd follow you." Kovu said.

"Well… I am with my father in this war. You'll still follow me?" Kiara asked. Kovu nodded.

**More lies about a world that**

**Never was and never will be**

"To the end, Kiara. To the end." Kovu said with a nuzzle to Kiara's cheek.

The pair didn't see the pair of crimson eyes or the dark gold pelt of Kweli, who growled.

_Oath breaker… _Kweli thought. Vitani crept up on her little sister.

"Kweli?" Vitani whispered, in case Kweli was hunting. Kweli looked to Vitani.

"Tani… umm… look ahead. You're going to hate it." Kweli whispered. Vitani glanced ahead, seeing Kovu and Kiara nuzzling. Vitani's electric blue eyes widened and turned into pure flame in anger.

**Have you no shame?**

**Don't you see me? **

"He's… been with her?" Vitani whispered.

"I wouldn't confront them now, sis. It might be best to wait until tonight." Kweli warned. Vitani nodded, agreeing with her sister.

In front of the entire pride, Vitani would emasculate Kovu, and rip the title of "King" from him.

**You know you've **

**got everybody fooled. **

*+-/_\-+*

Sarabi had decided she wanted the day to spend with her first great-grandson. The elderly lioness played with Chaka a bit, never getting out of hand. The creamy brown five month old outran Sarabi too easily, but always let her catch up. Sarabi nuzzled Chaka.

"I think it's bath time." Sarabi said. Chaka smiled.

"Ok, Grandma." Chaka said, placing himself between Sarabi's forepaws. The old lioness started to bathe the new Prince, and Chaka purred. Sarabi was amazed. Simba and Tama hated baths, but Chaka, Tama's grandson, loved them. He was such a good little cub, never out of sight, always patient, and had a heart of gold.

His father hadn't been too present in his life, Sarabi had noticed. Kovu seemed too indulged in another occupation to deal with his son. Sarabi noticed when Kiara walked up to her. Sarabi smiled at her adoptive granddaughter.

"Kiara, how are you?" Sarabi asked. Kiara smiled, almost evilly. Sarabi felt uneasy and stood up, placing Chaka behind her.

**Look here, she comes now. **

**Bow down and stare in wonder. **

"Hello, Sarabi." Kiara's voice was cold. Sarabi growled.

"What do you want?" Sarabi asked, a snarl on her face.

"I'm here to tell you I'm here for the brat. He has to die." Kiara said. Chaka whimpered behind Sarabi. Sarabi growled.

"No chance in hell. You were pretending this whole time, weren't you?" Sarabi asked.

"Not the whole time. My father showed me the way. And Chaka has to die for my brother to take his place." Kiara said. Sarabi reached out and slapped the dusky gold lioness, her claws ripping into her face. Kiara roared in pain.

"You'll pay for that." Kiara lunged at Sarabi, and the elderly lioness fought back with all she had.

"Run, Chaka!" Sarabi yelled to the Prince. Chaka nodded and ran. Kiara glanced up.

"You incredible bitch!" Kiara roared. The dusky gold lioness ran for Chaka, but Sarabi held her own and used her weight to hold Kiara back.

**Oh how we loved you**

**No flaws when **

**You're pretending. **

"You were pretending the whole time! You were out for one thing and that's Vitani's blood! You're no better than Kula!" Sarabi roared. She used her back legs and flipped Kiara onto her back. Kiara roared.

"You're going to pay for that Sarabi!" Kiara snapped.

"You'll never get Chaka! I'll kill you and report to Vitani." Sarabi said. Suddenly the elderly lioness was knocked off of Kiara and looked into emerald orbs. Sarabi gasped.

"Kovu?" Sarabi asked so softly her voice was near inaudible. Kovu smiled. It was cold, calculating, even murderous.

"You had no right to interrupt my mate's plans." Kovu said. The mahogany lion lowered his head to Sarabi's exposed throat. Sarabi whimpered.

"Kovu!" Zira's voice sounded. Kovu and Kiara turned to the dark beige lioness. Sarabi was relieved to see Zira and sighed. Kovu snickered.

"Coming to help your dear old aunt Sarabi?" Kovu sneered. Zira roared. Even with her advanced age, Zira still was formidable in a fight.

"You know better than to fight your mother, Kovu. _I _was the one that trained _you_." Zira reminded her son. Kiara's claws became extended.

"But I _don't_!" Kiara roared as she leapt onto Zira, fur and blood flying between the two lionesses.

**But now I know she**

**Never was and **

**Never will be**

Sarabi had managed to stand, and although her legs were shaky, she was able to jump Kovu, knocking him onto his back.

*+-/_\-+*

Chaka had run to the waterhole, where JJ and Amri laid in the hot sun, drying off. JJ saw as her little brother ran. JJ, despite her bliss, felt fear as she saw tears falling out of Chaka's eyes. The young lioness stood up and ran to her little brother, and Chaka clasped onto his sister and sobbed.

"Easy, tiger, what's wrong?" JJ asked. Chaka sobbed and looked up to his sister with his electric blue eyes.

"Aunty Kiara tried to kill me! Gramma is in trouble!" Chaka sobbed. JJ gasped. Amri got up and ran, hearing Chaka's words. The young lion nuzzled Chaka.

**You don't know **

**How you betrayed me**

"Easy, little man, breathe now." Amri said soothingly.

"Where's Grandma?" JJ asked. Chaka pointed back in the direction of which he came. JJ nodded.

"Can you stay with Chaka?" She asked Amri. Amri nodded.

"Of course," Amri nuzzled her, "be careful." Amri whispered. JJ's claws became extended.

"I will be…Kiara won't." JJ ran at full speed in the direction she found Chaka's scent trail. JJ saw as Kiara and Zira fought, and saw Kovu on Sarabi. JJ's eyes widened, then she took the shock in stride and the Crown Princess roared as loud as she could, running to Kovu and reopening his scar with her claw, the wound going deeper. The mahogany lion roared. Kiara stopped fighting Zira and went to Kovu, licking the blood from his new wound. JJ saw what was going on.

**And somehow you've **

**Got everybody fooled.**

"You want Chaka dead." JJ whispered to her father, her blue eyes wide. Kovu snickered. JJ roared in anger and pounced onto Kovu, her claws flailing and ripping into the King's skin. Sarabi watched as her great-granddaughter ripped new wounds that would scar into her father, all in protection of her brother. Zira almost felt pride, then remembered that it shouldn't be this way.

Finally, when JJ's red haze ended, she got off of her father, and started breathing heavily. JJ had blood dripping from her claws, all of it her father's. Kovu moaned and stood up, his legs shaking. Emerald green met light blue in disharmonious tones. Kiara tried attacking JJ, but Kovu put up a paw to stop the dusky gold lioness. Kiara looked at Kovu in wonder.

"You both… you want us dead. You want me dead, you want Mom dead, you want Nuri, Chaka, Tojo, Simba, Kopa, anyone who stands to inherit the throne upon death of another relative, you want us all dead." JJ whispered, anger dripping in her voice.

"You're sharp. I never should have doubted your abilities. I shouldn't have doubted Chaka would find help." Kovu said, his voice still strong despite the wounds inflicted by his own daughter.

"You will never do so. As Crown Princess of the Pridelands, you both will face judgment, of which one punishment can be death." JJ said. Zira and Sarabi stepped next to JJ on either side of the young lioness, both prepared for anything. JJ roared as loud as she could, nearly shattering the earth around her. Within moments, Muujiza, Myota, and Nuka, who were apparently all patrolling in the area, appeared.

"Where's the fire, Jay?" Myota asked.

"Escort these oath breakers to Pride Rock. If you see my mother along the way, tell her they are to face judgment." JJ said. Myota looked to Kiara, and saw Kovu covered in blood and claw marks.

"What happened?" Nuka asked.

"Kiara tried killing Chaka, and apparently these two have been adulterous." Sarabi said regally. Myota growled.

"That's why… that's why! You've been spending too much time with my brother!" Myota said. Zira growled herself.

"Myota, he's not your brother. He's not our Kovu." Zira said. Myota looked resigned.

"Take them away." JJ said. Myota, Muujiza and Nuka flanked Kovu and Kiara while Zira and Sarabi lead them. JJ stood still for a moment. Amri walked up with Chaka.

"Jay?" Amri asked. JJ's legs shook and the beige lioness fell down, keeping her head up. Chaka stepped in front of his sister. JJ nuzzled her brother and brought him into a close hug.

"We'll be okay. We'll be fine. Dad's the bad one. Kiara is too." JJ reassured herself. Chaka looked to JJ.

"Dad's bad?" Chaka asked. JJ shut her eyes tight, and then opened them, tears brightening them.

"Dad's bad. He wanted you gone, Chaka." JJ said. Chaka's electric blue eyes became bright with tears and JJ pulled Chaka close. Amri leaned down, nuzzling them both. JJ and Chaka both sobbed, fear and betrayal running through their hearts. Amri finally pulled them close to him, and let himself be there for his mate to be and her little brother; for now he was one of the only trustworthy males they could lean on.

*+-/_\-+*

The sun had started to set when JJ, Amri, and Chaka returned home. Vitani and Moyo both were pacing when they saw the three pass over the ridge home. Vitani ran to JJ and Chaka, pulling them close.

"Where's Nurisha? Please tell me she's okay." JJ said, her voice shaking.

"Shhh…. Nuri's fine. She's fine. Damu's with her. She's fine." Vitani said. Chaka sobbed into his mother's leg. Moyo held her son close.

"You scared me. I thought you and JJ had been hurt." Moyo said. Amri shook his head.

"No, I'm fine Mom. Can… we get the judgment over with for Kiara and Kovu?" Amri asked Vitani. Vitani nodded emphatically.

"Of course!" Vitani said, leading the group back to Pride Rock, and JJ noticed all the animals had gathered. It was a typical judgment, only darker…

Kovu and Kiara were at the base of Pride Rock. Kovu's wounds had salve on them, but he looked weak. Vitani walked to the tip of Pride Rock. JJ stayed back with Tojo, who held his granddaughter close to keep her comforted.

Kovu wore a mask of indifference. Vitani sighed heavily.

**Without the mask**

**Where will you hide? **

"You are being charged with the crime of attempting to kill Prince Chaka, and former Queens Sarabi and Zira. You have Crown Princess Jolina as the witness and the one who stopped King, excuse me, _Prince Consort_, Kovu, from killing Sarabi." Vitani said.

"That's a load of lies!" Kiara said. Vitani growled.

**Can't find yourself**

**Lost in your lies.**

"Fine then, I was going to let the _adultery _charge go… but let's add that. As Queen, I give final judgment." Vitani said. Kovu looked up to Vitani.

"Vitani, please, I love you. Please… please let me make it right." Kovu begged. Vitani heard the faux of his voice and roared.

"_SILENCE!_ You will attempt to kill any Royal you come across, therefore I must give you two vow violators the worst of the worst." Vitani said. She looked into Kovu's eyes and knew the truth. She didn't love him, not anymore. She loved the lion he was and now he was horrible and willing to kill his own cubs.

**I know the truth now**

**I know who you are.**

**And I don't love you anymore **

"I order exile and imprisonment in the River Pride. Queen Amani will do with you what she sees fit, even murder you. I also see that since you both broke your wedding vows, you are both free of your wedding ties to be together." Vitani said.

"You can't be serious!" Kiara roared. Myota stepped up and ran to Vitani's aid.

"The Queen said exile, and now GO!" Myota roared.

"What about my daughters?" Kiara begged.

"Your daughters? I'm their father. You cannot see them." Myota said, walking away into the cave. Kiara sobbed. Vitani heard the genuine hurt, but stayed firm.

"EXILE!" Vitani screamed. The animals chased off Kiara and Kovu into the waiting paws of two River Pride guards. Vitani turned away, walking to Chaka, JJ, and Nurisha. Nuri looked up to her mother with bright white eyes.

"Mom? Would Dad have tried to…?" Nurisha trailed off. Vitani licked Nuri's forehead.

"He won't have a chance to try. You'll be okay, darling." Vitani said. Kweli walked up to her sister, followed by their brothers and father.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Tojo asked. Vitani nodded.

"I'm… okay. I hurt. I loved him, once." Vitani said softly. JJ nuzzled her mother.

"He had us all fooled, Mom." JJ said. Vitani nodded.

**Never was and never will be**

**You don't know how you betrayed me**

**And somehow you got everybody fooled **

"He fooled us all. Now what we had never was, and never will be. We know the truth, now and we know who he is." Vitani said.

"I'm sorry, Vitani." Muujiza said. Vitani looked up, her eyes sure.

"Not Vitani. Vitani was the fool who was played by Kula and Kovu." Vitani said. Tojo stepped back, observing.

"Then…you're…" Kweli began.

**Never was and never will be**

**You're not clear that you can't see me**

**And somehow now you're everybody's fool. **

"Ashaki, the lioness that never was played for a fool by Kula or Kovu. Who I was supposed to be, not what a faux heir wanted me to be." Ashaki said, her blue eyes bright. JJ had a hint of a smile on her face. Chaka looked to his mother with awe. Nurisha nodded in understanding.

Vitani was no more. The lioness rose by Kula and fooled by Kovu was gone, the stronger Ashaki, the daughter of Tama and Tojo, reigned.

**A/N: A good soul in Kovu, forever tarnished by "love." Vitani is no longer, Ashaki reigns. I planned to switch Vitani back to Ashaki at some point… just couldn't get there so this seemed like a good spot to do so… and a young love budding between JJ and Amri. I also kind of apologize for the darkness we have here… I'm being unlike Disney and taking a dark theme and running with it. At least no one died in this chapter, though. **

**Sarabi: She did actually originally kill me in a few drafts of this chapter, but found it better that Zira saves me. **

**Zira: Well, you are family, Sarabi. **

**Me: I can't kill Sarabi violently. Libya died protecting JJ, but having Sarabi do the same would be just so… bland.**

**Sarabi: Please tell me my death is peaceful. **

**Me: I don't know yet. You never know. *Smiles and hugs Sarabi***

**Zira: Hey! I want a little love *joins the hug* **

**Ashaki (Vitani): well, seems I'm wrapping up the chapter, so review and stay tuned! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Reprieve

**TRON0602: Yup, Ashaki is back. Enjoy the chapter. **

**Hunter305414: Once someone's tainted, it is forever, I feel. He was the CHOSEN heir of Scar, SCAR, not Taka, so, I felt it only right Kovu turn on Ashaki, and yes, both Kiara and Kovu can jump off a cliff. I agree. Remarriage is a possibility with Ashaki, we just have to wait and see, :) we catch up with Ashaki almost right where we left off last chapter, so enjoy, my friend :)**

**Whoa it's Fandoms: That's okay! I loved your one-shot. It was short, but you are a good author, my friend :) **

**Guest: You got it right on the ball. Kovu wanted to kill his own son, and his daughters, even though one of them **_is _**his adoptive daughter. JJ did whip her father's ass pretty thoroughly, and was only barely able to hold herself back, had she not held back, let's say it wouldn't be Kovu's exiling, he would have been dead. Seeing Kiara suffer made last chapter just… worth it. WORTH IT SO DAMN MUCH! *clears throat* enjoy the chapter :)**

**Keep Calm and Join Team Loki: Easy, there! I understand your anger, friend, I wanted to kill them both throughout the last chapter, but had to restrain. Let Simba and JJ comfort you, they're great huggers. Thank you and enjoy the chapter :)**

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: I am glad Sarabi isn't dead either. Vitani… Dammit ASHAKI, would just suffer too much. I didn't want that, despite the dark theme I've taken on. And yes, I made Kovu and Kiara messed up and evil and… HORRIBLE! I love being an author, all you have to do is mess up one thing and it changes a whole concept, and makes a smooth road bumpy! JJ and Amri have found love… and… nevermind that's revealing some plot :) Enjoy the chapter. **

**And I just realized I need to assign voice actors for some characters. NOTE: Adult voice actors, not cub:**

**JJ/Jolina II: Paula Tiso (Lulu from Final Fantasy X and X-2) **

**Jasiri (Kopa's daughter): Tara Strong (Rikku from Final Fantasy X and X-2) **

**Zuri: Taylor Swift**

**Fahamu: Zac Efron**

**Jua: Julia Fletcher (Judge Drace from Final Fantasy XII)**

**Mwenzi: Cree Summer **

**Chaka: Bobby Edner (Vaan from Final Fantasy XII) **

**Ramsa: Sandra Bullock**

**Amalia: Jennifer Aniston**

**Kazai (Malka's daughter): Laura Wrigh_t _(Carly on "**_General Hospital_**")**

**OH! And read Whoa it's Fandoms one shot: **_Cries for Vengeance_. **:) it's short, but to the point and beautiful. And also, CSIMentalistTLK Lover has a new story in her "The New Lion King" Series, CHECK THEM OUT! **

Ashaki woke up the next morning, JJ, Nurisha, and Chaka at her side. The peach-beige Queen lifted her head, expecting to see her mate… her _former _mate, at her side with their children. Ashaki held in the tears and sighed. The Queen stood up, shook out her fur, and walked outside. Life had to go on, and today was the day that Ramsa, the Princess of the Downwind Pride, would visit to try to win Muujiza's heart. Amalia had tried, but the Princess of the River Pride had decided to return home after much trying.

Ashaki didn't blame the girl, rather, she blamed Kibuluu for making these times trying.

The Queen continued to the northern border, where she saw a brown lioness emerge from the mists. The lioness was, for lack of a better word, beautiful. She had a smooth head, perfect brown fur, lighter underfur on her belly, neck, paws and lower jaw, whilst her upper jaw had a beautiful shade of dark brown. Earrims adorned her ears, she had a light eyeshade on top and a dark eyeshade on bottom, and her eyes were a delicate shade of pink.

Ashaki smiled as the Princess Ramsa approached her. Ramsa smiled at the Queen of the Pridelands and bowed her head.

"Queen Vitani." Ramsa said. Ashaki smiled.

"Vitani is no more. I've chosen to go by my birth name, Ashaki." Ashaki said. Ramsa nodded.

"I see. Very well then. It is a pleasure to meet you." Ramsa said. Ashaki bowed her head.

"Likewise. Our families are quite related." Ashaki said. Ramsa laughed, a deep, throaty laugh that made Ashaki feel safe.

"Well, your grandmother is my great-great aunt." Ramsa said. Ashaki laughed.

"That is true. Your family seems to have children quite young." Ashaki smiled.

"That we do. Unlike Zira, who has a son the age of your daughter." Ramsa said.

"Yet, Fahamu is well. Shall we go to Pride Rock, Ramsa?" Ashaki asked.

"We shall, if I may ask, where is your husband?" Ramsa asked. Ashaki took in a breath. Ramsa looked to the Queen in concern. Ashaki let out her breath.

"He had a wandering eye… he was having an affair with his sister-in-law and… and he tried murdering our son yesterday." Ashaki said softly. Ramsa's eyes widened.

"Oh my Kings… I'm so sorry. Maybe now is not the best time for me to be here…" Ramsa said. Ashaki shook her head.

"By all means, stay. The children need to know that life must go on after heartbreak. It is just such a shame my little boy has to deal with this at such a young age." Ashaki said. Ramsa nodded slowly.

"I…I can't say I understand, because I don't. My sincere condolences, Ashaki." Ramsa said. Ashaki gave a small smile to the Princess.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." She said. Ramsa smiled.

"How old are your cubs?" Ramsa asked. Ashaki smiled and sighed.

"Jolina, JJ, is almost a year and a half old, Nurisha, my adoptive daughter, is a year old, and my son, Chaka, is five months old." Ashaki said.

"Varying ages. You adopted one child?" Ramsa asked.

"Nurisha's mother was dead upon my arrival. My majordomo, Zazu, had seen the mother with her. I adopted her because… because she needed a home." Ashaki said.

*+-/_\-+*

Kibuluu sneaked to the border of the Pridelands, not seeing his daughter anywhere. He growled.

"Where are you, Kiara? Show up you ungrateful twit!" Kibuluu hissed under his breath. Three red-billed hornbills appeared above Kibuluu. He recognized one: Zazu. The other two must have been his mate and subsequent brat. Kibuluu went back into the bushes, disguising himself as Zazu landed on the ground.

"Zazu, dear…" A female voice emerged from one of the hornbills.

"What is it, Binti?" Zazu asked.

"I just wonder why you aren't teaching our daughter how to be majordomo yet." Binti said.

"I have a few good years left!" Zazu said. Kibuluu readied his muscles. He was going to get the truth out of the three hornbills about where his daughter was. Zazu and his family turned around and then Kibuluu pounced, luckily catching all three hornbills. Binti screamed.

"Zazu! Zizu!" Binti yelled.

"Mama!" Zizu said. Zazu looked to the golden lion.

"YOU! Kibuluu! What are you doing here?" The hornbill asked.

"I was supposed to meet my daughter, Kiara, here today, where in the hell is she?" Kibuluu growled. Zazu cowered.

"Queen Ashaki exiled both Kiara and Kovu to be imprisoned in the Riverlands." Zazu said softly. Kibuluu growled.

"So she's going by Ashaki again? Interesting… however… I can't have all three of you going to her and mentioning this to her…" Kibuluu raised a paw so quickly that the three hornbills didn't know when their lives ended.

*+-/_\-+*

Myota walked out of the cave, his eyes bleary and reddened from tears throughout the night. His wife, the love of his live, Kiara, had cheated on him with his own brother. The white lion sat down, and sighed heavily. In the morning sun, even in his grief, he looked beautiful with his snow-white pelt, lime green eyes, light tan mane, and sharp red-pink nose.

"My boy." A feminine voice said. Myota's head snapped up and he looked into bright blue eyes. He looked at the lioness, seeing a white pelt, and a nose the color of his own. He was taken aback.

"Who, who are you?" Myota asked.

"My name is Mpenzi, and I'm your mother, and Nurisha's mother." Mpenzi said. Myota's eyes widened. It couldn't be, not the mother that abandoned him. Myota closed his eyes, dropping his head.

_Blue eyes looked upon him. Loving, caring blue eyes, his mother's eyes. _

"_Get rid of it." A brown lion said. _

"_I can't, he's my son!" The lioness said. _

"_It's the child of Scar! I will not have it in my Moonlands." The brown lion said. The silver lion at the white lioness's side sighed. _

"_Give us two days." He said. _

"_Fair enough. Don't get attached." The brown lion said. _

Myota lifted his head, looking into his mother's eyes.

"You are my mother… Scar is… my father?" Myota asked. Mpenzi nodded.

"The Moonlands offered help to the Pridelands during the drought. I was the messenger from the Moonlands to the Pridelands, and Scar… Scar saw an opportunity for a white heir in me." Mpenzi whispered.

"Uncle Myota?" Nurisha asked, coming out of the cave. The white one-year-old also saw the white lioness before them. Mpenzi smiled at Nurisha. Nurisha shook her head adamantly.

"I… no… no you're, you're dead. I'm not crazy, I'm not seeing things…" Nurisha said.

"I'm seeing her too, Nuri." Myota said. Nurisha stepped up. Mpenzi sighed.

"I only expected to see one of my children. I'm glad to see both, dear Nurisha." Mpenzi said. Nurisha lowered her head.

"Ashaki's my mother. She raised me." Nurisha said.

"I can understand. As Zira is Myota's mother, she raised him." Mpenzi said. Myota looked to his mother.

"I... I don't know… why are you here?" Myota asked.

"I'm here to tell you that Kovu will not stay sealed away in the Riverlands, nor Kiara. That's all I can say, but I can also say this," Mpenzi paused, looking at both of her children, "I'm proud of both of you. Be strong. Every dark night turns into daylight," Mpenzi looked to Nurisha, "every heartache turns into love eventually." Mpenzi told Myota.

Both Nurisha and Myota looked away.

"But how…" Nurisha began as she looked up. Mpenzi was gone. Myota shook his head.

"Then… we're…" Myota said.

"Siblings. But… we have no proof." Nurisha said. Myota nuzzled Nurisha.

"Doesn't matter, you're still family regardless." Myota said. Nurisha looked to Myota with wide white eyes.

"Do you think… that she's trying to keep the Pridelands safe? She said Da—Kovu and Kiara would…" Nurisha said.

"We will just be the sentinels then, Nuri." Myota said.

*+-/_\-+*

JJ woke uneasily alongside her brother. The beige lioness nuzzled her sibling, and then turned to see her beloved, her betrothed, Amri, alongside his mother. JJ smiled.

Amri stirred, his teal eyes meeting JJ's blue eyes, and smiled. Chaka stirred alongside his sister. Chaka was immediately up.

"Where's Mom? Where is she?" Chaka was panicking. JJ brought her brother into a tight hug.

"_But you'll see every day that we'll never turn away. When it seems all your dreams come undone, we will stand by your side filled with hope and filled with pride._" JJ sang softly. Nurisha appeared and nuzzled Chaka, seeing fear in her brother's face. Muujiza woke and saw his niece and nephew alone. The golden lion walked over to his family and lied alongside them.

"_We are more than we are, we are one._" Muujiza sang. Chaka looked to his uncle with wide eyes. JJ released the cub and Chaka ran into Muujiza's arms. The gold lion laughed.

"My mom sang me that song when I was little. It rings true. No matter how hard the circumstances, we are one. Two worlds, one family." Muujiza said.

"Grandma Tama sang that to you?" Nurisha asked.

"And Grandpa Tojo. I didn't see why I couldn't go to the Outlands… but then I realized why. Those words rang true when your mom helped the prides accept what was true." Muujiza said. JJ smiled.

"She's always been strong." JJ said. Muujiza nuzzled his eldest niece.

"So have you, JJ." Sarabi appeared, the elderly lioness looking worn from the previous day's events. JJ stood up and ran to her great-grandmother, nuzzling her. Sarabi laughed and held JJ in a tight hug.

"I'm glad you're okay." JJ said.

"I'm just fine, I'm more worried for my great-grandchildren." Sarabi said, looking from JJ to Nurisha to Chaka. Chaka nuzzled into his uncle's chest, while Nurisha stood and walked to Sarabi, nuzzling her.

"I'm okay, Gramma." Nurisha said. Sarabi smiled and walked to Chaka, first nuzzling Muujiza, then going to her great-grandson.

"Chaka?" Sarabi asked. Chaka nuzzled his great-grandmother. Sarabi smiled.

"I see almost everyone's up." Ashaki said. Chaka saw his mother and smiled.

"Mom!" The five-month-old cub ran to his mother and hugged her leg. Ashaki smiled.

"Hello, my darling boy." Ashaki said. A chocolate brown lioness appeared next to her. Muujiza smiled at her and stood up.

"Ramsa, I suppose?" Muujiza asked. Ramsa smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Muujiza?" Ramsa asked. Muujiza nodded.

"Yes, I am Muujiza." Muujiza said. Ramsa chuckled. Ashaki and Sarabi looked to each other, both smiling.

"Go on, you two." Ashaki said after a period of silence. Muujiza looked to his sister.

"You're sure?" He asked. Ashaki nodded.

"Of course! Go!" Ashaki said. Ramsa and Muujiza both smiled and walked away. Ashaki sighed once they were gone. Sarabi winked at Ashaki.

"Think that they'll hit it off?" Sarabi asked.

"I hope. Ramsa's very nice, I like her." Ashaki said with a smile. Amri walked up to JJ and nuzzled her.

"You okay?" He asked. JJ nodded.

"I'm okay, you?" JJ asked. Amri nodded and purred. JJ sighed contentedly. Ashaki's electric blue eyes narrowed in happiness.

"Amri?" Ashaki asked. Amri looked to his Queen.

"Yes?" Amri asked.

"Thank you for taking care of JJ and Chaka yesterday afternoon. They needed you." Ashaki said. Amri lowered his head.

"It was nothing…Queen Ashaki… I love JJ." Amri said. Ashaki smiled.

"I know. I think it's only fitting that you two be together." Ashaki said. JJ's jaw dropped.

"Mom?" JJ whispered. Ashaki smiled.

"You have my blessing." Ashaki said. JJ smiled and bowed her head to her mother, hiding her happy tears.

It was in vain. Ashaki saw the tears and her heart, still heavy, lifted a little.

*+-/_\-+*

Kiara woke in the cave of the River Pride. Her throat was dry, and her anger knew no bounds. The dusky gold lioness stood up, turning to Kovu.

_Well, at least some good came from this_. Kiara thought as she nuzzled the wounded mahogany lion. Kovu looked up.

"Hey, Kiara." Kovu licked her cheek. Kiara smiled.

"You two!" The guard of the cave roared at them. His pelt was dark, darker than Kovu's, and his eyes were a bright blue. Kiara growled.

"What the hell do you want, you asshole?" Kovu asked. The guard rolled his eyes.

"Queen Amani is here to see you, become presentable." The guard turned away. A black lioness with lime green eyes appeared, a smile on her face as she looked to Kiara.

"How did I know that you'd do this, Kiara?" Amani asked. Kiara rolled her eyes.

"You're delusional." Kiara sneered. Amani sighed.

"You always were jealous of Ashaki. Always, just because your big sister Kula had no love loss for you or Rikala." Amani said as she made eye contact with Kovu. Kovu growled.

"What?" He asked the River Queen.

"I'm disappointed, Kovu. You aren't even the kin of evil and you chose this path." Amani said. Kovu huffed and laid his head back down.

"Oh, and don't be expecting special treatment while you're here. I have orders to do whatever I wish, and Kiara, unlike you, I was trained by our mutual sister, so watch yourself." Amani turned her back and left the cave. Kiara growled.

"Who does she think she is? Just because she's become Queen…" Kiara grumbled.

"Easy, Kiara." Kovu said.

"I wish I had my father. He'd know what to do." Kiara said.

"Speaking of your father, you mentioned something of a brother?" Kovu asked. Kiara smiled.

"My father found himself a bitch…a lioness who bore him a son." Kiara said.

"Who was this lioness?" Kovu asked.

"Moyo, Amri's… excuse me… _Kivuli's _mother." Kiara chuckled. Kovu laughed darkly.

"And my eldest little horror is to marry him… maybe it's not such a bad match." Kovu said.

"She still stands to inherit before him." Kiara said. Kovu nodded.

"True." Kovu said.

"Means she must go regardless." Kiara said.

"I know. I'll do it myself." Kovu said as he absently licked the wounds on his front legs.

*+-/_\-+*

Myota stepped back into the cave to hear his daughters' voices calling for him.

"Daddy!" Jua said as she nuzzled her father's leg. Mwenzi ran up behind her twin, nuzzling his leg as well. Myota nuzzled his daughters. It made sense, why Kiara left him, if he was the child of Scar. It was only proven in Mwenzi's odd behavior. She acted like Scar.

"Myota, are you okay?" Ashaki's voice brought Myota back to reality. Ashaki had Nurisha and Chaka with her. Myota smiled at Ashaki.

"I'm fine." Myota said. Ashaki shook her head, her electric blue eyes sure. Myota frowned.

"You're not okay. You just lost your wife to your brother, the one you thought you could trust. You don't have to be brave. Just take it one day at a time." Ashaki said. Myota sighed. Jua and Mwenzi looked to their father with wide eyes. Mwenzi had Kiara's eyes. Myota smiled at his girls.

"Ashaki's right, girls. Mom may be gone, but I'm still here. One day at a time." Myota said. Mwenzi smiled at her father and Myota nuzzled his creamy-white daughter, then his bright gold child. Ashaki chuckled when Chaka puffed up his chest.

"I'll be brave, Mama." Chaka said. Ashaki laughed and licked her son's developing hairtuft that was coming in dark red, like Tojo's mane.

*+-/_\-+*

Kali's bright white eyes opened to see Usafi next to him, with Maji and Hafsa. Kali smiled at his family.

Soon, Mpenzi would have her revenge, and he would have Nurisha back. Kibuluu promised.

The silver lion walked down to the river, getting a deep drink before hearing a female clear her throat. Kali chuckled.

"Usafi, I was just…" Kali began.

"I'm not Usafi." Mpenzi said. Kali's heart skipped and the silver lion turned around, seeing the snow-white lioness and gasped as he gazed into her blue eyes. Kali swallowed hard.

"Mpenzi…" Kali whispered.

"Don't do it, Kali, don't attack the Pridelands. You know better. I tried sending Takali, but it seems I need to do this." Mpenzi said.

"I have to, Vitani is evil. She killed you and her own mother to become Queen!" Kali said.

"No, she didn't! She saved our daughter! She raised her. Nurisha would have _died_, Kali!" Mpenzi's voice was urgent. Kali stepped back.

"Then… how did you die?" Kali asked. Mpenzi had tears in her eyes.

"Exhaustion. I had run too fast for too long from Kibuluu." Mpenzi said. Kali's white eyes widened.

"From Kibuluu?" Kali asked. Mpenzi groaned in frustration.

"Are you _that _blind, Kali?! Kibuluu wanted me dead because I knew the _truth_. You know I was a seer, and I had seen his past crimes. I was going to turn him in to the Pridelanders, but he had chased me long enough…" Mpenzi said.

"He killed you, indirectly." Kali said. Mpenzi nodded.

"He did. Kali, calm this fire. Don't fight." Mpenzi begged.

"I have to. Vitani still could have returned Nurisha." Kali said.

"This isn't her fault, Kali," Mpenzi stepped back and sighed, "meet me halfway. If you do attack the Pridelands, don't kill the Royals, otherwise there will be nothing left to save."

"Mpenzi, I can't." Kali said.

"Kali, if you still love me, if you ever loved me, you _will_ meet me halfway." Mpenzi said. Kali was taken aback. Mpenzi was _never _domineering, and usually submitted.

"Why are you so concerned?" Kali asked. Mpenzi closed her eyes, and her figure started disappearing.

When she was gone, her voice said: "My son."

Kali's eyes turned a pure yellow color throughout his whole eye and he saw a handsome lion with a tan mane, white pelt and lime green eyes followed by a young lioness with a pure white pelt and white eyes.

"Please. Meet me halfway." Mpenzi's voice rang.

**A/N: Seems some ghostly intervention is changing Kali's mind. And Myota, being Mpenzi's son with Scar? An… interesting development, nonetheless, like Amri being Kibuluu's son. Betcha none of ya saw that one coming. **

**Amri: Um…. Why **_am _**I Kibuluu's son?**

**Me: It fits, okay? I was going to design a new character but… I figured that you're a male, with a fairly generic name so it's only fair that maybe Moyo named you something else than what your father originally planned. **

**Moyo: I'm not going evil, am I? **

**Me: No. It's why you renamed your son **_Amri_** from **_Kivuli_**. Kivuli means "Shadow." Amri means "Power." **

**Moyo: Still sounds like I'm power hungry.**

**Me: You aren't, no worries. You renamed him Amri because you figured that he'd have a better power, a more **_legal_** power than his father.**

**Moyo: Oh…**

**Amri: I'm going to be discovered, aren't I? **

**Me: Plot revelation, if this were a private convo, I'd reveal all. **

**Amri: AW MAN! **

**Me: Take a breath, bud, now readers, a bit of a breather here in this chapter, but we're getting right back to the action next chapter, so review and stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Uproar of Disaster

**TRON0602: Oh jeez, Kali be lenient on them, c'mon now...**

**Hunter305414: LMAO! I know right? I was originally going to make it so Kibuluu had a different son, but then, well Amri has no father so it fits in fine. For the rest of your answers, read the chapter, my friend :)**

**Whoa it's Fandoms: No problemo, chica! Unfortunately Zuri will not be in this chapter because of certain reasons but... well you'll just have to read to find out :)**

**Keep Calm and Join Team Loki: Thank you! Ashaki and Myota is a possibility, but there are other lions that I could introduce if I'm not feeling lazy lol. Enjoy the chapter :)**

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: I know :( I feel sorry for my boys. I think I might just have to give them both a happy ending with good lionesses, just to be fair to them :) enjoy the chapter. **

Two full weeks passed without incident in the Pridelands. The time for JJ's first hunt was closing in, and Nala, Ashaki, Kweli, Zira, and Sarabi all converged on the young lioness to help teach her. That day, Nala was with JJ, and the aging lioness took pride in helping her great-niece, since it gave her practice for when Jasiri turned a year and a half old.

"Now, I want you to be quiet," Nala began, "feel the earth beneath your paws, let it shift, let those waves pass through your body." JJ sighed and opened her eyes.

"I feel it." JJ said. Right then JJ's stomach roiled. The young lioness became shaky and lowered her body to the ground. Nala's eyes widened.

"Jay!" Nala said, nuzzling the Crown Princess. JJ's breathing became labored and she vomited all over the savannah grass. Nala stepped back, her blue eyes widened in fear. What was wrong with JJ?

"Aunt Nala, go get help." JJ begged. Nala nuzzled her great-niece.

"I'll roar. I'm not leaving you." Nala let out a loud roar, loud enough that she caught the ear of Simba. Nala lied down next to JJ, nuzzling the Crown Princess, letting JJ know everything was okay, as JJ's stomach seemed to purge itself. The gold lion, now with hints of silver around his cheeks, eyes, and muzzle, came upon the scene, and his red-amber eyes widened.

"Jolina!" Simba said as he walked to his great-niece. Nala looked up to her mate with scared blue eyes.

"I can't get her back on my own." Nala said. Simba nodded.

"JJ, sweetheart, can you climb onto my back?" Simba asked his great-niece. JJ nodded, slowly, painfully.

"I'll help her up." Nala said as she stood. Nala nudged JJ, helping the Crown Princess to her feet and onto Simba's back.

"Back to Pride Rock?" Simba asked. Nala shook her head.

"Rafiki's tree is a shorter distance." Nala said. Simba nodded and headed for the great baobab, Nala close behind him, both lions at a dead run. Simba barely struggled to keep JJ on his back, and Nala occasionally watched JJ's expression, seeing pain roll through JJ's sky blue eyes. Nala felt fear go through her heart.

Something was _seriously _wrong with Ashaki's daughter.

*+-/_\-+*

Muujiza walked alongside Ramsa. The two lions had seemed to hit it off quite well, and Ramsa really liked Muujiza. Muujiza was going to suggest to his sister that he and Ramsa marry soon. Really soon. He felt his heart flutter every time that he was near Ramsa, and Ramsa felt the same about Muujiza. They laughed together; they were perfect for each other.

Even Tojo thought Ramsa was best for Muujiza.

"How many cubs do you want, Ramsa?" Muujiza asked as he nuzzled the brown lioness. Ramsa laughed.

"Two, maybe three. No more." Ramsa said. Muujiza purred.

"But you'd still be willing to have another if there was an accident?" Muujiza asked, his bi-colored orbs begging. Ramsa smiled and nuzzled Muujiza.

"I wouldn't mind a bit." Ramsa said. Muujiza smiled and laughed.

He knew what love was. And he had it with Ramsa.

*+-/_\-+*

Kali woke next to Usafi, seeing Kibuluu awake with Maji and Hafsa.

"You two will wait here, in the cave. Your father, mother, and I have some business that need attending." Kibuluu said.

"Ok, Uncle Kib." Maji said. Kali smiled at his son, seeing a white mane that had grown high on Maji's chest. Hafsa smiled, her silver coat clean and purple eyes alert.

"We can wait." Hafsa said. Kali stood up and walked to Kibuluu.

"Usafi will stay here during the first phase. You, me, and a couple lionesses will go help your daughter and her mate." Kali said. Kibuluu smiled.

"Sounds fair. Second phase will begin at sundown." Kibuluu said.

*+-/_\-+*

Ashaki had taken the time to just lounge with her grandmother and two younger children. Sarabi had Chaka at her side, and Nurisha's tail kept flicking.

"Sweetheart, flicking your tail does no good for boredom." Ashaki said gently. Nurisha rolled her eyes in good nature.

"Sorry, Mom." Nurisha's tail laid flat on the rock she lied on. Sarabi chuckled. Ashaki gazed at her grandmother, and sighed. Sarabi was elderly, as was Zira. Just last week, Aisha and Sarafina had passed on peacefully in their sleep, which had brought sadness, but happiness to know that they hadn't gone violently.

Sarabi had more white around her lips, her nose, and at her cheeks, and white had formed on the former Queen's paws even.

"Ashaki, what's wrong?" Sarabi asked. Ashaki smiled.

"You do realize what today is, right?" Ashaki asked. Sarabi leaned back and smiled.

"Your fourth birthday. I never forget." Sarabi said. Ashaki laughed.

"The day I was born and… well… Mom…" Ashaki's face translated to a look of sadness. Sarabi nodded.

"I know. Tomorrow would be her sixth birthday." Sarabi said. Nurisha looked to Ashaki.

"Hey, Mom, can you tell us the story of Grandma Tama again?" Nurisha asked. Chaka looked to his mother with hopeful eyes. Ashaki laughed. Chaka had started to grow a hairtuft of dark red, and it fit perfectly over his eyes now.

"I think I'm better suited for that story, dear, but…" Sarabi looked to Ashaki, who shook her head.

"You're right, please continue, Grandma." Ashaki smiled. Sarabi laughed.

"Dawn spread out fingertips of rose. I was lying in a cave, giving birth…" Sarabi began.

*+-/_\-+*

Kali used the morning mist of the Riverlands to his advantage. Being silver, he was undetectable in the fog. Kibuluu was shortly behind him, and behind Kibuluu were three lionesses in various shades of dark gray. Kibuluu scented his daughter, even through the heavy fog.

"Kali." Kibuluu whispered. The silver lion looked back to his dusky gold counterpart.

"Yeah?" Kali asked.

"Kiara's nearby. I should probably lead." Kibuluu whispered. Kali nodded and ushered Kibuluu ahead of him. The dusky gold lion ran in the direction of Kiara's scent to a cave with one singular guard. Kibuluu looked to Kali, who nodded. Kali jumped from the mist with a near-silent growl, quickly putting the smaller lion down. Kibuluu entered the cave.

"Kiara?" Kibuluu asked, his sky blue eyes genuinely worried. Kiara looked up at her father and laughed.

"Father!" Kiara ran to her father, nuzzling him. Kibuluu smiled.

"I'm glad you're all right." Kibuluu said. Kovu came from the back of the cave, smiling.

"Rescuers? I never thought I'd be happy to see you, Kibuluu." Kovu said. Kibuluu looked at Kovu dead in the eye, and then examined him, finding fairly fresh wounds, and the scar over his eye reopened.

"I never thought I'd be happy to see you, my boy." Kibuluu smiled. Kiara looked between her father and Kovu.

"Does that mean you accept him as a son-in-law?" Kiara asked hopefully. Kibuluu nodded.

"I do, let's get back to the…" A roar cut off Kibuluu's sentence.

"I should have known!" Amani roared. The black lioness was flanked by two golden lions with blond-colored manes, one had dark blue eyes, the other had orange, and a black lioness with dark blue eyes. The golden lion with dark blue eyes stepped forward.

"Kibuluu… it's been a long time, brother." He snarled. Kibuluu laughed and smiled devilishly.

"Shujaa, you are right, it _has _been too long." Kibuluu said.

"You know better than to return here. You were exiled upon being the youngest son, and a murderer nonetheless…" Shujaa growled. The other golden lion stepped next to Shujaa and roared.

"And isn't it Nusu's little Kengee? My little nephew…" Kibuluu said.

"You killed my mother!" Kengee roared. Shujaa put up a paw.

"Easy, son." Shujaa said. Kibuluu huffed a laugh.

"Seems Kengee remembers his mother's death. My nephew, it was… simply chance she died…" Kibuluu said. Shujaa growled and got into Kibuluu's face.

"Stop it! You have no right to do this. Now, leave before I decide you're better off dead!" Shujaa roared. Kali came roaring into the cave. Amani turned and tripped Kali, knocking the silver lion down. The black lioness jumped onto Kali with a roar. Kibuluu knocked Shujaa against the cave wall, cracking open the head of the River King. Shujaa's legs shook before he fell lifeless in a pool of blood. Kengee roared, running right into Kibuluu's side, throwing the large dusky gold lion off balance, and making him topple over. Amalia gasped and ran to her father's side.

"Daddy!" Amalia cried out. Kiara jumped in front of the River Princess with a roar.

"Daddy's not here to save you…" Kiara snarled. Kovu stepped next to Kiara, his teeth bore. Amalia whimpered and leaned against the wall. Being young, she never had fought before, or had been taught to fight. The young Princess closed her dark blue eyes. Amani saw her daughter in danger and abandoned Kali to knock Kiara aside. Kengee did the same with Kibuluu to throw Kovu away with a quick grab of the nape of the neck. Amalia stood up just in time for Kali and Kovu to both grab Amani's scruff, blood leaking onto the black lioness's fur. Kiara was able to subdue Kengee on her own.

"_Run, Amalia! RUN!_" Amani screamed, the fear for her daughter in her voice. Amalia nodded and turned to run, but Kibuluu blocked her path.

"We can't have you doing that…" Kibuluu growled. The dusky gold lion lifted a paw, slapping the River Princess aside. Amalia hit her head, appearing deceased. Kiara slit Kengee's throat, and Kovu found himself crushing the life of Amani out with his jaws.

Kibuluu looked at the carnage. He turned away, satisfied that the whole River Pride Royal Family was dead. He led Kali, Kiara, and Kovu out of the cave.

But Amalia still clung to life; her breathing shallowed by her unconscious state.

*+-/_\-+*

Simba and Nala arrived at Rafiki's tree. Simba carefully clambered up the tree, seeing Rafiki with a younger mandrill female. The old mandrill turned to Simba with a smile.

"Ah, Simba, what can I…" Rafiki saw JJ on Simba's back and his eyes widened, "what happened!?"

"She was violently ill. She lost the contents of her stomach and seems to be dizzy." Nala said. Rafiki nodded, and looked to the younger mandrill.

"Indira, go get your uncle Rafiki's gourd. Seems we have work do do." Rafiki said. Indira nodded.

"Yes, Uncle." Indira said as she disappeared into the tree. Rafiki turned to Simba and Nala.

"Set her down. She's in good hands now." Rafiki said. Nala helped Simba with JJ, and then licked her great-niece's forehead.

"Hang in there, girl." Nala said. Simba nuzzled JJ.

"We're all rooting for you." Simba said softly, a tear in his eye. Nala nuzzled her mate, a tear in her eye as well. Both aging lions watched as Indira and Rafiki worked on JJ, both having growing anxiety, and both not wanting to leave their great-niece's side.

Nala felt a lump in her throat as Rafiki's hands paused on JJ's lower abdomen. Simba grimaced. Rafiki sighed and looked to Indira.

"It's all right." Rafiki said softly with a smile. JJ looked up. Nala and Simba stood up, their eyes wide.

"Is she okay?" Nala asked. Simba's mouth hung slightly open. Rafiki nodded. JJ looked right at Rafiki.

"Well…" Rafiki began.

"What's wrong with me?" JJ asked weakly. Indira handed JJ a safou fruit, and JJ bit into it.

"Just a young pregnancy, dear." Indira said. JJ's eyes widened as she swallowed the bit of fruit in her throat.

"Pregnant?" JJ asked. Rafiki nodded.

"You are young, Princess, means dat you will have some symptoms be more dan older lionesses'. Ol' Rafiki has seen dis a lot." Rafiki smiled, hugging JJ. JJ lowered her head. Nala stepped up to JJ.

"You've been intimate with Amri?" Nala asked softly. JJ nodded.

"We… we tried to be careful, I mean…" JJ began. Nala laughed and nuzzled her niece.

"All that matters is that you're okay. Let's go home," Nala looked to Rafiki, "if she's safe to walk?"

"She is fine. I actually will send you home with some safou fruit do keep her nourished and her stomach from emptying itself." Rafiki laughed. JJ smiled and stood slowly. Rafiki fashioned a basket and set it around Simba's neck. Simba smelled the fruit.

"How long does she have to eat these?" Simba asked.

"One until de stomach pains go away." Indira said with a smile. JJ stepped in line with Simba and Nala as they began their descent down the tree. JJ looked back to Rafiki.

"Please… let me tell my mom, Rafiki. I think it's best that I…" JJ began. Rafiki nodded.

"I understand. Calm down, Jay, ol' Rafiki will keep your secret safe. I'd worry more about great-Aunt Nala and great-Uncle Simba." Rafiki smiled. JJ smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." JJ began her descent down the tree trunk.

*+-/_\-+*

Kibuluu was at the western border of the Pridelands. Kiara and Kovu flanked him. Kali was right beside him. The Moon Pride, including Usafi, was waiting at the southern border to begin their way to Pride Rock.

"Kibuluu… The River King said you killed his first wife. Didn't Queen Nusu die in childbirth?" Kali asked. Kibuluu shook his head.

"Some of that is true. She died just after birthing her child. I had to kill Nusu. She was rabid towards her son." Kibuluu said. Kali eyed Kibuluu suspiciously, but shook it off. He was not only seeing ghosts, but doubted his friend, and didn't want to do that.

"I see. Ready to go?" Kali asked. Kibuluu nodded.

"Today… Vitani dies." Kibuluu said.

The small group of lions began their run into the Pridelands. They caught the eye of Usafi, who smiled and ran the pride, _her _pride, into the Pridelands.

_For my mate… for my sister. You will pay, Queen Vitani. _Usafi thought. The dark pink lioness continued her fast run with a roar of vengeance.

*+-/_\-+*

When JJ, Nala, and Simba returned to Pride Rock, it was sundown. The three lions noticed the hunting party was back, as were the border patrols. JJ quickly nuzzled her mother.

"Hey, sweetheart, how were hunting lessons?" Ashaki asked. JJ smiled.

"They were good, thanks for asking, Mom." JJ said. Chaka ran up to his sister and nuzzled her. JJ smiled. Nurisha, who was outside the cave, gasped. Ashaki and Myota both stepped up next to the one-year-old lioness.

"What is it, Nuri?" Myota asked. Ashaki followed her daughter's line of sight and roared. She saw a whole pride of lions, lead by three lions. One was silver in color, one was dusky gold, and the other was mahogany brown.

"To the battle lines! Kibuluu has brought a war to us!" Ashaki screamed. The Queen ran down the kopje, followed by her hunting party. Muujiza, Myota, Nuka, Kopa, Simba, and Chumvi were behind them, and Nala, Kweli, Damu, Tojo, and Giza followed them. Moto, Sarabi, and Zira kept the younger generation back. JJ looked around, seeing Amri nowhere in sight. The young lioness panicked.

"Where's Amri?" JJ cried. Moto looked around, and then saw the creamy gold lion running right into the fray. JJ followed Moto's stare and gasped.

"AMRI!" JJ screamed. Moto and Sarabi held JJ back, who sobbed.

_I can't lose you, Amri. Please don't die. _JJ begged mentally as the dark gray clouds brought a cover of darkness through the Pridelands.

*+-/_\-+*

Ashaki roared as she pounced right onto Kovu. The Queen ripped her claws into her former King, reopening the wounds that their daughter had inflicted. Kiara threw the Queen off of Kovu.

"Stay off of him!" Kiara roared. Rikala grabbed Kiara's scruff and threw her younger sister aside.

"Stay away from my Queen!" Rikala roared. Kiara looked genuinely hurt at Rikala's statement.

"But I'm your sister!" Kiara cried.

"You stopped being my sister the day that you betrayed your family." Rikala growled. The dark-pelted female jumped onto the dusky gold lioness, fur and flesh flying.

Ashaki and Kovu leveled each other. Emerald green met electric blue as the rain began to fall from the gray clouds. Thunder sounded and lighting struck the sky. Kovu smiled.

"I see where our daughter got her fighting skills." Kovu said. Ashaki growled.

"_My _daughter…" Ashaki said.

*+-/_\-+*

Kibuluu watched as Kovu handled Ashaki and laughed. He didn't expect as Nala and Moyo pounced on him in unison, both lionesses throwing the large lion off his game. He roared in confusion. The fighting stopped and Usafi launched herself at Moyo.

"Just because you didn't want his child doesn't mean you can kill him, you whore!" Usafi roared. Moyo looked frightened as the dark pink lioness held her down.

"What?" Amri's voice sounded through the fray. Usafi, Nala, Moyo, and Kibuluu looked to Amri. Kibuluu smiled at Amri.

"My son… my little.. _Kivuli_…" Kibuluu said. Nala's jaw dropped and stares went to Moyo. A tear fell off the creamy gold lioness's cheek.

"Kibuluu had raped me. I had no choice… but _Amri is_ _not his father!_" Moyo cried out. Amri roared, his bewilderment apparent. Kibuluu walked to Amri.

"Join me, Kivuli. Become King." Kibuluu said. Amri slashed out, his claws ripping into his father's nose, causing three diagonal lines on the large lion's nose. Kibuluu laughed and his bright blue eyes looked into Amri's teal orbs.

"So be it." Kibuluu said as he lunged at Amri. A brown lioness pushed herself in between father and son, and lighting struck to see that Ramsa, Princess of the Downwind Pride, was in Kibuluu's jaws. Muujiza's jaw dropped.

"NO!" Muujiza yelled right when Kibuluu crushed Ramsa's throat. Ramsa struggled for a second, then her pink eyes lost their life as she gazed right at Muujiza. Ashaki gasped as Kibuluu dropped Ramsa's lifeless body. Kibuluu laughed and looked between Muujiza and Ashaki.

"So, who is next?" He asked.

*+-/_\-+*

Sarabi, Moto, and Zira had made the younger members of the Pridelands retreat to the back of the cave. JJ was huddled with Nurisha and Chaka. Zuri, Fahamu, Jua, and Mwenzi all shook together. JJ's heart was heavy. Right before being ushered back into the cave, she saw what had happened. The Crown Princess worried for Amri, her Amri. She needed him _here_.

"Jay, sweetheart?" Zira asked. JJ looked up to her grandmother and shook her head. Zira nodded and kept watch to the front of the cave. JJ turned around and saw a crack in the cave, only surrounded by rocks. The Crown Princess licked her siblings' heads.

"Stay here." JJ whispered to them both. Nurisha looked directly into JJ's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Nurisha demanded.

"I need to go get Amri. Stay quiet." JJ whispered as she padded gently to the back of the cave. She moved the rocks quietly, not making Sarabi, Moto, or Zira look back. Once the opening was big enough, JJ burst through it at a run. She ran for the battlefield, her heart leading the way.

*+-/_\-+*

Nala had squared with the dark pink lioness in front of her, her cobalt eyes meeting her counterpart's lavender orbs. The pink lioness laughed.

"So, here is _Nala_, the valiant daughter of Sarafina, the former sister-in-law of Queen Tama. Tell me, Nala," the pink lioness's claws came out, "do you fear death?"

"Death? Death is just a word to me right now. I still have years to come. And I intend to use them. However," Nala paused, her own claws unleashing, "I wish to know your name."

The pink lioness smiled, "my name is Usafi." Usafi said. Nala nodded.

"Then, Usafi, today is a day you'll remember." Nala said.

"For what reason?" Usafi asked.

"This is the day I _kick your ass_." Nala said as she lunged onto the pink lioness. The two lionesses' claws flailed at each other, both had their teeth bore, and both were meeting flesh with almost each strike. The cream-colored lioness found herself underneath Usafi, but used her back legs in her signature trick flip and ended up on top. She didn't realize the silver lion coming for her. Nala only saw the silver lion within a split second. The cream-colored lioness gasped as she saw the silver lion's teeth.

"Kali! Help!" Usafi cried.

Nala was paralyzed with fear. She didn't move until she saw Simba running for the silver lion, grabbing the lion's white mane and tearing some of it out. The silver lion roared.

"Fine, then let us spar!" Kali roared.

"En guarde!" Simba yelled as he jumped onto Kali's back, a golden blur digging his claws into silver fur and dark flesh. Kali roared in pain, moving his head to grab Simba's scruff. Simba didn't realize when Kali threw him until he was in midair. Nala gasped.

"SIMBA!" Nala screamed. Nala got off of Usafi and ran to her golden mate. Chumvi heard Nala's scream and attacked Kali himself. The brown lion and his silver equal stared each other down, white eyes meeting ocher-amber in disharmony. Kali laughed.

"I've never heard of you." Kali said.

"I'm Prince Chumvi, son of Aisha and Simba I." Chumvi said. Kali nodded, slowly.

"So you, too, are royal." Kali said. Chumvi snarled and pounced, surprising Kali. Kali was unable to move quickly enough, and Chumvi pinned him clean. The brown lion above him made Kali growl.

"All is fair." Chumvi growled as his claws gouged into Kali's shoulders. Kali snarled in pain. Chumvi was confused. Why wasn't Kali fighting back?

After a few moments, Chumvi got off of Kali, and the silver lion stood up, blood pouring off his shoulders.

"Why did you spare me?" Kali demanded. Chumvi looked to Kali.

"Why did _you _spare _me_? You're larger than me. You aren't faster, but you could have killed me." Chumvi growled. Kali sighed.

"I promised to meet someone halfway. I surrender to you, Prince Chumvi." Kali bowed. Usafi stepped next to Kali.

"But I _don't _surrender!" Usafi went to lunge at Chumvi when Kweli pounced on Usafi's shoulders, pinning the pink lioness. Usafi ate dirt with a moan. Kweli laughed.

"How about now?" Kweli asked. Usafi growled and nodded.

"Fine. I know when I'm bested." Usafi said. Kweli laughed again and trotted over to Chumvi. The brown lion smiled at the dark golden lioness, and she smiled back when they heard a wail from Nala. Both lions ran to Nala's side. Nala was frantically nuzzling Simba.

"Simba!" Nala cried. Chumvi walked up to Simba, nuzzling his cousin.

"Sim'?" Chumvi asked. Simba looked up at Chumvi, one eye gummed shut by blood coming from his head.

"My head…" Simba said. Nala nuzzled him. Chumvi lifted the golden lion onto his back.

"I'll get him help." Chumvi said. Nala sighed.

"Thank you." Nala whispered as Chumvi trotted off. While Kweli and Nala were standing, JJ dashed past them both. Nala and Kweli looked to each other then to JJ.

"JAY!" Kweli called after her niece, running after her. Nala followed Kweli at a fast pace.

*+-/_\-+*

Kibuluu was squaring with Muujiza. The lions looked at each other with malice.

"Tama's only son… it's amazing how much you take after your grandfather." Kibuluu said.

"Kula's bitch… it amazes me how much of a heart you don't have." Muujiza snarled, his teeth bore and his claws extended. Kibuluu growled and lunged, but Muujiza, being smaller and faster, avoided the blow and Kibuluu landed on the ground. Muujiza roared at Kibuluu, pouncing on him.

"You killed my mother," Muujiza struck Kibuluu in the face, "you hurt my family," he struck Kibuluu again, "you threaten my niece," another strike, "and you kill my lover?! How dare you call yourself a lion, you… you…. _Bastard!_" Tears were in Muujiza's eyes as he screamed, causing many slashes in Kibuluu's face. Kibuluu kicked Muujiza in the stomach, sending the younger lion flying backwards. Muujiza lied on his back as Kibuluu jumped for him.

Damu and Giza came in at the last second, both young lions protecting their older brother. Giza shifted his mane that had fallen in his face. Damu growled. Kibuluu looked to both lions and smiled.

"You're… Kula's sons." He said.

"Not a chance, asswipe!" Damu growled as he smacked Kibuluu. Giza shifted his weight a little bit over the ground and tackled Kibuluu, causing the golden lion to fall to his side. Muujiza sniffled and both brothers turned to their elder brother.

Muujiza limped over to Ramsa's body, nuzzling her and lying beside her. Damu and Giza gazed at Muujiza, both feeling hurt. Damu had tears in his eyes, and Giza sniffled. Damu glanced at Kibuluu, who had rose. The young lion roared at the dusky gold lion and ran at him. Kibuluu ran himself, not wanting to be caught. Damu kept hot on Kibuluu's heels, his teeth bore.

He was prepared to kill if necessary.

*+-/_\-+*

Rikala and Kiara glared at each other, two different tones of ruby red in war. The sisters circled each other.

"I thought you would always protect me!" Kiara spat.

"You cheated on your husband! You didn't care for your daughters!" Rikala snapped.

"You said you'd always protect me. When you got us away from Kula, you said that it was _you and me against the world!_" Kiara screamed.

"That was _before I knew you were a whore!_" Rikala shouted over the thunderclap that sounded. Kiara pounced for Rikala, and dusky gold met dark brown in complete rage as lightning struck overhead. The two lionesses didn't notice JJ as she passed them. The younger lioness stopped and gazed at Kiara then shook her head. Kiara wasn't worth the kill.

JJ kept going through the crowd of lions and lionesses until she saw a black lion with a white mane high on his chest toss Amri aside. JJ snarled and lunged, in two bounds she was between the lion and Amri, roaring at the younger lion in front of her. Amri looked up.

"Jay!" Amri called. JJ glanced at Amri and smiled, then looked back to the lion with a growl.

"Stay away from him!" JJ said. The lion was taken aback, and stepped back.

"Princess Jolina?" He asked. JJ nodded.

"Who are you?" JJ asked. His jaw dropped.

"I'm… Maji, remember?" Maji asked. JJ's eyes widened. That's why the lion looked familiar, those green eyes…

It was Maji. And he was too young to be here.

"What are you doing here?" JJ asked softly. Maji looked to Kibuluu.

"I'm helping Uncle Kib." Maji said. JJ shook her head and closed her eyes. So, Maji was on the other side of this fight.

"I'm sorry, Maji." JJ said.

"For what?" Maji asked. JJ roared. The fighting stopped, and all eyes were on JJ and Maji. With the roar being from a royal, all had to stop to see the fight go through. Usafi and Kali came to the front lines.

"Maji!" Usafi cried.

"What are you doing?!" Kali demanded. Maji looked around, then at JJ.

"Jolina, I don't want to fight." Maji said.

"Then why are you here? You should have expected this at the least." JJ said. Ashaki came to the front line, her blue eyes wide.

"Jay!" Ashaki cried. JJ looked to her mother.

"I had to come, Mom." JJ said as she glanced to Amri. Ashaki's jaw quivered.

"You won't fight, Jolina." Ashaki said, stepping in front of her daughter.

"Neither will you, Maji." Kali and Kibuluu said in unison as both lions stepped in front of the young black lion. Ashaki noticed her disadvantage. Two males against herself, and Kula's training could only go so far, not only that, since a _royal_ had roared, another royal could join the fight.

Ashaki sighed, getting ready to pounce on the silver lion first when Myota stepped next to her. Ashaki gaped at the white lion.

"Myota, only a royal can join this fight." Ashaki said.

"I am a royal, Ashaki." Myota said stoically. Ashaki's eyes widened.

"What? How?" Ashaki asked. Myota looked to Ashaki with his lime green eyes, sharp pink nose, and otherwise slim form. Ashaki nodded.

"So you are a royal. You are from Scar." Ashaki said. Myota chuckled.

"I'm from Takali, not Scar." Myota said. Ashaki smiled and nodded.

That was when Kovu attacked Myota from behind. Ashaki cried out. Myota and Kovu rolled on the ground, a white and mahogany blur. JJ helped Amri stand, and all gazes were on the two males.

"Get him Kovu! Get him!" Kibuluu said. From the crowd, Tojo appeared and pounced on Kibuluu. Kali tried to go after Tojo, but Vitani stepped on his tail and the silver lion roared in pain. Maji attempted to get Vitani away from his father, but JJ slapped the black lion away.

Chaos emerged, and neither pride realized the river rising to dangerous levels.

**A/N: The River Pride Royal Family, almost completely obliterated, only Princess Amalia remains and barely clings to life. Ramsa, the Downwind Princess, is dead, such a shame, especially since she and Muujiza were making plans. Amri is revealed to be Kibuluu's son, and Myota as Scar's son. Simba's hurt, Kiara and Rikala are at complete odds, and we have a threatening flood on the way. Wow, is there no stop to the chaos?**

**Kali: WHY DID I HURT SIMBA? **

**Me: *screams and jumps behind computer* YOU HAVE TO QUIT SNEAKING UP ON PEOPLE LIKE THAT! **

**Kali: ANSWER ME! *Roars***

**Me: *shakes head* Really, I think you should be more worried about what your daughters are doing, Kali.**

**Kali: *glances in Nurisha and Hafsa's direction and growls* HAFSA! NURISHA! WHY ARE YOU WITH DAMU AND GIZA?!**

**Hafsa: *blushes* um… working on lines together?**

**Nurisha: *jabs Hafsa in the leg* that's a lame excuse.**

**Simba: Kali, c'mon, let them grow up.**

**Kali: Remember _Simba's Pride_, brother? You didn't want Kiara to grow up.**

**Simba: That's totally different. Damu and Giza are fine lions. More like Tojo and Taka than they are their mother.**

**Giza: *walks up to Kali* Hey, uh… I hope you don't mind too much that I…**

**Kali: *roars and slaps for Giza***

**Me: *steps between Kali and Giza* OH NO! Kali, you need to go cool off. Simba?**

**Simba: *nods* On it, c'mon Kali.**

**Kali: Uhm, uh… *exits with Simba***

**Hafsa: *sighs* nice save, Chin.**

**Me: Thank you. I know you and Giza have an off-screen thing going on.**

**Giza: *blushes* CHIN!**

**Nurisha: AWWW!**

**Me: *laughs* all right readers, review and stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Torrent

**Guest: right now :) enjoy the chapter.**

**Hunter305414: I apologize for confusing you! If it helps, I confused myself and before giving a little summary I had to read the chapter again… and not only that I didn't know how to start this chapter after all of the confusion. If I need to clarify something, let me know, otherwise, enjoy the chapter.**

**TRON0602: Thank you, Kali. I figured you'd be stealthy in morning mist, due to your silver coat and all. I'm glad I captured your essence :) Maji, yes, I know, JJ smacks hard she's smacked me twice. Once when I wanted to alter her eye color a bit and the second time was when I tried giving her earrims to make her unique. *Hugs Hafsa* awwwww, I just know who looks good with who, and you and Giza fit together. *Glares at Rafiki and Indira, but smacks TRON* _FYDLR OUIN MYHKIYKA! DRANA YNA LREMTNAH BNACAHD_! *points to five-month-old Chaka, then cuddles him* It's okay, Chaka, I know you understand Al Bhed and TRON used a bad word. Lol, enjoy the chapter :)**

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: I know, whirlwind chapters are the best, aren't they? Make you go back and read them over and over and over… and now I'm rambling like crazy :) anyway, yes, poor Muujiza, loosing the love of his life. Kiara and Kovu and the rest of their goons deserve death, yes. Yes, I agree. On a lighter note, JJ and Amri are pregnant, even if it's a teenage pregnancy :) it's a great thing. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Whoa it's fandoms: Thank you, my friend! We get to see little Zuri and Fahamu this chapter :)**

Ashaki and Kibuluu stared each other in the face, both snarling.

"You killed Kula…" Kibuluu said.

"You killed my mother, we're even." Ashaki growled.

"That's not even close to even. Tama was a dictator." Kibuluu said.

"Lies." Ashaki whispered.

"She killed Scar." Kibuluu said.

"Scar was murdered by the hyenas." Ashaki said.

"My, you have an answer for everything, don't you?" Kibuluu said. Ashaki roared when she heard a scream from Pride Rock. Her eyes widened and Kibuluu smiled.

"Seems that my lionesses have made it to your precious next generation." Kibuluu said. Ashaki went to burst past Kibuluu but was pulled back by a dark gray lioness with blood red eyes, a slim build like Zira's, dark eyeshades, and three dark gray dots beneath her eye. Ashaki's eyes widened.

"Dotty?" Ashaki asked. The dark gray lioness nodded.

"I have seen the light, little one. Kibuluu is right, you are wrong. We are _not _one, and we never will be." Dotty said. Ashaki's lower jaw trembled.

"Dotty…" The Queen said. She barely remembered the gray lioness, but what she did remember was that Dotty kept her sane while she was with Kula. How could Dotty betray her like this? How?

"I'll put it this way… Kula was right too. I apologize to her, no matter where she is. She deserved better. She deserved to raise her children. She deserved to be Queen, she deserved to keep you." Dotty said. Ashaki sighed and stood up.

"How can you be so misguided when you always protected me from Kula's wrath?" Ashaki begged. Dotty laughed.

"Simple. I remembered the past. How I never could be with Scar legitimately because Diku had her claws in him." Dotty said. Ashaki's blue eyes filled with tears then she blinked them away.

"So be it." Ashaki said.

*+-/_\-+*

Nine lionesses had cornered Zira, Sarabi, Moto, and the younger generation. Nurisha, Jasiri and Zuri all huddled around Jua, Mwenzi, Chaka and Fahamu, being the braver of the cubs. The white lioness watched as they attacked the three older lionesses. Sarabi looked at Nurisha and Jasiri, her orange eyes insistent.

"_Run! Run!_ Run away and don't look back!" Sarabi ordered. A horrible snapping noise sounded and Moto's red body fell limp. The rusty brown Jasiri tried to run to her mother when Zuri pushed her away.

"C'mon!" Zuri said. Nurisha lead the cubs out of the cave through the same exit JJ had taken. Nurisha made sure her friends were in front of her as she saw one lioness following them, intent on killing. The white lioness bore her teeth, prepared to protect whatever and whomever she could. The lioness slowed and gazed into Nurisha's eyes.

"Prepared to die?" The lioness asked. Nurisha growled.

"If it is to protect, so be it." Nurisha said. The lioness lunged at Nurisha when a loud roar sounded. Both lionesses glanced towards the roar. A silver lion ran through the rain and slapped the lioness, one of his own, aside. Nurisha gazed at her silver savior when he turned to her. White eyes met colorless orbs and the silver lion smiled.

"You look just like your mother." He said. Nurisha gasped and tears met her eyes.

"F-father?" She asked. The lion smiled and nodded, bringing Nurisha into a hug. Nurisha let out one sob before they heard rushing water. Kali looked up, then to Nurisha.

"Go back to your group. The flood is rising, and you need to be safe." He said.

"Not without you!" Nurisha insisted. Kali shook his head.

"I have to save your brother and stepmother, please, go." Kali pleaded with his newfound child. Nurisha shook her head again.

"No, I'll go with you!" Nurisha said. Kali growled.

"I am your father, go be with your group and find higher ground!" Kali ordered. Nurisha grumbled in defiance, but turned away from Kali and back towards her friends. Kali sighed.

_I'm sorry, but it's for your own good. _Kali turned to the fight and ran into the fray.

*+-/_\-+*

JJ found herself in the middle of the whole fight. Lionesses, both ones she knew and ones she didn't, fought tooth and nail. The Crown Princess searched the battlefield, searching desperately for one lion.

"Amri!" JJ called, her voice barely heard over the roars and growls of the lions around her. The Crown Princess navigated her way through the battlefield, tears in her eyes. She had lost track of her love after the fighting had started again.

She felt herself being rammed in the side. JJ lost her footing, gazing up into bright green eyes. Maji growled.

"Why did you hit me?" Maji asked.

"You went after my fiancé first and then you went after my mother!" JJ said, sitting up. Immediate concern for her cub came to JJ's mind and the Crown Princess stood up, her sky blue eyes looking into Maji's green orbs.

"Your mother went after my father! Your fiancé instigated the fight!" Maji rebuffed. JJ snarled and went to raise her paw only to feel a blow rip into her face, her attacker near invisible due to the lightning strike that blinded the Crown Princess.

JJ fell back, blood seeping from the wound and into her eyes and sticking to her fur. She had fallen on her side again, and concern for her child was still in her mind. The Crown Princess curled up, protecting her stomach from her attacker. Maji looked to the mahogany brown lion beside him. Kovu stood proud, glaring at his daughter.

"I should have done this the day you were born." Kovu growled. Maji's green eyes widened and he jumped between Kovu and JJ, growling.

"No." Maji said. Kovu looked taken aback.

"She's your enemy."

"She tried sparing me from this violence," Maji looked into JJ's sky blue orbs, saw all the blood on her face and grimaced, "I suppose I… I'm thanking her by sparing her life." Maji said. JJ's eyes widened and filled with tears, partially in pain, partially in gratitude. Kovu snorted and rolled his dark emerald eyes.

"Suit yourself. But I think I should kill this girl…" Kovu pushed Maji aside and went for JJ only to have a silver blur knock Kovu aside.

"JJ!" Tojo yelled, Kweli at her father's side. JJ smiled at her grandfather and aunt, losing consciousness. Tojo trotted to his granddaughter's side, nuzzling her. Kweli licked some of the blood from JJ's head.

Kali ran to Maji's side, nuzzling his son.

"Are you all right?" Kali asked. Maji nodded, deeply humbled.

"I don't think Jolina is." Maji whispered. Kali's silver form spun around to see Tojo and Kweli desperately trying to wake JJ. His white eyes filled with concern and he walked to Tojo, his head low.

"I apologize for this. If I would have been sooner…" Kali began. Tojo shook his head, his electric blue eyes meeting Kali's stark white orbs.

"You saved her life. That's all I ask as a grandfather. The wound isn't deep, and she won't die from blood loss." Tojo said. Kali nodded slowly.

"Get her up and get out of here. The water's rising, the Kings are angered at this, I don't know why, but…" Kali said. Tojo looked to his daughter, and Kweli helped her father get JJ onto his back.

"They're angered because a horrible soul lived whilst my wife died. They're angered because this wasn't to happen." Tojo said. Kali looked into Tojo's eyes.

"Your wife was… Tama, wasn't she?" Kali asked. Tojo nodded.

"Killed by the savage you follow." Tojo said, his electric blue eyes sending daggers into Kali's soul. Kali felt a conflict of emotions.

_I told you… _Mpenzi's voice sounded in his mind. Kali sighed.

"I don't follow him. At least, not anymore." Kali said. Tojo gave Kali a sad smile.

"Better the devil you know. Godspeed." Tojo said.

"Wait!" Kali said. Kweli glanced back at Kali; her crimson eyes meeting Kali's white orbs.

"The younger generation is no longer at Pride Rock. They've left for higher ground, I also saw an orange-brown lion and a brown lion run for them." Kali said. Kweli's jaw trembled, relieved her family and friends were safe.

"Thank you." Kweli said. Kali gave the dark golden lioness a smile.

"Anytime." Kali said. Kweli turned and followed her father away from the fray, leaving Kali and Maji behind.

*+-/_\-+*

Ashaki tasted blood in her mouth as she gazed at the destruction wrought. Dotty had a tear in her left ear, and had gained three slashes over her eye. The older lioness was suffering, and Ashaki was worse for wear.

"Dotty, please, listen to me!" Ashaki begged. Dotty struck out. Ashaki dodged the blow, but only barely, then approached the gray lioness.

"Why should I listen when you caused my daughter to run?" Dotty asked.

"Amani's safe! She has a daughter of her own now. Do you want to let her down that much?" Ashaki asked. Dotty's expression changed, and the gray lioness turned away. Ashaki sighed and glanced around, searching desperately for her daughter. While searching for JJ, there was no sign of Kibuluu either. Or Simba and Chumvi. Even Tojo wasn't visible. Ashaki turned around, in hope she'd see someone she knew. Instead she saw the water rising from the river.

The Queen gasped and roared for her pride. The Pridelanders all ran to their Queen.

"The river! Get to higher ground!" Ashaki yelled over a thunderclap. The lionesses all ran to the northwest towards the mountains. Ashaki ran her eyes over Kibuluu's pride, seeing no dead or dying. Then she saw a dark russet mane attached to a dark golden body, a dark gold lioness beside the lion, and a light beige lioness on the lion's back. Ashaki nearly cried in relief at seeing her father, sister, and daughter. Tojo nuzzled his eldest child.

"Where's Damu and Giza?" Ashaki asked.

"They bolted after that silver lion awhile ago." Tojo lied. Damu and Giza had, in fact, gone for higher ground, looking for the newest generation.

"Okay… okay. Simba and Chumvi?" Ashaki asked.

"Simba got hurt. Chumvi took him to see Rafiki." Kweli said. Ashaki sighed.

"Okay. Dad, go on with the lionesses, Kweli, we need to get the lionesses in Pride Rock." Ashaki said. Kweli nodded.

"Let's do it." Kweli said with a smile. The two sisters went towards Pride Rock, while Tojo took his granddaughter away from the fight. He was just glad that Ashaki hadn't seen the large gash across JJ's face, for he knew she would search for the lion that had done it.

"Dad!" Muujiza's voice sounded over the rumbling thunder and Tojo turned to see his eldest son.

"Thank the Kings you're all right." Tojo said.

"I know, I'm fine," Muujiza looked to his niece, "what happened to JJ?"

"Right now, we need to get to higher ground." Tojo said. Father and son bolted towards the pride at a run, and Tojo felt relief when he saw a small group of adolescent lions, a white lioness with them. Nurisha looked up and saw Tojo and Muujiza. She gasped and smiled.

"Uncle 'Iza! Poppa!" Nurisha yelled. Tojo never heard such a joyous sound as his adoptive granddaughter's call for him. Pride ran through the dark gold lion as Nurisha ran to him and he nuzzled her, his grandson close behind to weave himself between Muujiza's legs to escape the rain.

*+-/_\-+*

Kopa saw the pride run from the fight and turned to run himself, not seeing a single soul from his pride. He didn't see his mother, his father, his mate, or his daughter.

Panic set into the gold lion. He couldn't smell scents because of the rain. He couldn't track them like he usually would have.

"Kopa!" Nala's voice wafted to her son. Kopa looked up and saw his mother.

"Mom!" Kopa said, running to nuzzle his mother.

"C'mon, the flood's rising, we have to get to higher ground, everything will be washed here." Nala said.

"What about Dad? Where is he? Where's Moto?" Kopa asked.

"I don't know where Moto is, but your father is fine, and I saw Jasiri and the group head for higher ground. C'mon, let's go. Moto's a smart girl, she can find her way." Nala pleaded with her son. Kopa sighed.

"I know Moto is." Kopa said. Mother and son ran to the northwest, and Kopa saw the group of adolescents, his eyes landing on his rusty brown daughter.

"Jasiri!" Kopa yelled for his daughter. Jasiri turned to Kopa, her brown eyes filled with tears.

"Daddy!" Jasiri screamed, running right for her father. She sobbed into Kopa's brown mane. Kopa nuzzled his daughter, held her close.

"Sweetheart, sweetie… where's your mother?" Kopa asked, his blue eyes meeting his daughter's brown orbs. Jasiri swallowed hard, and gazed into her father's eyes. Kopa conveyed the meaning, and sighed.

"She did it to protect you." Kopa pulled Jasiri close again, tears in his eyes. Nala felt tears meet her eyes as well.

*+-/_\-+*

Ashaki and Kweli burst into Pride Rock at a run. No lionesses stood, but bodies were strewn across the floor of the kopje. The scent of blood was thick and heavy. The sisters wandered inside, looking around.

"'Shaki…" Ashaki heard Sarabi's voice, weak, but it was there. The Queen spun around, seeing her grandmother bloodied and bruised. She ran to Sarabi's side.

"Grandma…" Ashaki said, tears in her eyes. Kweli was shortly behind Ashaki, nuzzling Sarabi.

"I need you to be strong, sweetheart. For your children, for your people, for your family. Tough times are ahead." Sarabi whispered.

"Please, I can't lose you too… not like this." Ashaki begged. Sarabi leaned up and nuzzled Ashaki's cheek.

"You can be strong. You won't ever lose me, sweetie. I'm always here with you, just like your mother is." Sarabi said.

"Grandma…" Kweli said. Sarabi nuzzled Kweli with what strength she had left.

"I will be with Mufasa soon. I will be free of pain. Please, get out of here. Go protect those who need it," Sarabi's orange eyes lost their sheen, "Mufasa…" she said, so softly only Kweli heard her last word. Ashaki and Kweli looked to each other.

"She's right. The flood, we won't survive, we have to go with the pride." Kweli said, tears in her eyes as well. Ashaki sniffled and looked to Sarabi.

"It's been a wonderful life, Grandma. All that I am, you let me be me. All that you've done, all you've given to me. I'll miss you so." Ashaki said. Kweli nuzzled her sister and then Sarabi one last time then the sisters departed from the cave, both noticing that Moto and Zira had been killed as well, but had gone down fighting.

The sisters rejoined with the pride within a few minutes, tears still in their eyes. All eyes were on the sisters. Muujiza broke ranks and nuzzled them both.

"What is it?" Muujiza asked.

"Zira, Sarabi, and Moto are dead." Ashaki said with a sob, the Queen laid her head down. Nurisha and Chaka ran to their mother, and nuzzled her. Muujiza's jaw quivered.

"So much death…" He whispered. Kweli nodded.

"I hate to ruin the moment of silence, but…" Giza appeared, nodding to the flood. Ashaki sighed.

"Where should we go?" Ashaki asked her pride. Nala stepped forward.

"The jungle. It's safe, and Rafiki's tree is on the way there, so maybe we can heal the wounded first." Nala said. Ashaki smiled at her aunt.

"Then to the jungle we go, lead the way, Nala." Ashaki said. Nala smiled, glad her niece trusted her. The Pridelanders followed Ashaki and Nala, not looking back to the Pridelands once.

**A/N: *sighs* wow another whiplash chapter. Two in a row's must be a record, isn't it? Anyway, little summary: Kibuluu and Ashaki fought only for Dotty to return and move to places unknown, Pride Rock's newest generation fled as Moto, Sarabi, and Zira gave their lives, Nurisha had a brief reunion with her biological father (Kali,) Maji and JJ seem to have an understanding, Kali saved JJ's life from Kovu after Kovu had attacked his daughter (leaving her scarred,) and it seems our Pridelanders are headed for the jungle, for solace and sanctuary.**

**Simba: Am I gonna be okay?**

**Me: I can't kill you yet! I mean, killing you right after killing your mother would just leave me too depressed to continue the story.**

**Simba: Thank God, I love you Chinny! *Hugs me***

**Me: *coughs* CHOKING NOT BREATHING BAD THING SIMBA!**

**Nala: SIMBA!**

**Simba: WHAT?**

**Nala: She's suffocating!**

**Simba: OH! *lets me go***

**Me: *coughs and sputters* after that… I see stars… *falls over***

**Nala: *glares at Simba* look at what you've done.**

**Simba: *shrugs* I get overzealous.**

**Rikala: Dammit, Dad, I'll say so!**

**Simba: Watch it, Riri.**

**Rikala: *smiles* Anyway, since Chin seems to be out cold… Whoa it's Fandoms, who is my creator, has created a story about TLQII through my eyes. It's called _Rikala: Through Her Eyes_. Chin highly recommends it and you can see how I keep a smile on my face despite my horrible birth mother and half sister.**

**Nala: Kenya never deserved you, and Kula was a bitch.**

**Simba: Too true, too true.**

**Rikala: I should get back to Fandoms's set too…**

**Nala: I'll close the chapter then.**

**Simba: I wanna close the chapter!**

**Nala: For King's sake, Simba!**

**Kali: *Steps in* will the Pridelanders be okay? What about Usafi, Maji, the Moon Pride, and myself? Review and stay tuned!**

**Simba: KALI! I WANTED TO CLOSE THE CHAPTER!**

**Kali: *smacks Simba* behave yourself, brother.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Change of Power

**True Tigress: Thank you! I appreciate having people take the time to read my stories, it let s me know that I'm doing well :) I will keep writing and here's the next chapter**

**Hunter 305414: Ok, I felt a little guilty for the questions being raised. The Pridelanders have lost the Pridelands, unfortunately (name of the chapter) so… Who is dead and who is alive? Read the chapter, I made sure to put those in. Thank you for the review, the kind words, and the belief in me :) enjoy the chapter.**

**Whoa it's fandoms: I know, poor little Riri and Zuri… I also have them in this chapter. And Fahamu… well you'll have to read on otherwise there are spoilers for this chapter :)**

**Guest: We can only hope that Kali comes to his senses. If not, Usafi will slap him silly.**

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: Yes, Sarabi and Mufasa are reunited. Zira and Moto fought bravely. Very valiant lionesses, all died in glory protecting the ones who mattered most. Enjoy the chapter, my friend :)**

**Note: I found a PERFECT voice actress for Rafiki's niece, Indira. Naomie Harris, otherwise known as Tia Dalma/Calypso from _Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest _and _Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End_, kind of with the accent just not with the "Jamaican Patois" as Tia Dalma has, but still somewhat Jamaican.**

The rain let up by the morning. The Moon Pride had taken sanctuary in Pride Rock, throwing all the dead bodies into the water before hoping that they'd be okay.

Usafi woke, looking to her side. Maji and Kali were there. Luckily, Hafsa had stayed behind in the Moonlands with a few other lionesses, and Usafi was going to get the others.

The Moon Pride had won the battle. They had the Pridelands. The flood had seemingly assisted them, but they had Pride Rock. Usafi stood up, careful not to wake the portion of the family she had, and saw multiple puddles throughout the lands. The dark pink lioness sighed.

"The Kings had mercy. May the Great Spirit be praised." Usafi said softly.

"Usafi." A female voice came from the cave, and a silver lioness with green eyes, a black sharp nose, and a white stripe starting at her head and going down her back emerged. Usafi knew this lioness. It was Kali's half-sister, Ketaki.

"Ketaki, hi." Usafi said. Ketaki looked to her sister-in-law, her green eyes concerned.

"Is everything okay? You should be happy. We won." Ketaki said. Usafi sighed.

"At what prince, sister? Kali came here to retrieve his daughter and she's not here. We had to throw bodies into the raging water last night. We all could have died." Usafi said, her lavender eyes saddened. Ketaki sighed.

"I feel the same. We've lost many of our best warriors, and we also had to… I understand. But… we'll be okay." Ketaki said.

"I just wish I could give Kali his child back. I wish I could have what was left my sister." Usafi said. Ketaki nuzzled her sister-in-law with a sigh.

"I know. Mpenzi was my best friend, her daughter is my niece, and I want to see her too. Usafi, I'd like to think that there's a reason Kali won't see his child yet." Ketaki said. Usafi felt tears building.

"I think there is. I think this fight angered the Great Spirit. Kibuluu rushed the battle. We weren't supposed to fight, at least, not yet." Usafi said. Ketaki nodded.

"If that is so, we will deal with it. Kibuluu will have his day. Until then, we need to go get the others." Ketaki said. Usafi sighed deeply.

"You're right. Let's go get the others." Usafi said. Ketaki nodded and the two lionesses ran through the marshy swamp that was left in the flood's wake to the southern border, where several lionesses were, Hafsa leading them. Usafi felt her heart soar at seeing her daughter, and Hafsa ran to her mother.

"Mom, you're okay!" Hafsa said. Usafi nuzzled her daughter.

"I am. How did you fare through the weather?" Usafi asked.

"We went to the top of the hill to the eastern part of our lands. We were okay, a little soggy, but okay." Hafsa said. Usafi smiled, and Ketaki stepped forward.

"I am glad to hear that. Let's go back to Pride Rock, I'm sure that after a reunion we'll all feel better." Ketaki said. Hafsa nodded and smiled at her aunt.

"I'd like that." Hafsa said.

*+-/_\-+*

JJ was the first awake, finding herself next to Simba, who slept soundly, the blood around his eye being cleaned up. The Crown Princess's head hurt and her world spun. She immediately lifted a paw, remembering that Kovu had struck her the day before. Finding no blood, just a painful wound beneath her hair tuft, the Princess sighed shallowly, lying her head back down before her mind raced again.

Where was Amri? Had he gotten out of the fight okay? Was he okay himself? Where was he?!

JJ stood up and almost immediately fell back down, albeit gently.

"You should calm yourself." Indira's beautiful voice penetrated JJ's conscious and the Princess looked to the shamaness-in-training.

"I should but I can't find Amri." JJ said. Indira sat next to the Princess, her black hair falling around her face as she patted JJ's head, making the Princess wince a little.

"Rest assured, your lover is probably fine, dear." Indira said.

"Then where is he?" JJ asked. Indira smiled.

"I can go look, if you wish." Indira said. JJ looked up with hopeful eyes and Indira chuckled.

"I will go look. What does he look like?" The female mandrill asked.

"He's a cream-gold, has an orangey-red mane and teal eyes." JJ said. Indira nodded and left JJ. The Princess sat back up, her ears ringing. She still had the image of her father…

JJ shuddered and felt a tear escape her right eye. She silently sobbed, not wanting to wake the wounded around her. She knew she should rest, but felt too wired to close her eyes.

So many had died. JJ may have been unconscious, but her ears were still working in her state. She had heard that Ramsa, Moto, Sarabi, Zira, and a couple other lionesses were among the dead. Nuka, Kijani, and Amri were among the missing. Fahamu was an orphan now, under Rikala's care.

The Princess was deep in thought when her mother softly padded to her, nuzzling her gently. JJ jumped, then realized it was her mother, and leaned into the nuzzle.

"Hey, sweetheart." Ashaki said. JJ smiled a bit.

"Hey, Mom." JJ said. Ashaki licked her daughter's wound, making JJ wince a bit. Ashaki gave a small smile, her eyes looking into JJ's. The Queen sighed.

"Poppa told me. Kovu hurt you." Ashaki said. The Princess had tears in her eyes, and nodded.

"He wanted me dead. Maji saved me, Mom." JJ said softly.

"I'm glad he did. Even in adversity, the good can see the evil." Ashaki said. JJ's tears spilled over. She almost lost her life, and had she not lost her life, she could have lost her child, growing inside of her. The Princess looked up to her mother, and the Queen nuzzled her daughter.

"Sweetheart, you're okay, you're okay. We're safe now. Kovu can't get to you." Ashaki said.

"It's not that… I… have something to tell you." JJ sobbed.

"Tell me. Tell me, sweetie. I'm here." Ashaki encouraged.

"Don't be mad." JJ begged.

"I won't be. I won't be mad no matter what." Ashaki said.

"I'm pregnant." JJ said.

*+-/_\-+*

Amalia woke, her head pounding. She opened her eyes, squinting against the bright sunlight pouring into the dark, damp cave. She smelled blood and death. The River Princess lifted her head, looking around. She saw blood pooled around her mother, brother, and father's bodies. She gasped, desperately trying to stand to get away from the appalling sight, her head injury causing her to not move well.

After what seemed like hours of struggling against the haze her head had her in, Amalia stood clumsily, and bolted from the cave. She ran gauchely, and almost blindly. The River Princess ran from one border of her lands to the other, finding no lionesses, no help, in sight. She screamed in frustration. What was she supposed to do now?

"Did he kill everyone?" Amalia sobbed. The River Princess curled into a ball, sobbing. She was alone, hurt, and alone. Her sobs permeated the damp air of the Riverlands, becoming the only sound for miles upon miles.

The black lioness shed her tears, wanting to wallow in her sorrow when a gray lioness with blood red eyes looked at her in sadness. The gray lioness padded over to Amalia.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked. Amalia jumped and nearly screamed, but stood up and bared her teeth.

"_I'm not okay! _A lion came in and slaughtered my pride!" Amalia screamed. The gray lioness backed up a step, recognizing this temper as grief, and knowing it was similar to her own. The gray lioness stepped up and held the young lioness in an embrace, making Amalia cry more.

"Hush, now…you're no longer alone. I'm here." The lioness said. Amalia looked up to her.

"What's your name?" Amalia asked.

"Dot…" The lioness paused briefly, "Bianca. My name is Bianca. Who are you?" Bianca asked.

"Princess Amalia of the River Pride, daughter of Queen Amani and King Shujaa." Amalia said. Bianca's blood red eyes widened a bit.

"Your mother's name is Amani?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah, why?" Amalia asked. Bianca sighed.

"Amani was my daughter's name, the name given to her from her father." Bianca said. Amalia gazed at the elderly lioness in confusion, seeing some facial similarities between herself and the lioness, seeing where she got her skinny frame from.

"I suppose it's possible my mother and your daughter are one in the same." Amalia said. Bianca smiled.

"Should we get our hopes up?" Bianca asked. Amalia's facial expression remained dark.

"My mother was killed yesterday, as were my father and brother." Amalia said. Bianca's jaw dropped, then it closed and she brought the black lioness into a hug.

"Seems we're all each other have, kid." Bianca said.

"I don't mind that." Amalia said, leaning into Bianca's hug with a sob. Bianca smiled. She may have lost her daughter, be she gained her granddaughter.

And her life back from being Scar's personal servant.

*+-/_\-+*

Myota woke uneasily alongside his daughters. His head pounded, his heart hurt…

He had lost his mother the night before. His heart ached, and like a cub, he mewled for his mother. He wanted Zira there. He wanted her to nuzzle him and tell him it was okay, that it was all going to be all right.

Jua woke, looking up to her father with bright green eyes. His eyes. Myota had to remember, his daughters lost someone, too. They lost their grandmother, and their mother within mere weeks of each other.

"Dad?" Jua asked. Myota smiled at his golden daughter.

"Yes, Jua?" Myota asked. Jua sighed.

"Grandma's really dead, isn't she?" Jua asked. Myota frowned and looked pained.

"She is. Along with many others." Myota said. Jua felt tears in her eyes and nuzzled her father. Myota held Jua close and sobbed. Mwenzi looked up at her father and fraternal twin and scoffed.

"C'mon, you babies. Its just death." Mwenzi said with a roll of her eyes. Myota and Jua both looked to Mwenzi in shock.

"Mwenzi!" Jua admonished.

"You're not my mother, don't admonish me as like you are." Mwenzi growled.

"That is enough, young lady. You will behave yourself. You lost your grandmother last night." Myota snapped.

"Not my blood grandmother. She only adopted you." Mwenzi said.

"Zira was my mother in every way except one. She raised me, she took care of me, hell, for the longest time, it was just me and her against everyone else." Myota snapped at his daughter. Mwenzi laughed mirthlessly.

"She never treated me like I was her grandchild. She favored JJ and Chaka over Jua and myself." Mwenzi said.

"JJ is going through a tough time! Chaka was almost killed by Kovu! Mother never let us see her after a certain point!" Jua stood up and growled at her twin. Mwenzi laughed.

"You defend her? How naïve of you, sister." Mwenzi said. Jua snarled and reached out a paw, slapping Mwenzi in the face. The creamy-white lioness stood up and backed away; shocked someone had finally hit her for her sharp remarks. Jua's face stayed hardened as she glared at her sister.

"You have no right to say our grandmother wasn't good." Jua snarled. Myota glared at both his daughters and roared, successfully waking up all of the lionesses and lions in the area.

"That is enough! I am your father, and you two will behave, _understand me?!_" Myota roared. Jua's ears flattened in shame against her skull, while Mwenzi looked irritated.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." Mwenzi got to her feet again and walked from the scene.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" Myota demanded. Mwenzi looked to her father, her ruby eyes bright with anger and hostility.

"I'm going _back to the Pridelands_. My mother is there, and she's the only one who understood me!" Mwenzi screamed as she burst into a fast run. Myota didn't even attempt to go after her and Jua gazed at her father.

"Why aren't you going after her?" Jua asked softly.

"She's too far gone, Jua. I have no choice." Myota said with a sigh. Jua nuzzled her father with a sad smile.

"I'm still here Dad, I won't leave." Jua said. Myota smiled.

"I know. I still will always have you." Myota said with a sigh.

*+-/_\-+*

Rikala woke alongside her daughter when Myota had roared, but instead of watching the whole fiasco, the dark brown lioness had decided to take Zuri somewhere else to talk.

Nuka hadn't come back yet. No one had seen the son of Zira and Scar since he had chased off a lioness the night before. It made Rikala's heart ache to think that her mate, the father of her child, was dead. Was he? Was Nuka okay? Had he survived? Had the lioness he chased killed him?

"Mom, what's wrong?" Zuri asked. Rikala sighed.

"Your father didn't come back last night. Sweetie, in the middle of the fight, he chased off a lioness…" Rikala said. Zuri stopped and stared at her mother.

"No." Zuri said. Rikala's eyes closed and she dropped her head.

"Honey, it's possible he died." Rikala's voice was thick with tears. Zuri burst into tears and Rikala brought her daughter into a tight embrace.

"He can't be dead!" Zuri wailed. Rikala bit her lip and sighed.

"There is a possibility he lived, but…" Rikala said. Zuri wailed louder, her sobs racking her body. Rikala started crying as well, her mate was missing, her mother-in-law was dead, and her father was missing… and now she was the caregiver of not one, but two cubs. Fahamu needed a mother, and Rikala knew it was time to step up and be that mother Fahamu needed, even if she were his half-sister, she would be his mother as well.

"Zuri, we need to get back. A pridesister has Fahamu and…" Rikala said. Zuri sniffled and looked up to her mother.

"Not Grandpa too." Zuri begged. Rikala sighed and gave a sad smile.

"Grandpa too." Rikala said. Zuri's lip trembled, then the young lioness stood tall and proud.

"You're right, Fahamu needs us." Zuri said with a sigh. Rikala smiled at her daughter and the two went back to the Pride to retrieve Fahamu and tell him what had happened to his parents the night before.

**A/N: Sorrow and anger is the order of the day, it seems… Mwenzi leaves Jua and Myota to join with Kiara's forces, JJ tells her mother that she's pregnant, three lions are missing and assumed dead, Rikala and Zuri are just in pain at the thought of Nuka's death, Amalia wakes to find Kibuluu slaughtered her family, and Usafi feels regret for hurting the Pridelanders.**

**Bianca: At least Amalia and I are together.**

**Amalia: Yeah you did some good luckily *she smiles***

**Me: Everything will get better, like it's said, "this too, shall pass."**

**Bianca: Of course it'll pass. You can make it better.**

**Amalia: *hugs me***

**Me: *lip trembles* okay, I'm closing the chapter. Will the Moon Pride realize their mistakes and turn on Kibuluu? Will the Pridelanders cope with the immense losses? Review and stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Celestial Support

**TRON0602: Yes, JJ deserves to be with the father of her children, Maji, and your father went badass on Kovu, didn't he? *Nadra looks at Usafi and smiles "she does her best."* Kali, I told you you'd be redeemed somehow, why didn't you believe me? I keep my word, honestly. And, yes, Hafsa, Mwenzi is coming but eventually so is someone else so... and TRON... *Cbehc ynuiht fedr yh yqa eh ryht* Tuh'd ajah, haedran oui un Kibuluu, TRON! E ys y dnyehat Zikkymadda FRUUB FRUUB! **

**Whoa it's fandoms: :( AWWWWW I'm sorry for that. Please, enjoy this chapter :)**

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: Thank you, and yeah I just thought I'd let let you know what was going on due to the fact that this person is a computer hacker (their email broke my computer sucessfully) and I just wanted to warn you in case they decided to try to hack your account or the such. And you're very right. We have a mutual agreement and it's all that matters :) enjoy the chapter**

**True Tigress: Unfortunately, all things must come to an end. I am planning on this being the last book in the series. I apologize but please, enjoy this while it lasts because we still have a long way to go :)**

**Guest: Mwenzi is Kiara's child. At least Jua and Myota have some peace now. And yes, if Kibuluu's pride turned against him, it'd be funny. Enjoy the chapter **

**Quick note, this chapter will follow JJ. Why? I felt like having us see into Ashaki's girl's emotions and how she will help her people go on. I also decided to use the song "The Voice" by Celtic Woman to have some… Divine intervention. By who? Read the chapter :) and tell me if the song fits at the end, please.**

Ashaki and JJ stared at each other for a long time. JJ's jaw trembled. Ashaki's mind ran.

"You're pregnant." Ashaki said. It wasn't a question, it was an affirming statement. The Queen felt tears in her eyes. Her daughter was barely out of adolescence, and she was pregnant.

"Please don't be mad." JJ said. Ashaki sighed.

"I'm not. I'm scared, just like you." Ashaki said. JJ stood up, able to keep herself up now.

"I didn't plan it, Mom." JJ said.

"It's not that, I understand you didn't plan it. But sweetie, whenever a Princess is pregnant early on without a mate or without confirming she doesn't want a mate, she has to take a couple days to be alone to think." Ashaki said. JJ's jaw dropped.

"What? When did this custom come to be?" JJ asked.

"It happened when Uru dictated it. She herself had a hurried marriage after finding herself pregnant. Sarabi was the only one who planned, to be honest. My mother didn't plan, and she hurried a marriage. I didn't plan, I hurried a marriage, but… Amri's missing. You can't marry him when he's not here. You'd have to denounce having a mate, and when you finally did get a mate… he could never call himself a consort. He'd only be a Royal Breeder." Ashaki said. JJ's mouth went dry. The customs were unfair, but they were to teach a lesson. The Crown Princess closed her eyes.

**I hear your voice on the wind**

**And I hear you call out my name**

"I'll go. I don't want to give my future mate a problem." JJ said. Ashaki nuzzled her daughter.

"You can take someone with you if you want, that was part of the law when Uru named it." Ashaki said.

"No. I want to do it alone. I need to process as well, and…" JJ trailed off. Ashaki nuzzled her daughter.

"The jungle's just beyond that desert to the west… you'll be safe there and we're on our way there." Ashaki said. JJ sighed.

"I'll be off. I'll be okay, Mom." JJ said as she slowly descended Rafiki's tree, careful to not slip or fall. She went directly west into the desert, her feet hitting the hot sand at a fast rate. The Crown Princess ran to avoid her mother's tears. She couldn't dare make herself the bad guy, not now. Not with so many dead.

"**Listen my child," you say to me**

**I am the voice of your history,"**

_Come this way, follow me…_ a female voice said. JJ stopped in her tracks and looked around. The wind, hot and dusty, blew into JJ's face and an image of a white lioness with a hairtuft and blue eyes looked directly at JJ. JJ cocked her head.

"Who are you?" JJ asked.

"My name is Zakiya. I am one of your most ancient predecessors, Kamaria." Zakiya said. JJ's eyes widened. Why had this lioness just called her by something that wasn't her name?

"My name is Jolina, ma'am." JJ lightly corrected. Zakiya laughed and her eyes looked into JJ's orbs.

"By the end of these two days, you may think different, grandchild of Tama." Zakiya smiled. JJ nodded.

"Follow me." Zakiya said, leading the way through the desert. JJ shrugged her shoulders and followed the white mirage.

"**Be not afraid, come follow me, **

**Answer my call and I'll set you free." **

Within a few minutes, the pair had torn the desert sand in two, and were at a jungle oasis. JJ gazed at the beauty of the trees, and smiled in awe.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? Well, child, this is where I had run to as well after discovering I was pregnant myself by a rogue." Zakiya said.

"Really?" JJ asked. Zakiya intrigued the Crown Princess, and JJ wanted to know more about the white lioness.

"Back then, it wasn't done. No mate equaled your children dying after birth by your King's paw. Being the daughter of a King made it no different. Being his eldest daughter, his heir, made it no different." Zakiya said.

"So… you were a King's eldest daughter and his only heir?" JJ asked. Zakiya nodded.

"I was. I had fallen in love with a rogue, and I became pregnant. The rogue died, so I could not marry. I abandoned my home, the lands you now call the Outlands." Zakiya said.

"The Outlands?" JJ asked. Zakiya laughed.

"It used to be an oasis, the Pridelands were the dry and dusty. The desert used to be longer." Zakiya said. JJ gazed in awe at the white lioness.

"You raised your children alone, then?" JJ asked.

"I did, I raised them to one day take what had once been ours." Zakiya said.

"How many children?" JJ asked.

"Two girls, whom I named Ayita and Akili." Zakiya said.

"What did they look like, Zakiya?" JJ asked. Zakiya laughed and shook her head.

"How about I show you?" Zakiya asked. An image conjured around the two lionesses, and JJ gasped in awe when she saw Zakiya and two female cubs, one red-brown with a black head stripe, black earrims, purple eyes, one front foot a cream color and the other a light tan, the other a gold-ish silver with white earrims, white head stripe, and icy blue eyes. The gold-silver cub mewled for mother's milk.

"Akili, you just ate." Zakiya complained. Then the red-brown cub let out a wail.

"Ayita!" Zakiya said. The flashback stopped, and JJ gazed at Zakiya.

"We were all hungry, and I was in pain." Zakiya said.

"**I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain**

**I am the voice of your hunger and pain"**

JJ's eyes filled with tears and she sighed. The Crown Princess dropped her head.

"Such suffering." JJ said.

"We never suffered after that. I had found a food source. It was little, but it helped a lot." Zakiya said.

"I…" JJ trailed off, not knowing how to form her question.

"You don't understand why I'm here?" Zakiya asked. JJ nodded.

"I'm not going to run." JJ said.

"I'm here to show you, you have the blood of nobility. Not just Jolina. Jolina was… unimportant compared to what happened before." Zakiya said.

"Which side of the family are you on, even?" JJ asked. Zakiya smiled and looked at JJ.

"Both. My daughter, Ayita, her three daughters went to form three lands, three lands, that their reincarnations saved or helped in some way," JJ saw an image of a red lioness next to Pride Rock, "The Pridelands, which Queen Uru saved," an image of a golden lioness in the mountains formed, "the Peaklands, where Queen Kirembo kept all war-torn lions safe," an image of a blonde-colored lioness with a dirty blonde head stripe and three dirty blonde dots under her blue eyes formed next to a cave, the wind blowing her fur, "and the Windlands, to which Queen Zula returned to." Zakiya said.

"I remember this a little. My great-grandmother told me this story, your voice sings through all three lands." JJ said. Zakiya smiled.

"**I am the voice that always is calling you**

**I am the voice, I will remain"**

"Well, then there are three other lands that have my voice." Zakiya said.

"Which three?" JJ asked.

"My daughter, Akili, had three sons, all of which, that had been reincarnated, one in the form of a female" an image of a gold lion with dark blue eyes next to a river formed, "The Riverlands, where King Shujaa thrived," an image of the Outlands' termites formed with the image of a red-gray lion with sea blue eyes, "the Outlands, which King Amani took by force," an image of a moonlit land formed with a white lioness with blue eyes like Zakiya's formed, "the Moonlands, a place where Mpenzi never knew she was the true Queen." Zakiya said.

"We… really are all connected." JJ said.

"We are. All six royal families, of which, now there are only five, are connected. The blood may have thinned between them, but we are all one." Zakiya said. JJ felt her heart soar.

"We are one. This brings new meaning to that." JJ said. The Crown Princess turned to Zakiya, to discover the white lioness was gone. The Princess turned more and more.

"Zakiya?" JJ asked.

"Her time was done, my namesake." Jolina said, coming from the mist.

"**I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone**

**The dance of the leaves when the autumn wind's blow"**

JJ and Jolina looked each other in the eye, measuring each other up. Jolina smiled.

"You really are beautiful. That scar… it just gives you a strong look." Jolina said. JJ sighed.

"Thank you, you are more than I thought." JJ said.

"Thank you, my dear. Zakiya was here to show you where you come from. I am here to show you why you are here." Jolina said.

"What?" JJ asked. Jolina smiled.

"You are here to protect. You are here to be wise. One day, you will be the strongest Queen the Pridelands has ever seen." Jolina said. JJ's blue eyes looked into Jolina's amber orbs.

"One day. That's not now." JJ said with a shake of her head.

"You see… we all live in you. We live on, you are our hope." Jolina said. JJ turned away and walked deeper into the woods, not wanting any of Jolina's speech. Zakiya fascinated her, but Jolina seemed to be only a preacher to her.

"Where do you think you're going?" A red lioness stepped in front of JJ and she stopped in her tracks.

"I need a drink of water. I'm sure I saw Zakiya, but three of my ancestors?" JJ asked, turning away from the red lioness. The red lioness followed JJ deeper into the jungle.

"You can't ignore me, child." Uru said. JJ sighed as she found a waterhole, taking a long sip from it.

"First Zakiya, then Jolina, and now you, Uru?" JJ seemed skeptical now. Uru rolled her red eyes.

"You're lucky you aren't my child, I would have slapped that out of you." Uru said. JJ looked into Uru's red eyes.

"All right, you have my attention. What are you here for?" JJ asked. Uru sighed and shook her head.

"Here to tell you, never be afraid. Your lands are yours. It may take time, especially since you're pregnant and need to help your children, but you can return home." Uru said. JJ looked into the water and watched as Uru disappeared. She sighed.

"Finally, maybe some peace." JJ said.

"Not quite, JJ." Sarabi's image appeared in the water in place of JJ's reflection and the Crown Princess fell backwards. Sarabi's chuckle sounded and JJ looked behind her, seeing the beige-tan lioness and smiled.

"Grammy?" JJ asked. Now this was a welcome hallucination.

"**Now do I sleep throughout the cold winter long **

**I am the force that in springtime will grow"**

"Of course. I have to be here, don't I? You need me to tell you about my plight." Sarabi said.

"I know a little already, Grammy." JJ said.

"Not of my own plight, losing Mufasa." Sarabi said, her orange eyes looking into JJ's blue orbs. The Crown Princess sat.

"You were never comfortable, so I didn't push." JJ said.

"I know, sweetheart. It is what makes you yourself. It makes me proud of you." Sarabi said. JJ smiled.

"Then… how did you cope?" JJ asked.

"I saw his body. He was dead. I couldn't… I couldn't bear the pain. But I found myself supported by many lionesses, even cubs, that loved me, that needed me to be there." Sarabi said. Another image conjured. Sarabi was with Tojo, and the two were playing near the drying waterhole. JJ smiled.

"You adopted Poppa after Gramma was chased off." JJ said. Sarabi nodded.

"Tojo needed me. I needed him. We loved each other like we were mother and son. I thought that my Downwind line in the Pridelands would die with me, but then…" Sarabi disappeared and in her place, a light beige lioness with golden eyes, a hairtuft, and her neck fur not connected to her muzzle appeared next to JJ. JJ gazed at the beauty next to her, and knew it could only be one lioness. The one she had heard so much about.

"Tama…" JJ said. Tama looked to her granddaughter and smiled at her.

"You're right. You look like… me… and your mother and…" Tama trailed off. JJ was immediately comfortable.

"**I am the voice of the past that will always be**

**Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields **

**I am the voice of the future."**

"You're here to tell me something, too." JJ said with a smile.

"Thank you, yes I am. My past was marked with pain and blood. I lost your mother when she was barely three months old to Kula, the mate of Kibuluu." Tama said. Tama looked to the water, and JJ's gaze followed her grandmother's, and a scene played in the water, reflecting the past.

_Tama heard a rustling in the grass behind her. She flicked her ears backwards, listening. Simba saw his sister's expression and did the same, watching for danger. _

_Then Tama heard a growl. She shot up and stared into the tall grass behind her, her golden eyes meeting bright red. She roared. _

"_Kula!" She said. Simba got up and roared as well. Tama quickly noticed Kula was not alone. Five lionesses flanked her. Simba roared and two lionesses attacked him. Tama turned her head and saw Kopa and Ashaki. _

"_Kopa! Ashaki! Run! Run now!" Tama yelled to her nephew and daughter. Ashaki and Kopa saw the danger and started running, Kula shortly behind them. Tama jumped into action but three lionesses held her down. Tama roared, trying to get the lionesses off of her without harming the baby inside her._

JJ and Tama both looked up at each other.

"I lost her when she was that young. I thought she was dead. Chumvi had brought back just a tuft of hair that was Ashaki's color, and I thought for sure, I lost my daughter." Tama said.

"But… she came back." JJ said.

"Because she knew inside who she was, and with that, she brought peace." Tama said. The water rippled and JJ's eyes were diverted to it again.

"**Bring me your peace**

**Bring me your peace **

**And my wounds,**

**They will heal."**

"_Why so weak?" Kula asked. _

"_I just gave birth." Vitani panted. _

"_I see." Kula tried to attack, but Vitani sidestepped like she had months earlier and Kula ate mud. She turned back to the Daughter of Scar. _

"_But I can still outsmart you." Vitani smiled. She approached Kula, lifting a paw. _

NO!_ Mufasa's voice boomed. Vitani's eyes widened, she put down her paw and she stepped back from Kula, unsure. Kula got up and looked at the Princess. _

"_Why didn't you kill me?" Kula asked. _

Enough bloodshed…_ A calming, very feminine voice said. Was that Uru? Or Jolina? _

We are one._ Tama said. Vitani felt her eyes fill with tears, and she blinked them away. _

"_A wise Queen once told me, we are one. Kula, we are blood. You're my cousin. You may be insane, but you are family," Vitani looked to the Outlander lionesses, "and the lionesses, there's not much difference."_

JJ looked to Tama, but Tama nodded back to the water. JJ turned her gaze to the water.

_The Outlander lionesses raised their heads in understanding. Zira smiled a bit. Amani's lime green eyes lit up. _

"_Amani! Now!" Kula snapped. _

"_No, Kula!" Amani roared. The Outlander lionesses were surprised at Amani's outburst. Amani looked to Vitani and Muujiza with a smile. _

"_They're right," Amani went to Vitani's side, "it seems to me that we got each other wrong. The enemy's been our brother all along." Vitani smiled. _

"_If you won't fight, you'll die!" Kula roared. The Outlander lionesses looked disgusted at their "Queen." All of them scoffed and went to the Pridelanders' side. _

"_What? Where are you going?" Kula demanded, "get back here!" _

"_Let it go Kula. Please. For the sake of our prides." Vitani said. _

"_I'll never let it go!" Kula roared. She eyed Vitani._

"_This is for you, Father!" Kula tried to kill Vitani, but Kovu roared and the two lions went over the side of the gorge. _

"_Kovu!" Zira yelled. Kijani, Zira, and Vitani went to the edge, all looking on in fear. _

"_Kovu!" Vitani yelled. Zira went down after her son. _

"_Kovu!" Zira called. Vitani and Kijani looked at each other. _

_Kovu and Kula had finally gained some hold on the side of the gorge, both holding on. Kula was slipping down, as was Kovu. _

"_Hold on, Kovu!" Kijani yelled to his son. He looked around, seeing the water rising. _

"_Zira…" Kijani said softly, "Zira, the river!" Zira took note of this and treaded on carefully. _

_Kovu found a little spot where he could give his claws a break. He reached for Kula. _

"_Kula! Kula, give me your paw." Kovu said. Kula smacked Kovu's paw away. _

"_Never!" Kula snarled. She slipped a bit. _

"_Kula, please. We can be one! Let me help you!" Kovu begged. Kula got an evil smile on her face. Vitani, from where she stood, saw the look in Kula's eyes. _

"_Kovu, pull back your paw!" Vitani screamed. But she was too late. Kula had dug her claws into Kovu's paw. Zira rushed to where her son and former stepdaughter were. _

_A life and death struggle started between the mahogany lion and the chocolate brown lioness. They snarled at each other, Kula trying to pull Kovu down and Kovu trying to escape. Zira was so close to Kovu…_

"_I'm going to take you with me!" Kula said to Kovu. _

_Then the rock beneath Kovu and Kula broke. Kula went down, Kovu clung onto the cliffside, barely escaping Kula. Zira grabbed her son's scruff through his mane, pulling him up to the cliff she was on. Kovu leaned into his mother. Kijani and Vitani sighed. _

"_Thank the Kings…" Kijani said. _

"_And Queens." Vitani smiled. Zira and Kovu started climbing up the cliffside. Tojo came to his daughter's side. _

"_I think someone had an eye on Kovu today." Tojo said with a smile. _

"_I think she did too." Vitani leaned into her father. The whole pride watched as Zira and Kovu made their way up the cliffside_.

"She did bring peace." JJ said. Tama nodded.

"She's strong. She always will be. No matter how her will is tested." Tama said.

"**I am the voice of in the wind and the pouring rain**

**I am the voice of your hunger and pain**

**I am the voice that always is calling you**

**I am the voice"**

"I only have one question, how are all these memories showing like this?" JJ asked.

"The land remembers the wars fought on it." Zakiya appeared.

"The love made on it." Jolina appeared next to Zakiya, on her right.

"The promises kept on it." Uru appeared next to her mother.

"The faith known on it." Sarabi appeared on Zakiya's left.

"And the children born on it." Tama said.

"**I am the voice of the past that will always be **

**I am the voice of your hunger and pain**

**I am the voice of the future"**

"What the people forget, the land remembers." Jolina said.

"Voices can only do so much to make memories." Uru said.

"That is why we return as spirits to guide you. You don't really recall your blood, your nobility." Zakiya said.

"No matter if you are pregnant now, that doesn't deny your blood." Uru said.

"**I am the voice**

**I am the voice" **

"We are the voices of you, dear. We all have passed one thing each of us to you." Sarabi said.

"The ability to live through the darkest days." Zakiya said.

"The wisdom to rule a kingdom." Jolina said.

"The strength to take your kingdom back." Uru said.

"The nobility to be regal about taking your enemies' lives if needed." Sarabi said. JJ looked to Tama, who smiled.

"And the talent to be the best mother you can be." Tama said. JJ's eyes filled with tears, and she felt all the lionesses nuzzle her.

"**I am the voice**

**I am the voice." **

"You will be strong. These upcoming days are dark, but you can know that light will shine again, Kamaria." Zakiya said.

"Another question… why are you calling me Kamaria?" JJ asked.

"Because, the light of the moon shines in you. You are like the moon, beautiful and regal, yet cunning and keen." Uru said.

"It is your choice if you want to take that name." Sarabi said.

"But it what we, the Queens of the Past, shall call you." Jolina said.

"So, be prepared to be Kamaria to us, JJ." Tama said.

JJ looked down at the water, then back up to the lionesses surrounding her. She smiled.

"I'm Kamaria inside, then? Well…" JJ trailed off, noticing the sun was setting, "then who am I to deny myself?" JJ whispered. All the Past Queens smiled at her and nodded. One by one, they disappeared, but Tama was last, and she nuzzled JJ.

"I'll tell your mother that you're safe. There's a tree a little ways from here, there might be a meerkat and a warthog there, but they're harmless." Tama said. The Savior Queen disappeared, leaving JJ alone. JJ looked into the water and sighed.

"Kamaria… it fits." JJ whispered. She walked from the water pool into the trees, seeing a meerkat and a warthog like Tama said. The Crown Princess smiled and nudged the meerkat.

"Hey, wake up." The Princess said. The meerkat shot up with a scream, glaring at the Princess.

"CARNIVORE!" He screamed. The warthog woke as well and screamed, both the males looking to the Princess.

"Hey, hey! I'm not here to eat you!" the Princess said. The meerkat stopped screaming and eyed her warily, then seemed to recognize her.

"HEY! You're Ashaki's kid! Um… Jolina, wasn't it?" He asked. The light beige lioness almost nodded in agreement, and then shook her head.

"Kamaria, my name's Kamaria."

**A/N: ENTER TIMON AND PUMBAA! We also got to see _before _Jolina (belongs to T5Tango, NOT ME!) Zakiya, the Exalted Princess, whose daughter lead to the first Three Queens, although, the English translation said they were Three Kings, but I decided, hey, why not both? Zakiya's daughter, Ayita, had three daughters, and they were Three Queens, and then Zakiya's other daughter, Akili, had three sons, and they were the Three Kings. So I went with _both _translations. And how'd you like Uru, Kirembo, and Zula being the reincarnations of those Three Queens? I'm getting way in over my head here, but oh well. I also had Shujaa (deceased River King,) Fahamu (Zira and Kijani's son,) and Mpenzi (Nurisha and Myota's mother,) be the reincarnation of those Three Kings. Why? I felt like it. I like making up all kindsa lore for TLK! ^_^**

**Also, JJ is no more ;) I was a little tired of her being named after Jolina. I mean, Jolina isn't even _mine_. So, the Great Queens of the Past called her "Kamaria" which translates to "like the moon." Now JJ has taken up this name, her true name.**

**So, divine intervention is guiding Kamaria now. How do you like them apples? Review and stay tuned!**


End file.
